The Return
by Aquamarine6996
Summary: (Sequel to 'The Descendant') My name is Amy Takashino and my friends and I have been pretty close together since the Digital World, three years ago. But now a new evil has awoken. And this time, I, Lady Ophanimon's Descendant, must not only use the help of the Legendary Warriors once again, but of another group of Digidestined. FRONTIER & ADVENTURE 02
1. Earthquake?

_**AQUAMARINE6996: Hello there! Miss me?**_

_**TOMMY: I did!**_

_**AQUAMARINE6996: Aww **hugs Tommy** Thanks! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present the sequel to 'The Descendant'! **_

_**EVERYONE: YAY!**_

_**TAKUYA: So what you've been up to, Aqua?**_

_**AQUAMARINE6996: No much actually. Started school on August 24th and up to now, I'm doing good. Um...oh! My little angel, my love, my new reason to live was born on September, Mia Marie Aldava! **_

_**KOUJI: So, your sister?**_

_**AQUAMARINE6996: No, she's not actually. I have this really really really close friend of mine and she's older so I consider her my second mother. And she's Mia's mom, so I consider Mia my new 'lil sis. **_

_**AMY: And is that all you've been through?**_

_**AQUAMARINE6996: My grandma died on September. So, that was pretty sad :(**_

_**KOUICHI: Aw, I'm sorry to hear that.**_

_**AQUAMARINE6996: Yeah, she was amazing...but anyways, I'l stop talking for now and just let our readers get to reading the chapter. JP? Want to be the first to do the disclaimer?**_

_**JP: Yeah! Aquamarine6996 does not own Digimon Frontier or Adventure 02 or any of it's characters. She only owns Amy Takashino, Stephanie Palimato and Lili Sayuki. Oh and Maya Watanabe ugh.**_

_**LILI: Don't worry, Jp. Aqua says she won't come out much.**_

_**JP: Whew!**_

_**STEPHANIE: Enjoy! Oh! And if you haven't read 'The Descendant', I suggest you do because most likely, you guys will be confused. But you're welcome to try to understand this chapter. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shabuya Prep. ~Friday, March 12th. 4:10 p.m.~<strong>_

"And so, we plug in the equation in our calculators and the answer is...Klein?"

"x=3/8?"

"That's right. Now you can choose to simply or just..."

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

That's all fifteen year old Takuya Kanbara heard during math.

To him, math was the _worst_ class to be invented. It wasn't only that, but there were some topics that just confused him and made the brunette's head hurt.

Takuya placed down his pencil and sighed. It was almost time for school to be over. 20 minutes to be exact. But it _lagged_ so much! His eyes wandered around his classroom. Twenty-four desks were neatly arranged into even rows and Takuya got stuck sitting in the smack middle of it.

In the front of the room, the teacher continued his lesson and the nerds in the front desks answered his questions and furiously took notes. Behind them, dozens of souls waiting impatiently for the salvation the bell would bring.

Takuya placed his hand on his desk and began to tap as he stole another glance at the bell.

Fifteen more minutes.

Takuya wore his traditional clothing: khaki Capri, a red shirt, orange sneakers and who could forget about his hat and famous goggles that hung behind his chair?

Behind him, sat his best friend, fifteen year old Kouji Minamoto.

Kouji Minamoto didn't really change much over the years. He currently wore some plain black jeans and a plain white shirt. He wore a midnight blue blazer and his ever-so-present bandanna was on his head. His hair grew a tad bit longer, but he never let it grow longer than usual.

As Takuya suffered from boredom, he had spent most of math doodling on his journal. He was just finishing up drawing a yin-yang symbol when suddenly a folded up paper bounced on his page. Slightly annoyed, he opened it up.

_Hi Kouji :) _

_Whatcha doin?_

Kouji chuckled.

_Nothing. You?_

Kouji folded up the paper and tossed it above Takuya, watching as it landed on his desk. Takuya read the note, picked up his pencil and began writing.

_Nothing. Just waiting to get out of here._

Takuya waited until the teacher turned to pass the note back and as Kouji read it, they both heard two boys to their left begin to whisper.

"Hey, today's the competition, right?" A blond asked his friend.

His friend nodded. "Yep! Gonna go?"

"Well, duh. They're gonna choose who's gonna go to Tokyo to represent Shabuya."

"Only five girls, right?"

"Yeah. And I bet Amy Takashino's gonna be one of those five."

Takuya turned around and met Kouji's smirk with one of his own.

Amy Takashino was one of their best friends and she was the girlfriend of Kouji's twin brother, Kouichi.

The blond's friend sighed. "Man, I've never seen a girl prettier than her."

"I know, right?! Too bad she's taken..."

"To that Kimura guy, right? The artist?"

"Yeah, wonder what she sees in him?"

Takuya huffed annoyed as Kouji rolled his eyes. "Just ignore them Takuya. Kouichi and Amy are together. That's what matters."

_**~x~x~x~**_

Meanwhile, in biology, Amy and her friends, Zoe Orimoto and Stephanie Palimato listened to their teacher explain the project about cells they were suppose to do.

"...this is due in two weeks okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Lui!"

The biology teacher stretched out her arms. "Well, we have a few minutes left, so you guys take it easy and keep the noise down okay?"

"Okay!"

Amy, Stephanie and Zoe turned towards each other and Zoe smiled.

"Are you nervous, Ames?"

Zoe grew up to be a lovely girl, fifteen years old. Recently, she cut her hair so now, her blond hair barely reached her elbows. She wore a lavender skirt, similar to the one she was used to and her wore a pretty shirt to match.

Amy shook her head as she released her long black hair from a bun. Amy wore some dark blue jean khakis and she wore a purple blouse. On her neck, was a golden necklace Kouichi gave her on her birthday last year and as always, her golden bracelet on her left hand.

"Nope, not at all. Me and the other girls have been practicing everyday this week, so we'll be fine." she said.

Their blue-haired friend placed her head on her hands and began to dangle her legs.

"Win this one and you'll be seeing yourself in the state!" Stephanie gushed, her dark blue eyes lighting up. "Oo, girl! That'll be awesome!"

Stephanie Palimato was naturally blue-haired, one of the few, her curly hair was held back by a headband across her forehead. She wore a cute aqua blue dress, reaching her knees and wore matching boots.

Amy looked at the clock. "Well, we got five minutes left. My parents are suppose to pick me up right after."

Zoe placed her hand on her shoulder. "We'll be cheering for you, Amy. You got this."

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah! And when it's over, we can over to _The Lovely Ai _and eat!"

_The Lovely Ai _was Lili's cafe/home, owned by Lili's parents and was probably served the most delicious food in Shabuya.

Amy licked her lips. "Some of Lili's fudge cake sounds good right now..."

Zoe giggled. "Well, make that your motivation to win."

"And don't forget about Kouichi being your motivation too." chimed Stephanie and gave Amy the Stink Eye.

Zoe puckered her lips and looked at Stephanie with her big emerald green eyes. "Oh, Kouichi-kins! I love you SO MUCH!"

Amy face palmed as Stephanie did the same.

"Oh, my beautiful Angel! You make me the happiest guy in the world! I WUB YOU!"

Zoe and Stephanie continued to make kiddy face as Amy laughed.

"Very mature, you guys." she chuckled.

A group of three classmates walked up to them. One of them being Asuna, a cute nerdy girl with huge glasses. Her face was filled with freckles and her orange hair in pigtails completed the look. She wore a green plaid shirt and a dull yellow skirt. It was obvious to the girls that the clothes were bought from a thrift store.

The Popular Crowd would have commented horrible things to Asuna if they were there. Amy used to belong to the Popular Crowd, and she was considered the head of them. People was mostly afraid of Amy, even if she was never snobby or awful like the others. But, they were afraid of not doing what she said, for fear of her ex-'best' friend, Maya Watanabe.

Maya Watanabe was the definition of snobby. She expected everyone to adore her and expected everything to go her way. In the Digital World, Amy found out that Maya only made her her friend just because of the amazing gymnastics skills she had and how much attention it gathered.

When Amy and her friends returned from the Digital World, Maya practically sobbed out a story of how she was wrong and for Amy to forgive her. Amy saw past her story and knew she was lying. So she refused to be part of the Popular Crowd and remained within Takuya and the others. Amy was still kind to them, but Maya ignored her as much as she could, expecting Amy's popularity to go down. But when everyone saw how nice Amy was, she was considered a friend to everyone.

"Hi Amy!" said a girl behind Asuna.

Amy smiled. "Hi!"

"We just want to wish you good luck today on your tournament." Asuna replied.

"Thanks!"

"Are you going?" asked Zoe.

Asuna shook her head. "No, I cannot. I have to study for tomorrow's history test."

"Well, that's all okay," said Amy. "but thanks for wishing me luck!"

Asuna and her friends smiled. "Of course."

_RRRRIIINNNNGG!_

The students quickly gathered their things and their teacher waved them out the door.

"Have a good day, kids!"

_**~x~x~x~**_

Kouichi Kimura leaned on the wall as his girlfriend fixed her things in her locker next to him.

Amy placed her binder in her purple backpack and shut the locker door, then faced him. "Okay done." she gasped and smiled.

Kouichi sighed as if tired. "Well, finally. I thought I was gonna have to leave you."

Amy frowned. "As if you would." she grinned and punched him on his shoulder.

Kouichi gave her a teasing smile and stepped close to her, lowering his face to give her a peck on the lips. "Yes, yes I would."

"Hey, good luck Takashino!"

Amy turned her head and smiled as a dozen other 'good luck's' filled the hallway filled with students. "Thanks to all of you!"

Amy slithered her arm around Kouichi's and both began to walk outside.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Lili Sayuki, Tommy Himi and Jp Shibayana waited outside the front building, scanning the student faces for their friends.

Lili was homeschooling, a choice made by her in order to help out as much as she could in her family's cafe, _The Lovely Ai_, a cafe named after her deceased sister and the cafe also served as her house, which was located on the second floor.

Fifteen year old Lili was one of those girls who was naturally pretty, but just didn't know it. She was a shy, kind girl always remaining silent when she felt like it. Her medium-long brunette hair was tied by into a ponytail and she wore a lime green tank top with matching shorts and white shoes. She also had to sit 24/7 on a wheelchair, ever since she was four years old. Sadly, it was a result of a drunk driver, who was running from the police.

Lili not only lost her ability to walk, but her best friend, her twin, Ai Sayuki.

Jp Shibayana was a sixteen year old teenager, tall and built. A few years ago, he realized he need to change his way of being so instead of gaining weight in fat, he gained weight in muscle. His hair was pretty much the same as usual, except now, he wore a nice yellow button-down shirt with black capris and sneakers.

Tommy Himi was a twelve year old boy and looked pretty much the same. He never let go of his famous large mushroom-like orange hat and told his friends he never would.

Lili waved her arms as soon as she saw Stephanie and Takuya walking in the crowd. "Hey, I see them! Steph! Taki!" and smiled when she was seen.

Takuya waved his hand back. "Hey Lil!"

Takuya and Stephanie joined their friends and not long after, Zoe, Amy and Kouichi walked up.

"Hey, guys." said Tommy.

Amy placed her hand on his head and smiled. "Hey, T-boy."

"Where's Kouji?" asked Stephanie. She turned her head and sighed heavily when she spotted Kouji walking casually towards them in the crowd of students. "Oh come on..." she mumbled.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Don't embarrass the Great Kouji, now Stephanie."

Stephanie frowned. She then smirked evilly. "Oh I won't." She placed her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath. "YOU CAN DO IT KOUJI! JUST A FEW MORE STEPS OVER HERE! COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Takuya snickered and the others laughed as Kouji stood mortified a few feet away. Stephanie continued to scream. "COME ON!"

Kouji felt eyes staring at him and he blushed, annoyed, at the attention. He stuck his head in like a turtle hiding into his shell and walked away.

Stephanie gasped angrily. "MINAMOTO!" she hollered and stomped after him as the rest of the gang behind her rolled in laughter.

Giggling, Amy wiped away a tear and saw her father's car waiting for her. Her mother rolled down the passenger window and waved at her.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go!" she announced.

Jp quickly gave her a side hug. "I would wish you good luck girl, but you don't need it. Besides," he smirked. "you ARE a freakin ninja."

"Thanks Jeep. My parents made sure that all of you guys get good seats okay? So just call them when you guys get at the stadium."

Tommy gave her a thumbs up. "Got it."

Amy quickly kissed her boyfriend goodbye and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shabuya Stadium 5:00 p.m.<strong>_

Outside in the audience, Takuya had been recently dropped off by his mother and little brother.

Zoey, who was already seated, spotted him on the other side of the stadium, looking lost. The blonde giggled. "Look, Kouji."

Kouji, who was also there, laughed at Takuya's face expression. "Oh Taki. Looking lost as usual."

Taking out her phone, Zoe began to dial Takuya's phone.

Ring! Ring!

The hot head stopped wandering around and took out his ringing phone from his pocket.

"Hello? Zoey?"

"You lost?"

Takuya looked around him. "No...but where are you?"

He heard Zoe chuckle. "On the other side of the stadium."

Takuya's eyes took him to the other side and he saw Zoe and Kouji, along with Amy's parents wave their arms as they stood near some seats that looked closest to the platform.

"Aw mann..."

Zoe saw Takuya face palm and sighed.

_Oh Takuya...never change. _thought Zoe as she watched Takuya start to walk. No one. NO ONE knew about her crush on Takuya.

Okay, that's a lie. Amy knew. Heck, she's the one who found out right when Zoe found out herself!

But man, something about him made her heart race and she tried REALLY hard not to show it.

After Takuya had arrived at his seat, the others started to arrive, Stephanie arrived with Jp in a bus and Kouichi, Lili and Tommy were dropped off by Lili's father.

As Mr. Takashino and Kouji arranged Lili's wheelchair on the handicapped section next to them, Tommy's eyes widened as he observed the platform. "Wow! This place is huge!"

Jp leaned over the railing and he watched several gymnasts and their coaches speaking to each other on the benches below. "Wow, Mrs.T! You got us seats so close, I could poke someone from here!"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh Jp..."

"Thanks again for saving us seats, Mrs. Takashino." Lili said shyly.

Mrs. Takashino smiled. "Anything for my little girl's friends."

As they chatted, the audience heard a crackle in the sound system. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! FIVE MINUTES TILL SHOWTIME!"

_**~x~x~x~ **_

In a dressing room, on the ground, Amy leaned forward and stretched her arms towards the front, her legs in a split position. She then moved her hands to the side and touched her right foot, then left.

She wore a long sleeved dark blue leotard, dark and light purple curved lines on front and on the back, it read in big white letters, TAKASHINO. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, not a single strand of hair misplaced.

A few feet away, another girl, wearing the same team leotard, was busy tying her pink hair into a bun. Her name was Kazumi Hiroshimi.

Kazumi sighed as she looked in the mirror. "I hear the Okinawa school has a pretty good team. Maybe one or two of them might get picked."

Amy stood up and reached backwards, stretching her muscles. "Maybe. Or maybe not." she groaned and rose up her legs, standing on her hands.

Jane Mori, another teammate, stepped in the room. "Guys! It's time!"

Behind her, the girls' coach, Coach Minami appeared. "Ready?" the thirty year old asked, smiling.

The girls nodded. "Ready."

Coach Minami closed the door with her foot as she scanned over the clipboard she had in hand. "Okay, first off is the vault. Next is the uneven bars and balance beam follows. Last, is the floor exercise." The coach's brown eyes look up. "Got it?"

Jane raised up her hand. "Um, there's only four events. Why do they need five girls?"

"Just in case something happens to one." Kazumi explained.

"Oh okay."

"Remember, all of you." said Coach. "The judges are _very _delicate. Mess up more than once, and it's over. So try your best. Out of fifteen schools, I want at least one of you to be chosen."

"Got it." Amy looked towards her teammates. "May the best girl win."

Kazumi smirked. "I plan to."

"Oh please." sighed Jane. "We know I'M going to be chosen."

Amy smiled. "Keep on dreaming, you two." She placed her hand on the middle and her teammates stacked their hands on top.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the audience, 5:10 p.m.<strong>_

**(I would include everything that happens, but I don't want to bore you guys so...I'm just going to include only Amy's part. Okay? Okay.) **

Tommy clapped as a girl from another school walked away from the vault section.

At first, he didn't really know what people did on the vault or why it mattered so much. But after asking Mrs. Takashino, he had learned that a gymnast runs full speed to a table perched at the end of a runway, then springs off the apparatus set up in a graceful, yet powerful combination of flips and twists, before landing (hopefully upright) on the mat.

Tommy practically bounced in his seat when his friend was called up next.

"And next up, from Shabuya Prep, Amy Takashino!"

Everyone in the row stood up and began to clap loudly.

Amy looked up slightly from the end of the runway and smiled when she saw Kouichi, Zoe and Stephanie raise up a giant sign that read, 'Amy is #1!'. Takuya, Jp, and Kouji stood up on their chairs and all of them hooted loudly, Lili's piercing whistle accompanying them. And her parents called out her name.

But she had to block them out for now. No distractions.

Amy wiped the smile off her face and looked straight ahead, where a blue table was located for her to launch off. She waited for the announcer to finish talking about her accomplishments and it was then when she could start.

She took a deep breath and began to run full speed.

The raven-haired twin watched excitingly as his girlfriend cartwheeled four times in a row, back-flipped four more times, launched herself off the table and apparatus, flipped backwards, then forwards three times in the air with incredible speed and landed perfectly on her feet with a small step backwards.

"YEAH!" Kouichi yelled as Takuya and Jp hugged each other, screaming as if it were a soccer game and a goal was made.

Amy lifted up her arms and let them fall. She cringed slightly when the giant television replayed her landing.

_Wasn't suppose to take that small step. _She thought. _Hopefully, the judges liked it though._

_**~x~x~x~**_

Takuya tapped on Mrs. Takashino's arm. "What's next?"

"Next is the uneven bars."

"And what's that?" asked Jp.

"Well, there's two bars parallel to each other and they're set at different heights, with the low bar at about 5 and 1/2 ft., and the high bar usually over 8 ft. But the height can adjustable." Mrs. Takashino said.

"Junior Olympic gymnasts and collegiate gymnasts often use the bars at different heights. For elite gymnasts, however, these measurements are standardized." Mr. Takashino interrupted. "The width between the bars is approximately 6 ft., and this is also adjustable in Junior Olympic and collegiate gymnastics, but not in international elite competitions."

Mrs. Takashino nodded. "Right, The most recognizable skills on uneven bars are release moves, pirouettes, and circles. In a release move, a gymnast lets go of the bar and then regrasps it. She can perform a release move from the high bar to the low bar, from the low bar to the high bar, or within the same bar. Understand so far?"

The teenagers nodded.

Mrs. Takashino smiled. "Alright. A pirouette is when a gymnast turns on her hands while in the handstand position. She may use a variety of different hand positions during the turn. Circles are exactly as they sound: the gymnast circles the bar, either stretched out in a handstand or with her hips close to the bar." She looked towards her husband. "Wanna explain the rest?"

He nodded. "Sure. Okay, majority of gymnasts simply hop onto the low bar or high bar to get started. Sometimes, though, a gymnast will do a more interesting mount, such as jumping over the low bar or even doing a flip to catch the bar. A bar routine consists of about 15-20 skills and should flow from one move to the next and use both bars. There shouldn't be any pauses or extra swings. There is no time limit on bars, but routines usually last about 30-45 seconds. Combining two or more skills together earns the gymnast a higher difficulty score, and you'll see many gymnasts attempt pirouettes immediately into release moves, or even pair multiple release moves. Good form is important throughout - the judges are looking for straight legs, pointed toes, and an extended body in handstand positions."

"And that's it?" asked Kouji.

"Well, the dismount counts too. The gymnast lets go of the bar, performs one or more flips and/or twists, and lands on the mat below. Both height and distance from the bar are judged. The goal of every gymnast is to stick the landing on her dismount - to land without moving her feet." said Mr. Takashino and smiled. "And that's it."

"That sounds really complicated." commented Kouichi.

Tommy bit his lip. "Think Ames can do it?"

Jp smacked his lips. "Really Tommy? Did you already forget about those tricks Amy did in the Digital World? If she could do that, she can do anything."

Mr. and Mrs. Takashino didn't even appear affected at the mention of the Digtal World. They actually knew all about it and who Amy truly was.

Amy was actually a human/Digimon hybrid and the daughter of a powerful Celestial Digimon, Lady Ophanimon. Not only that, she was a very powerful Digimon named AzaSahshamon, the Angel of Life Itself.

A few years ago, Takuya, Kouji, Jp, Zoe, Tommy and Amy were sent to the Digital world, a place where Digital monsters, called Digimon, lived. They were put in charge of not only finding their elemental spirits, but also freeing evil from the other Warriors Kouichi, and another Celestial Digimon, they were in charge of saving the world from an evil Digimon, called Lucemon.

Takuya was the Warrior of Flame, Agunimon. Kouji was the Warrior of Light, Lobomon. Jp, the Warrior of Thunder, Beetlemon. Zoe, Warrior of Wind, Kazemon. Tommy, Warrior of Ice, Kumamon. Kouichi, Warrior of Darkness, Loweemon and Amy was the Warrior of Sound, Sirenmon. (Not only Sound she held, but Spirit as well)

When Amy was born, Lucemon had kidnapped her and ten Legendary Warriors, along with two Great Spirits (Sound and Spirit) rose up to fight against him and rescue Amy, or Lapumon, her Digimon name. Not soon after her returning home, the Warrior of Darkness suggested Lady Ophanimon to send her child into the Human World, which she reluctantly did. Lucemon was imprisoned soon after.

Amy was raised by Alice and Joseph her entire life, without even knowing her past. But she found out when she entered her home world once again.

And now, Amy stood below of the high bar and a man lifted her up by her hips and she started her routine. She swung her legs until her legs were straight up in the air. She swung herself down and let go once she was near the low bar, twirling her body in the air. She did a few more tricks on the low bar and threw herself to the high bar, high enough to go pass it and to catch the bar backwards, causing the crowd to gasp in excitement.

Amy smirked. She'd been working on that move since last week and she barely mastered it yesterday. She was thankful she did it right. She was now done with her routine, the only thing left was Amy's landing.

Swinging herself as hard as she could, Amy let herself go in the air and twirled three times in the air while turning her body frontwards. She landed on both feet and rose up her arms to the roar of the crowd.

"Unbelievable!" yelled the announcer.

Amy smiled as she walked off stage.

"Amy! Amy! Amy! Amy! Amy!"

She didn't like to admit it, but her favorite part was when the crowd chanted her name. She loved it! But Amy tried her hardest not to look stuck up. Okay, to be honest, she admits having the mistake of doing that a bit in past, with the Popular Crowd.

But she was half-Human, so it was normal to have some bad qualities. Amy tried her hardest to not abuse it.

_**~x~x~x~**_

About an hour passed by, and Amy had already completed the balance beam, which was just a plain wooden beam five meters long and raised four feet from the floor.

Amy simply began the exercise by mounting the beam by a jump and executed movements that included steps, running, jumps, turns, sitting positions, and some held, or posed, positions, lasting a bit more than a minute.

But now she just needed the last performance, her most favorite, the floor exercise.

On the floor exercise, female gymnasts perform both tumbling and dance skills on floor, dance skills often similar to the ones on beam, and included leaps, jumps, and turns. There are also combination passes, in which a gymnast performed one or more skills right in a row.

In a floor routine, gymnasts must use the entire floor mat during their routine, but cannot step off the floor mat at any time, or a deduction is taken. A floor routine lasted up to ninety seconds, performing to music of their choice.

And on this occasion, Amy chose to perform with music from Linkin Park, one of Stephanie's favorite American bands.

Amy stood on the mat in the middle of the platform, body in position, as the announcer called her.

"And now, Amy Takashino will be performing her routine to 'Drawbar' by Linkin Park!"

A squeal filled the air, causing everyone looking confused .

In the audience, Kouji sweat-dropped as Stephanie jumped up and down in her seat.

Amy smiled, but let it fall as soon as the music started. She took a deep breath and began her routine.

All the girls completing were finally done and the judges were in a small group, choosing the winners. Meanwhile, the gymnasts were allowed to be with their families until the results were called.

Feet on Takuya's legs, Amy sat on Kouichi's chair as she drank from his water bottle, her mother fanning her with her program.

"You did a good job, sweetheart!" Mr. Takashino complimented.

Amy nodded her thanks as she continued to drink.

"Man, are you that tired?" Jp asked.

Amy gasped for breath as she sighed heavily. "You have no idea."

Kouichi sat down on the chair next to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "It's strange though, you've been getting tired lately. Like, really quickly." he said as he then put his arm on the back of her chair.

Lili frowned. "When did you start getting tired today, Ames?"

Amy let her head rest on Kouichi's arm. "Let's see...after the uneven bars?"

Her mother looked worried. "Maybe, you should take some time off. I mean, you push yourself to your limit!"

"Mom, my limits are far more past than full Humans. I'm a Celestial." Amy argued slightly.

"Yeah, but even Celestials get tired." Takuya blurted.

Tommy and Zoe nodded. "Yeah!"

Amy looked at her mom. "How about this? I visit the doctor and if he finds something wrong, then I'll take a break."

Her parents smiled. "Deal."

"Yeah, but just don't push yourself too much girl." smiled Stephanie. "Can't have you collapsing on us, now."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE RESULTS ARE IN!"

Amy jumped up. "Aight, gotta go!"

As she ran off, Lili cupped her hands around her mouth. "Great job, by the way!"

Amy stood next to her teammates as all thirty six female gymnasts were arranged in neat rows in front of the three judges.

A judge in her late thirties, looked almost bored being there as she spoke into a microphone with the names of five lucky girls.

"Okay, let's keep this simple, shall we? Alright, by A-B-C order..." she peered at the sheet of paper. "These five will be representing Shabuya in the Annual Japanese Female Competition..."

Amy shut her eyes as she held hands with both Kazumi and Jane.

"Akiyama Lucy, Kato Aya, Matsumoto Gina, Oshiro Nicki, Takashino Amy." the judge said plainly and walked off stage

Screams exploded from both girls and audience as the five chosen girl were surrounded by hugs from teammates and coaches.

In the audience, Amy's friends/family were screaming their hearts out in utter glee. Takuya almost crushed Zoe in a bear hug while both Kouji and Stephanie, along with Kouichi whooped loudly. Tommy jumped in his chair, screamingly and Jp rose up Lili's arms up in the air, both laughing.

Amy was raised up on her teammates' shoulders and she saw them celebrating with her. Kouichi caught her eye and she blew him a kiss.

She smiled when he blew one back, throwing her arms up and smiling widely. "YEAH BOYEE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shabuya Park ~Saturday, March 13th 12:00 a.m.~<strong>_

Takuya frowned at Zoe. "No, no, no and NO!"

Zoe glared back. "Yes, yes, yes and YES DAMN IT!"

Jp placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. "Calm down, Z."

"Yeah, it's just lunch." said Lili, dumbfounded.

The gang was in Shabuya Park, a beautiful, calm park just near their homes. A kids playground was located there, along with a large empty space to play soccer, tag, etc. And woods for those who liked going on trails within it.

Well, it wasn't calm now due to the fact of Takuya and Zoe screaming at each other.

"PIZZA!"

"BUFFET!"

"I SAID PIZZA!"

"THE MAN SAID BUFFET!"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE A MAN?!"

"...Y-YEAH!"

Amy rolled her eyes and spotted Kouji and Stephanie sitting on a picnic table with a guitar. She pulled on Kouichi's sleeve, who stood silently watching the figure between Wind and Fire. "Let's go with your bro."

Kouichi shook his head. "Naw, I say the swings. More peaceful."

Amy looked towards the swing sets, where were located near the playground. "Okay."

Kouichi held her hand and the lovebirds walked towards the swings. Once there, Amy sat on one and began to slightly swing herself.

Kouichi sat on the swing next to her and did the same. He chuckled when he spotted Tommy and Jp stand with Lili, all watching Takuya and Zoe's fight. "Oh wow. Why won't they just hug and make-up?"

The black-ette smirked. "Or make-out." She smiled at Kouichi's laughter.

Kouichi stopped laughing and got serious. "Are you better?"

"Well, I don't know. I got an appointment with Dr. Shimi on Monday. But we'll see."

Stopping himself, Kouichi nodded. "But it really is strange. I mean, you were perfectly fine last month. But you started getting weak just a few weeks ago."

Amy stopped swinging. "Do you think it has to do with my Digimon side?"

"Maybe..."

"That day, when we got back from the Digital World, and when you were in the hospital and..." Amy hesitated. "I had my Digimon abilities still because I sensed the Spirits in the room. I haven't been able to use any of my abilities since then. Do you think...I used the rest of my power on you and I just got weak without it?"

Kouichi nodded. "Yeah...come to think of it, it's like a battery. In the Digital World, you would use your powers and had to rest when you were low. Like a battery charging. And when you were rested well enough, you were fine."

"But it's been years since that day."

Kouichi frowned. "Yeah..."

"Maybe the Digital World was like my charger." said Amy. "Im from the Digital World but I'm here..."

Kouichi watched his girlfriend's face fill with worry. He reached towards her and held her hand. "Or maybe it's just something physical the doctor can fix. I mean, it's most likely."

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah..." she smiled teasingly. "Kouichi! Why did are you getting me worried over things like that?" She punched him on the shoulder. "You jerk!" She then ran off.

Kouichi narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah?" he shouted and chased after her.

Laughing, Amy looked over her shoulder as Kouichi got near when all of a sudden...

Lili screamed as she fell of her wheelchair and Jp immediately covered her, pulling Tommy towards him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" yelled JP.

"STAY DOWN!" Takuya dropped Zoe off her feet and covered her as well.

At the table, Kouji pushed Stephanie underneath as he struggled to stand.

Amy tried to stand as well, but the ground shook so much, she fell instantly. Kouichi crawled on top of her and the ground shook even more.

Lili screamed and cried, truly afraid, and Jp hugged her.

And just as sudden as it started, it was gone.

Stephanie peeked from underneath the picnic table. "Um...what just happened?"

Kouji helped her out. "I don't know Steph. But we should go with the others."

By the time both of them arrived where they left Takuya and Zoe, Lili was already on her chair with wet eyes. Amy and Kouichi stood concerned.

"Okay, what the HECK was that?!" asked Tommy.

"It couldn't be an earthquake..." Zoe said in disbelief.

"Well, it was." Kouji replied, a bit annoyed.

Amy hung her head. "It doesn't make sense..."

Takuya frowned. "Any ideas?"

"Well, it was an earthquake alright." said Jp. "And a strange one."

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, but-"

Amy's head snapped up and to everyone's shock, her eyes were glowing.

"Amy, your eyes!" Lili cried out.

Tommy gasped. "They haven't glowed since..."

A silence filled the park.

"...since the Digital World." finished Zoe quietly.

Amy looked one by one at her friends, who all looked confused at her. She then got a sensation that she hadn't felt in a long time, three years to be exact. "The Digital World...it's in danger. I feel it."

Kouichi immediately wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. He placed his head on top of her head.

The others were quiet.

"A-Are you sure?" asked Lili nervously.

Takuya looked gravely at them. "We should-"

CCCCRAAAAAAACK!

The ground suddenly crumbled beneath them and all nine of them fell in a pit of darkness, their screams of terror trailing behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AQUAMARINE6996: And that's chappie one!<strong>_

_**TAKUYA: Awesome! **holds up thumbs****_

_**AQUAMARINE6996: School is first guys! If I don't update in a week, give me a few days till it I do! If I don't, you all have permission to hate me...hopefully you don't.**_

_**AMY: Don't forget to review!**_

_**JP: And follow!**_

_**TOMMY: And **__**favorite!**_

_**AQUAMARINE6996: On my profile, there are hyperlinks to my inspirations for Lili Sayuki and Stephanie Palimato. Get them a glance if you want to see how they look like! And if anyone is an artist and wants to help me out (cause I'm a terrible one), I would like some help with the cover image, and some Digimon so...PM me or review if you are interested! **_


	2. A Day Camping! Or not

_**AQUA: **looks at screen. Looks at Sora. Looks at screen. Looks at Cody. Looks back at screen. Looks at Yolei****_

_**MATT: Oh my god, what?**_

_**AQUA: 9 reviews, 19 favorites and 21 followers.**_

_**DAVIS: Yeah...**_

_**AQUA: I must be seeing things...in 1 chapter?**_

_**TK: Okay so I-**_

_**AQUA: OH EM GEEEEE!**_

_**TK: 0_0**_

_**SORA: Okay...thanks to:**_

_**~BigxDevil for favoriting**_

_**~ Digi-fanCapp for following, **_

_**~Erick Elencia for following, favoriting**_

_**~Gladius52 for following, favoriting**_

_**~MusicLover1997 for favoriting**_

_**~IrishDreamer4 for favoriting**_

_**~Libertate01 for following**_

_**~Molly Grace 16 for following, favoriting**_

_**~ OPIv2 for following**_

_**~Prince of Miracles for following, favoriting**_

_**~Redder45 for following, favoritng**_

_**~SeleneAlice for following, favoriting**_

_**~Starlight-swordwoman for favoriting**_

_**~Violet-Lilipuff for favoriting**_

_**~Sora Namikaze for following**_

_**~Taisenokami for following**_

_**~a . silent . music . box for following**_

_**~animebella09 for following, favoriting **_

_**~celebeec for favoriting**_

_**~digimonvictory for following**_

_**~emperorgreymon for following, favoriting**_

_**~lightus of the light for following, favoriting**_

_**~redday24 for following, favoriting**_

_**~sakura angel dark for following, favoriting**_

_**~summer490 for following, favoriting**_

_**~ultima-owner for following, favoriting**_

_**~wentvoltage123 for following, favoriting**_

_**TAI: Okay, now for reviews.**_

_**~lightus of the light - Aqua missed you too! **_

_**~ Digi-fanCapp - Don't worry. Aqua says that you'll learn to appreciate her cliff hangers because there will be a LOT for them :)**_

_**~animebella09 - I'm glad you loved the chapter! **_

_**~Molly Grace 16 - I'm glad Aqua has a sequel too and I can't wait to show you what she has planned.**_

_**~ ultima-owner - Eh...I GUESS falling is a fun way to travel. But it depends on what you land on :/**_

_**~ cecebeec - Will Amy be able to use her powers? Well, looks like you'll have to wait and see! ...just kidding. What's a Celestial without her powers?**_

_**~ Miharu-nyan - Thanks for the compliment!**_

_**~ I love Sirenmon - Aqua says thank you so very much for your love for Sirenmon! And she's very happy to hear that so many people liked her other story and are starting to love this one. Is Amy going to turn into her spirit forms again? Maybe...**_

_**AQUA: Woo hoo! Keny-kins?**_

_**KEN: Oh god, Keny-kins?**_

_**AQUA: Sorry, can't think of anything else :) Disclaimer!**_

_**KEN: Aquamarine6996 does NOT own Digimon Frontier/Adventure 02 or any of its characters. She only owns Amy Takashino, Lili Sayuki, Stephanie Palimato, and who knows what else.**_

_**MIMI: Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Odaiba ~March 13th 8:38 a.m.~<strong>_

"Aw man" yelled Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya as he ran as fast as he could towards the apartment building where the others were suppose to meet him. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and he brushed it every few minutes whenever it threatened to cover his eyes. "I'm late as it is!"

_Hope they didn't leave me! _he thought.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, a pretty brunette, sighed through a smile when she saw her friend run around the corner. Her sigh caught the attention of Takeru 'Tk' Takaishi, her boyfriend.

"What is it?" asked Tk.

"Guess whose late _again_."

Davis' feet pounded on the pavement and stopped as he breathed heavily.

"*gasp* Sorry...I'm...late!" choked out Davis and fell on his hands and knees.

Kari chuckled. "It's okay. It's a good thing you came right before we left for the camping site."

Davis, Kari, and Tk, along with a few others, were about to leave on a camping trip to celebrate a year of defeating MaloMyotismon and just last month, was the four year anniversary of defeating Myotismon.

Four years ago, there were eight kids, Tk and Kari being two youngest ones, and along with their Digimon, saved the Digital World, from an cruel Digimon called Myotismon. They were known as the Digidestined. Each of them had a something called Crests that allowed their partner Digimon to digivolve into higher forms. The Digidestined drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets, which were inserted into tags to wear around the neck.

And just last year, three more kids came along, one of the being Davis and again, Kari and Tk joined the new Digidestined. Their first challenge was defeating Ken Ichijoji, once known and feared as the Digimon Emperor. But once the new Digidestined freed Ken from evil, Davis managed to see past Ken's mistakes and accepted him as a friend, the others following his lead.

So since the anniversary dates of beating Myotismon, an enemy Digimon to both groups, were about close by, they simply decided on going to a camping trip in the woods.

Tk's eyes turned towards the left as he noticed the apartment's front entrance door open .

A lavender haired girl with large glasses stepped towards them. She was one of the three new Digidestined kids and the Digidestined of Love and Serenity.

"Hi Yolei!" greeted Tk (Digidestined of Hope).

Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue waved. "Hey! Is Davis here yet?" Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Davis on his knees, still trying to catch his breath. "Oh never mind..."

(Davis was the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.)

"Is everyone ready upstairs?" asked Kari (original Digidestined of Light).

Yolei nodded. "Yeah, Matt's just making sure the food's ready and Tai's locking up."

"And where's the others?"

The entrance door opened again and a large group of people walked out, all of them chattering cheerfully.

A small short brown haired boy was in the front of the group and he spoke to a red-haired boy with a laptop in hand. The short one was Iori Hida, Cody for short, and the red-head was Koushirou 'Izzi' Izumi. Cody was the other new Digidestined, Digidestined of Reliability and Knowledge and Izzi formed part of the original, original Digidestined of Knowledge.

Behind them, two girls carried large sleeping bags, the pink-dyed haired girl named Mimi Tachikawa and the short haired brunette was named Sora Takenouchi. Both of them were part of the original eight Digidestined. Mimi was the original Digidestined of Serenity and Sora was the original for Love.

Two more boys followed after, each of them carrying more camping supplies. Joe Kido, Digidestined of Reliability, was the tall, blue-haired boy with glasses and Ken Ichijoji was the boy with straight dark blue hair, the Digimon Emperor in the past and the Digidestined of Kindness.

And finally, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida and his best friend, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya held the rear with the rest of the camping supplies. Tai was Kari's older brother and Matt was the same to Tk. Tai: Digidestined of Courage and Matt: Digidestined of Friendship.

Remember that now.

Tai sighed as he dropped the tent he was carrying on his back. "Man, this is heavy..." he muttered.

"Well, at least this is the last of the stuff we need." Matt said and patted his friend on the back. The blonde looked around at the group.

"Is this everyone?"

The others nodded. "Yeah!"

"Now, wait just a minute!" cried out Joe. "We have to make sure of it!"

Sora giggled with Mimi and Yolei as Joe pushed up his glasses and stood on top of a curb to look at everyone above.

"Cody?"

"Here."

"Yolei?"

"Present!"

"Davis?"

"Right here."

"Kari?"

"Here.

"Tk?"

"I'm right in front of you Joe."

"Ken?"

"Present!"

"Sora?"

"Here."

"Mimi?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Izzi?"

"About four feet nearby."

"Matt."

"Absent."

"Tai?"

Tai sighed. "We're all here, Joe!" He grabbed the teenager by the neck and messed up his hair, causing the older boy to squawk. "Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>After Matt drove up in his dad's van, borrowed for the occasion, everyone pitched in on helping load the van and soon, they were on their way to the camping site.<p>

On the highway, Mimi smiled as she thought of an idea.

"Let's have a sing-a-long!" she suggested.

On the passenger seat, Tai shrugged. "Sure. What do you guys want to sing?"

"It better not be 'Let It Go' from Frozen or else I'm going to hurl." moaned Cody from the backseat.

Kari turned from her seat. "But that's a good song!"

"Nope, not for me!"

"Ditto on that Cody." Ken replied.

Yolei tapped on her chin. "How about...'Wheels on a Bus'?"

Davis groaned.

"WHAT?! I DON'T HEAR YOU SUGGESTING ANYTHING!" Yolei snapped.

Sora sighed. "Is 'Wheels on the Bus' okay with everyone?"

Izzy shrugged. "Sure. Who's going to start?"

Silence filled the van.

"You do it, Mimi."

Mimi glared at Tk. "Why me?"

"You suggested it!"

"You sing, Joe!"

"No!"

"Ken?"

"Sorry, I sing like a Frogmon."

On the driver's seat, Matt's eyebrow twitched as everyone began to yell at each other.

He growled as his fingers clenched the wheel. "OH SHUT UP! I'LL START!" he barked.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round,_

_round and round,_

_round and round._

_The wheels on the bus go round and round,_

_all through the town._

"Now was that hard?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nova Kurata's apartment ~March 13th 8:56 a.m.~<strong>_

14 year old Nova Kurata sighed. A few moments ago, he had just seen his cousin Davis leave with his friends. To some sort of camping site, he said.

Oh well. Nova was invited by Davis to go with them, but he politely refused the invite.

"Thanks Davis." He had said earlier. "But I'll be kinda busy today."

Nova walked away from the window and collapsed backwards on his bed. He grabbed a pair of headphones and music filled his ears.

Nova had black shaggy hair, which sometimes covered his large dark blue eyes. He had light tanned skin and wore a white T-shirt with a black symbol. Dark blue jeans and black socks completed the teen's current look.

A few minutes passed and Nova took that time to close his eyes. His bedroom door suddenly opened and his father, Akihiro Kurata, entered.

"Hey son." wheezed Akihiro and sneezed.

Nova immediately took off his headphones and sat up. "What's up, Dad?"

Akihiro blew his runny nose and he held out his hand towards him, letting money fall on Nova's hand. "Can you do me a favor and run down to the pharmacy? I think my medicine should be ready to be picked up."

Nova nodded and sat on his bed, putting on his black and white sneakers as his father walked over and sat next to him.

"What do you want for lunch, Nova?"

"How about pas-" Nova thought about it, then shook his head. "No, I'll make lunch today Dad."

Akihiro blew his nose again. "Son, I'll do it."

"No Dad, you're too sick. I'll pick up the medicine really quick and I'll make lunch when I get back." Nova stood up and grabbed his black jacket from the back of a chair. "You just stay put."

Akihiro smiled to himself when Nova left. "What a good kid.." He sneezed loudly and when he rose up his face, he noticed his wife's eyes looking back at him.

On the wall, was a picture of Kazumi Kurata, Akihiro's deceased wife and Nova's mother.

Akihiro picked up the picture and felt his eyes fill. "Kazumi..."

_I miss you so much...we both do..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matt's van ~March 13th 1:38 p.m. ~ <strong>_

Tai yawned loudly as he tried not to fall asleep.

In the back, almost everyone was snoring softly.

Well, except for Davis and Joe, who both snored obnoxiously loud.

Him and Kari both woke up very early to prepare the food and Matt, along with Tk, had come over to help preparing the camping supplies.

He didn't blame them for resting their eyes though, the camping site was far from Odaiba, almost eight hours away.

Sipping from a mug, Matt looked towards Tai. He placed his coffee down and the blonde smiled. "Tired?"

"Nah."

"Oh really? You can sleep if you want."

Tai shook his head. "No, it's okay. But thanks pal."

Matt chuckled. "Man! Joe's snoring sounds like a chainsaw or something. Who's the other one snoring with him? Davis?"

Tai laughed. "Yep." He turned around in his seat and smiled when he noticed Joe's glasses threatening to fall off his nose and into his wide open mouth. Davis sat on the very back, his face on the window and his mouth matching Joe's.

"Hey Matt? Davis is making a masterpiece on the window."

"With what?!"

"His saliva."

Matt's fingers clenched the steering wheel once again. "Davis better pray he can wash that off!" he growled.

Tai sneered playfully at his friend and looked back, this time at his crush.

Sora had her head resting on the window and Tai frowned when the van suddenly shook a bit violently, causing her head to knock on the glass.

"Damn, Matt! Can't you drive a little bit less rough?"

"Not my fault, Tai! These roads are stupid."

Brown eyes scanned the van and located a blanket folded nearby Mimi's and Cody's feet.

Grabbing it, Tai then took off his seat belt and tenderly lifted up Sora's head and placed the blanket between her head and the glass.

Matt grinned as he watched from the rear-view mirror, making Tai blush.

"What."

"No, _nothing_..."

Tai sat back on his seat and sighed. "Go ahead, Matt. Say it."

Matt patted him on the back. "No offense, Tai. But I think you're waiting too long to ask out you-know-who."

"W-Well, I'm waiting for the right moment!"

"Uh huh. Listen Tai. You've been crushing on _ahem_ since the Digital World! You ain't gonna find another girl like her anywhere else so I suggest to get you head out of the clouds and just ask her out! She's an awesome girl, and I'm pretty sure she won't hate you if you ask her. Tai...Tai...are you listening?"

"Pull over for a bit."

Matt rose up an eyebrow. "What, why?"

Tai tore his stare from the window and looked at his friend. "Just do it."

Seeing his friend so serious like that made Matt a little worried, but he obeyed and pulled over to the side of the road.

When the van stopped, Tai wasted no time in opening the door and getting out. Matt got out as well.

"Tai?"

The brunette stopped walking. In front of him was an area completely empty, except for miles and miles of tall grass. "I thought I..."

Matt's eyes widened when he suddenly saw a blurry image of an old friend in a distance.

"G-Gennai?!"

Tai began to run towards the figure, Matt not far behind. "GENNAI! GENNAI!"

In the van, Ken opened his eyes to see out the window, the two older boys run towards the plain. "Huh?"

His voice woke up Yolei, who had her head on his shoulder. "What is it, Ken?" she asked groggily.

One by one, everyone in the van woke up.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Where's my brother?"

"OW MY FOOT'S ASLEEP, GOD DAMMIT!"

"Why is my face sticky?"

"Why was your head on my legs?"

"What's that on the window?"

Izzi opened up the van door and stepped out. "Look, there they are!" he announced as he pointed towards the running boys.

Kari bit her lip in worry. "Tai?!" She began to run towards her brother.

"Hey, what about our stuff?" yelled Joe as he was left behind.

"Come on, Joe!" answered Tk.

Joe hesitated but followed.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Tai and Matt collapsed on the grass, taking huge gasps of air. They have been positive they saw their friend Gennai.

Gennai was a guide to Tai and the others at the Digital World. Taking the shape of an old man, he claimed to be data, but without the same attributes as Digimon. To see Gennai here in the Real World meant either Tai and Matt were seeing things or that the Digital World was in some sort of danger.

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

Both boys turned their heads to see the entire gang run towards them.

"What happened?" asked Mimi.

"We thought we saw...Gennai"

Everyone gasped.

"Gennai?" Ken exclaimed. "Why the heck would Gennai be here?"

"Are you sure it was him?" Sora said to Tai.

Tai looked at her. "Would I lie to you, Sora?" He looked away towards where he saw Gennai last. "It was him. I know it."

Cody frowned. "Well, there must be a reason why you two saw him."

Tk shared glances with Kari. "Do you think it was a call for help?"

"Maybe..."

A moment of silence filled the group.

"I say we get going." Matt said after a while. "We can keep an eye out for Gennai."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Davis stood silently as the others began to walk back. Why in the world was Gennai's image here?

"Davis!"

Davis turned and saw Cody waving him over. The others were already boarding Matt's van.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Coming!" Davis hollered back. He look once again towards the tall dead grass. But something made him freeze.

"V-Veemon?"

His Digimon partner, Veemon was standing right in front of him, a few meters away. Or so Davis thought.

Tai turned when he heard a shout.

"VEEMON!"

Tai ran towards Cody, who stood confused as he watched Davis run away. "Cody! What's going on?"

Davis tried to catch up with his blue friend, but Veemon seemed to just avoid him.

"Vee-gahh!"

Izzy gasped when he watched from afar as Davis suddenly fell.

"Davis!" yelled Ken and everyone ran again towards him.

Davis groaned as he struggled to hold on to the edge of a large hole in the ground. He looked down and noticed himself dangling above nothing. "Help! Someone help me!"

Tai threw himself on his knees and held on to Davis' arm. "Hang on, buddy! I got you!"

Another arm held on to Davis' other and Tai looked to the side to see Sora struggle to hold her friend. She looked at him, gritting her teeth. "On three! One, two, THREE!"

With a groan, Tai and Sora worked together to lift up Davis from the hole.

Not one of them noticed the cracks forming beneath them.

Davis gasped for breath. "Thanks Tai...Sora." He placed his hand on his chest to calm himself.

"And what were you doing, dim-wit?" asked Matt.

Davis looked at them. "I was-"

CRRRRAACCKKKK!

The cracks widened and in terror, the Digidestined tried to escape the widening hole, but all of them fell into a pit of nothingness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nova's apartment ~2:15 p.m.~ <strong>_

Sitting on his bed, stomach satisfied, Nova sighed.

_I'm bored...maybe I should have accepted Davis' invitation. Then again, I wouldn't talk to anyone and I don't want to appear rude._

He could do something with his dad. But he was sick and sleeping as we now speak. Nova didn't want to bother him.

A smile suddenly appeared on his face. But there _was_ someone he could always hang out with.

Nova stood up and headed towards his laptop, which sat upon a desk.

Impmon was his partner Digimon, whom Nova could always trust with anything. They have spent great times together, from helping Davis from time to time with Digimon in the Human World (long time ago) to hiding him and his Digimon, Veemon, from his insane sister Jun.

Davis showed Nova in the past how to open up a portal to the Digital World so Impmon could come visit. And that's what Nova did now.

He held out his Digvice and and a window opened on his screen. "Digiport, open!"

But instead of his friend Impmon appearing, a extremely bright light blinded his eyes and Nova thought he felt himself floating before finding himself falling down a bottomless hole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AMY: Whoa...<strong>_

_**LILI: I know right?**_

_**SORA: Hello!**_

_**STEPHANIE: HELLO! :D**_

_**MATT: 0-o**_

_**KOUJI: **cringes** I'm sorry.**_

_**TAI: So that's chapter 2!**_

_**JOE: Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**TAKUYA: And don't forget to to review!**_

_**YOLEI: And follow!**_

_**JP: And favorite!**_

_**AQUAMARINE6996: Byee! Love ya! **_

_**AND NOVA KURATA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! BELONGS TO LIGHTUS OF THE LIGHT!**_


	3. Who are you?

_**AQUA: Hello!**_

_**EVERYONE: Hello!**_

_**YOLEI: How was your weekend, Aqua?**_

_**AQUA: *stares off into distance and shivers***_

_**TOMMY: What? What happened?**_

_**AQUA: Okay, so if you guys didn't know, I absolutely LOVE parties. I LOVE them with such a passion..**_

_**KOUJI: And?**_

_**AQUA: Hush, Kouji-kins. So I went to this party on Saturday and I had a great time until-**_

_**TAKUYA: The DJ put on a song you hate?**_

_**AQUA: Um, no. Until this guy asked me to dance.**_

_**MIMI: Was he cute?**_

_**AQUA: Yes, girl. He was pretty cute. Anyways, that was the worst mistake of my life, dancing with him becaus-**_

_**DAVIS: He started twerking on the wall?**_

_**AQUA: Oh my goodness gracious...NO! We weren't even in the middle of the song before his hands started sweating. Like REALLY BAD.**_

_**SORA, ZOE: EW! **_

_**AQUA: And when the song was done, I swear I ran to the restroom cause my hands were full of the bastard's sweat!**_

_**KEN: 0 _ 0**_

_**AQUA: And when I come back out, the guy's there and he's like 'you wanna dance some more?' **_

_**AMY: *faints***_

_**AQUA: *shivers* Thank God, the cake was being cut right at that moment. I told him, 'Um..maybe after?' I completely avoided him after that. Now...Matt! Reviews, por favor! (please)**_

_**MATT: Thanks to:**_

_**~lightus of the light**_

_**~animebella09 - You'll find out who Nova is, don't worry :)**_

_**~cecebeec - I'm glad your excited about this cause I sure as hell am! Are these holes made by the enemy? Maybe. Maybe not.**_

_**~Digi-fanCapp - Thanks for the corrections!**_

_**~ I Love Sirenmon (guest) - Aqua says that all of her readers will soon find out more about Nova. And Sirenmon shall appear soon! Maybe **_

_**~Molly Grace 16 - I hope you enjoy this chapter since we're all in this. And you'll soon see what Nova will contribute to the story.**_

_**~ ultima - owner - Yes, we're all following Alice's footsteps in falling down a hole in the ground.**_

_**~ MiharuoftheWhiteSea - Hey! Aqua's glad you're back! And will Impmon act the same as Tamers? Um, Aqua will try to make him the same but a bit less rowdy. **_

_**AQUA: Kouichi? Can you thank the rest?**_

_**KOUICHI: Aqua wants to thank:**_

_**~GhiraLinkLover4Ever for following**_

_**and**_

_**~MiharuoftheWhiteSea for following and favoriting**_

_**ZOE: Aquamarine6996 does not own Digimon Frontier or Adventure 02. She also does not own OC Nova Kurata, belongs to Lightus of the Light. She only own Amy Takashino, Lili Sayuki, Stephanie Palimato, the Great Spirits and some other things.**_

_**JP: Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Joe screamed out in terror as he fell down the hole that had opened up recently. His blue hair kept whipping in his eyes and his face was soon a bit numb from it and the air pressure.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Falling, Joe looked quickly to the side and saw a girl with blond hair, whom he didn't recognize. Her screams matched his and she seemed to be reaching up for something to grasp, but, of course, there was nothing.

He looked back down and gasped when he saw himself, reaching land.

And fast.

* * *

><p>Kouichi bent down slightly to let Lili off his back and on a boulder. In the dim light, Lili then watched as Kouichi moved around his arms, stretching his muscles.<p>

"Do you mind carrying me, Kouichi?" she asked. "I'm sorry if you do."

Kouichi smiled as he shook his head. "No I don't mind. Your wheelchair's broken so I kinda have to."

When Kouichi found Lili, she was on the floor, dragging herself into a corner and her wheelchair was several feet away, unusable. There was no other choice than to carry the girl.

"Besides, you aren't that heavy for me to carry."

Lili smiled. "Good."

"Well, we seem to be in some sort of a tunnel." said Kouichi as he looked around at their surroundings.

"Yeah, figured as much."

Kouichi placed his hands on the back of his head. "Well, wanna keep looking?"

"Sure." Lili wrapped her arms around Kouichi's neck and her legs wrapped around his stomach. Once she was settled in, Kouichi began to walk. "You think the others are okay?"

Kouichi nodded. "Yeah, I think they're okay. I'm sure this isn't the first time we've been separated in the Digital World." He assured. His grip suddenly tightened on Lili's legs, making her nervous.

"W-What?"

"Shh!"

Kouichi backed up and hid himself and Lili in a shadow. None of them realized, but the shadow seemed to turn darker, making it very difficult for anyone to see them. "I sense Light. But it isn't my brother."

In the darkness, Lili frowned. "You sense things?"

Kouichi paused and thought over his words. _Yeah..I sense Light. I-I sense things?_

The two teenagers hushed when they heard voices coming their way.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Kari held Matt by his shirt as he led the way to who knows where. "Oh Matt, what if we never find the others?"

"We'll find them Kari." reassured Matt. "Or better yet, they'll find us."

Stumbling slightly, Kari nodded. "Right."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, almost tripped on something." Kari said and suddenly bumped onto Matt's back. "Ow! Why'd you stop?"

"Hello."

Kari squinted her eyes and was slightly startled when a raven-haired boy appeared out of the shadows, carrying a girl with light brown hair was on his back. Both were covered in cuts and bruises. She could only imagine who she and Matt looked like.

"Who are you?" asked Matt suspiciously.

The girl on the boy's back backed her head shyly.

"I'm Kouichi Kimura. And this is Lili Sayuki, a friend of mine." the boy answered.

Kari felt something strange going on with the boy. Meanwhile, Matt continued to speak for them.

"I'm Matt and this is Kari."

The boy, Kouichi, nodded. "Are you guys lost, too?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, we were on our way somewhere before all of our group fell in a hole."

"Yeah, same here. We were in a park and this earthquake opened one."

Lili looked at Kari, who seemed to be spooked by something. "Um, are you okay?"

Everyone looked at the brunette.

"Yeah.." answered Kari at last. "I'm okay."

Matt looked at Kouichi. "Well, since we're all lost, I say we stick together until we find our friends."

Kouichi nodded. "That's good with me."

Matt and Kouichi led the way down the tunnel, leaving Kari alone with her thoughts.

Kari stared at the raven-haired boy. Something's not right with him. She should be careful.

* * *

><p>Zoe gritted her teeth as Tai and Ken helped her walk.<p>

When she had woken up, a throbbing pain pierced in her left leg and the two boys helping her walk were peering down at her.

Zoe tried to hop faster to match the boy's footsteps, but she still managed to slow them down.

She sighed heavily and stopped. "You know what? I'm slowing you guys down. Just leave me here and come back when you find someone."

The boy with large brown hair shook his head. "Uh uh. Can't do that." He picked her up suddenly bridal-style and smiled. "No man left behind."

"Don't cha mean 'woman', Tai?" corrected Cody, who was with them. "I mean, she's not a man."

Tai sweatdropped and chuckled. "Right. No woMAN left behind."

Ken chuckled. "There you go."

Zoe looked up at the boy carrying her and blushed when he smiled back at her.

Man, Tai reminded her slightly of Takuya.

"So...who are you looking for, Zoey?" asked Cody.

"Well, there's nine of us. Four girls and five guys."

"And how do they look like?" Ken replied.

Zoe let her gaze wander. "Well, there's Takuya. He's kinda like Tai but his hair isn't that long and he has goggles. He's my age. There's Kouji. He has long black hair and he usually had a bandanna covering his head. He has a twin called Kouichi, but his hair is shoulder-length. Tommy is the youngest one, 13 years old. He has brown hair and he is never seen without this big orange hat. Jp is the oldest one. He's kinda built, tall and he has brown hair. Stephanie is a blue-ette and she has some really pretty natural blue eyes. Lili has brown hair and because of an accident, she has to be in a wheelchair 24/7."

"That's horrible." Tai muttered sadly.

"Yeah...and then there's Amy. She has long black hair and black eyes."

"We'll keep an eye out for them." said Ken. "And for our friends too."

"I wonder where our Digimon are?" asked Cody. "I miss Armadillomon."

"Yeah me too..I miss Wormmon."

"Digimon?" said Zoe. "You've been to the Digital World?"

Tai nodded. "Yep, more than once. In our group, there's two separate groups. The original Digidestined and the new ones. I'm the leader of the original Digidestined and Cody and Ken are part of the new group. What Digimon do you have?"

Zoe looked confused. "I don't have one actually."

Tai stopped walking and everyone stared at her.

"But you've been to the Digital World." he said. "You can't go to the Digital World unless you're a Digidestined with a Digimon partner."

"My friends and I have been to the Digital World because Lady Ophanimon called for us. I'm a Legendary Warrior." Zoe replied.

Ken shared glances with his friends. "I've never heard of a Legendary Warrior."

Zoe sighed tiredly. _How can I explain this?_

* * *

><p>Yolei and Jp have been wandering around for about an hour before finding Kouji. Well, before tripping over Kouji.<p>

Yolei had cried out when she fell and Jp heard some swearing. And he was pretty sure Yolei didn't cuss.

"Ow!

"Oh sh-!" Groaning, Kouji sighed. "Thanks, now I hurt all over."

Jp smiled as he helped up his friend stand. "Kouji! We found you!"

"S-Sorry..." muttered Yolei shyly as she bit her lip.

Kouji looked at the lavander-haired girl and sighed. "It's okay, um..."

"Yolei."

"She found me and helped me get unstuck from this nook between rocks." explained Jp.

Kouji cringed. "Ouch. You okay?"

Jp held up his arm and Kouji could see some serious scrapes. "It hurt a while ago, but I got used to it."

"Well, we better find help so it doesn't get infected."

"So um, I guess this is one of the people you were looking for, huh Jp?" said Yolei.

Jp nodded. "Well, one of the eight."

"You looking for someone too?" asked Kouji.

Yolei nodded. "More than one, actually. We're a pretty large group."

"How many?"

The boys stood silently as Yolei counted in her head. "11."

Jp's eyes widened. "11?! Wow."

"Well, we better start moving." said Kouji. "We're not going to find anyone standing here."

"Well, you found me."

Everyone turned around, slightly startled and Yolei suddenly beamed.

"Davis!"

Jp and Kouji watched as Yolei gave the new boy a bear-hug. The brunette's face turned red really quickly.

"Yolei...air...yolei!"

Yolei blushed scarlet when Davis collapsed on the ground.

"T-That's why you should eat your veggies, dimwit! So you can be strong!" she blurted.

Kouji and Jp shared glances and sweat-droppped.

Davis stood up and tiredly held out a hand. "I'm Davis."

Kouji shook his hand. "Kouji. And this is Jp." he said as Jp shook Davis' hand afterwards.

"So...where are we?" asked Davis.

Jp sighed. "Well, my guess? The Digital World."

"No der, Einstein." huffed Kouji.

"Hey!" Jp glared at Kouji.

Davis nodded his head. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Jp smiled triumphantly towards Kouji.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Hmph. Let's just go." he said and began to walk away as the others followed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~x~x~x~<em>**

_"TAKUYA! TAKUYA, HELP ME!" screamed Zoe as she was struggling to see._

_Suddenly, Takuya heroically jumped over a rock and held open his arms. "I'm right here!"_

_Zoe gasped and __both of them embraced._

_"Oh, Takuya!" gushed Zoe. "I thought I would never find you! I was so scared..."_

_Takuya tightened his hug on her. "Don't worry, Zo. I will never lose you. And I'll protect you even if it means my own death!" _

_Zoe's beautiful eyes misted. "Do you really mean that?"_

_"Am I incredibly handsome?"_

_Zoe smiled and her lips drew near Takuya's. _

_Takuya puckered his lips and..._

**~x~x~x~**

"Takuya? Takuya, are you kissing the ground?"

Takuya opened his eyes, startled, and sweat dropped when Izzy and Sora stared. "Heh heh, sorry.." he chuckled and sat up.

Izzy blinked. "Okay...Anyways, so that's my theory of why were called into the Digital World." said Izzy. "It's a clear sign."

Sora sighed as she dusted off some dirt from her shirt. "Why can't we ever be called into the Digital World in a NORMAL way? We're always falling."

"Well, when me and my friends were called to the Digital World, we went in a Trailmon." Takuya answered.

"Aw, that's not fair."

"Not very comfortable though. Felt like a crazy roller coaster." Takuya said cringing as he recalled the trip.

"So you said you're a Legendary Warrior." Izzy wondered. "And what exactly is that?"

Takuya placed his hands behind his head and sighed as he rested on the wall. "Well, in my Digital World, there are ten Legendary Spirits. Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Metal, Earth and Wood."

"Which one is yours?" asked Izzy.

"Fire. My other friends possess Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder and Darkness. There are also two Great Spirits: Sound and Spirit. My friend Ames possess both of them. Each of those spirits, Legendary and Great, there are two evolutions: Human and Beast. So in order to fight bad guys, we had to use those spirits to stop them."

"So it's sort of like us." Sora said. "Except we have Crests."

"And what's that?" asked Takuya.

"We have Digimon partners. And you know how Digimon digivolve into more powerful forms? Well, those crests we have help our partners digivolve whenever needed. There's Courage, Friendship, Love. Serenity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, and we recently found out about Kindness." Sora explained. "I have Love and Izzy here has Knowledge."

Takuya nodded towards the genius. "Figured."

* * *

><p>Amy cautiously walked around in a dim light while calling out her friends' names.<p>

"Kouichi! Takuya! Kouji!" she sighed. "Steph! Zo? Lili, Jp, Tommy!"

_Where in the freakin world are they?_

A crunch was heard a few feet to her right and Amy almost punched the guy who suddenly appeared. She screamed, and the tall dark-blue haired boy screamed as well.

Amy jumped back and she stood in a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you?!" she commanded.

"I'm Joe! J-Joe Kido!" The boy held up his hands. "I surrender! I surrender!"

Amy narrowed her eyes. The guy really appeared startled. Her eyes scanned over him and her eyes stopped when she saw a blood mark on his shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder?" she asked.

"When I was falling, I kinda scraped my shoulder on a rock." answered Joe. "I can't rip my clothes because the material's too thick to apply pressure."

Amy held up her hand towards him and froze when she found herself trying to use her powers. Nothing happened.

A sigh and a ripping sound was heard and Joe was surprised to see the girl give him a bit of her shirt she had ripped from the bottom.

"Here." she said.

As Joe immediately placed it on his wound, she introduced herself. "My name's Amy Takashino and I'm sorry for almost hurting you."

"It's okay." said Joe and scrunched up his nose to push up his glasses. "Sorry for starling you."

Amy smiled. "Apology accepted. Hey, um, have you seen any other people?"

"Actually, I have. One of my friends and this other guy I don't know."

Amy's face beamed. Maybe the other guy was one of her friends.

Footsteps approached them and both heads turned.

Her face fell when she didn't recognize either of the faces.

A blond boy glanced at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amy."

"That's Tk." said Joe as he stood between them.

Amy looked to the side and saw another boy her age facing the floor. "And who's that?"

Tk and Joe shrugged.

"I have no idea." said Tk. "I've seen him once or twice back home. He's Davis' cousin."

The boy said nothing as Amy walked towards him. "What's your name?"

Silence.

"Well, I'm Amy." she said and held out her hand.

The boy looked up and glanced at her hand and kind smile.

After a few seconds, he took his hand out of his jacket pockets and shook her hand firmly.

"I'm Nova. Nova Kurata."

* * *

><p>Tommy groaned as he opened his eyes.<p>

Where was he?

He saw some rocks on the ceiling, and... his hat.

What the heck is his hat doing on the ceiling? And why was his leg up?

Tommy focused his sight and realized he was upside-down, hanging from something. Vines?

"Hello?" he called out and tried several times to reach his tangled foot but couldn't. He sighed and let his arms dangle above his head. "Hellooo..."

"Is anyone there?"

Tommy snapped up. Sounded like a girl.

Multiple footsteps walked towards him. Tommy frowned. Must be more then one. Good, then they could help him down.

A girl with long pink hair turned the corner and gasped when she saw the dangling 13 year old.

Tommy gave her a nervous smile. "Help?"

Another girl turned the corner and she also gasped. "Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes widened. "Stephanie?"

The unknown girl looked confused towards Stephanie. "You know him?"

Stephanie nodded as she headed for Tommy. "Yeah, he's one of my friends." She looked up at his tangled foot. "Hum..." She looked at the girl. "You hold his arms and I'll try and cut the vines."

Tommy looked at her dumb-founded. "And HOW are you gonna cut the vines."

Stephanie stared back and held up a hand, her long blue fingernails showing. "With my nails, duh."

The other girl crinkled her nose. "But then your nails will get dirty!"

"Eh. I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Stephanie stood on two separate boulders and using her nails, started cutting away. The vine was cut and Tommy fell two feet on his back.

The girl looked down at him while he groaned.

"Hi! I'm Mimi!" she smiled.

Tommy groaned again before answering. "Tommy. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AQUA: *starts dancing to Mexican tribal music*<strong>_

_**TK: What are you doing?**_

_**AQUA: Dancing. *stops dancing* HEY! Which one of my readers are from Australia?**_

_**TOMMY: Why?**_

_**AQUA: WHY? Because I freakin LOVE Australia! I'm saving up money to go there on vacation to go see the Great Barrier Reef! WOO HOO!**_

_**KEN: And how much money do you have saved up?**_

_**AQUA: Um... *sweat drops* not much. Heh heh... **_

_**JP: *appears dancing to Mexican tribal music* I have no idea what the lyrics say but I love it!**_

_**AQUA: *dances with Jp* Jp, you better not start twerking okay?!**_

_**JP: No... *to himself* Crap.**_

_**LILI: Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to...**_

_**TK: Review!**_

_**JP: Follow!**_

_**KEN: And favorite!**_

_**AQUA: Bye!**_


	4. The Gathering

_**AQUA: Hello!**_

_**STEPHANIE: Hello!**_

_**AQUA: Welcome to chapter four of 'The Return!'**_

_**EVERYONE: Yay!**_

_**AQUA: Sora? Can you thank our new followers and favorites?**_

_**SORA: Sure. Thanks to: **_

_**~Rio Zero Silver for following and favoriting both the story and Aqua**_

_**~Jon Voris for following and favoriting Aqua and the story**_

_**and**_

_**~Mijux for following**_

_**AQUA:** **Awesome sauce. Now Takuya, the reviews!**_

_**TAKUYA: Sweet. **_

_**~lightus of the light - Don't worry, Impmon and the other Digimon will come out soon...I think**_

_**~Molly Grace 16 - Honestly, I would have preferred to be stuck with my group in the tunnels, but oh well. Aqua's rules :(**_

_**~ ultima-owner - The teddy bear? Oh, you mean Tommy? Yeah, he was lucky to be stuck on vines. I think the rest of us just fell on the ground. **rubs head** I really gotta stop landing on my head.**_

_**~cecebeec - Of course Amy will find Kouichi! Who knows what might happen? ... They might get rid of anything in their way ... **remembers Amy's glowing eyes and pissed off face** That'll be scary...**_

_**~ Jon Voris - Wow, that's a long review...but I don't mind! C: Yeahhh I don't like Mexican music either but since Aqua's Mexican, I have to put up with it. ON THE OTHER HAND, some songs are catchy! And thanks for rating Aqua 150/50 stars!**_

_**~ Digi-fanCapp - I'm glad you think the interactions were entertaining! Wait a minute...Hey. Don't make fun of my dream.**_

_**ZOE: Aquamarine6996 does not own Digimon Frontier or Adventure 02. She does not own Nova Kurata either because he belongs to lightus of the light. She only owns Amy Takashino, Lili Sayuki and Stephanie Palimato. And some more stuff.**_

_**IMPMON: Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>Kouji, Yolei, and Davis watched silently as Jp tended to a newly born fire.<p>

They have been walking for what seemed like hours. But found nothing. Luckily, there were a few tree roots poking out of walls, convincing the group that they were in an underground tunnel.

The air was starting to get chilly and Jp tried to make the small flames grow a bit more.

Yolei hugged her knees close to her chest and shivered.

Davis noticed and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just a little cold."

"Don't worry" Kouji replied. He watched Jp, who had on a focused look. "You got this, right Jp?"

The oldest boy nodded. "There." he said once the flame was at a decent size.

Yolei blew on her hands and held them up to the fire.

"So what do we do now?" asked Davis.

Kouji leaned on the wall and sighed. "Rest."

Yolei nodded. "Can't argue with that. I'm so sore." And with that, she curled up at a safe distance next to the fire and fell asleep.

Kouji watched Davis as he yawned. "Got to sleep man. I'll keep watch."

"You sure? I can stay up."

"Nah, I got it."

"Well, wake me up in an hour or so."

Davis laid down nearby Yolei, leaving Jp and Kouji with nothing else to do except watch the fire.

"I hope we find the others soon." Jp said.

Kouji nodded. "Yeah."

Jp then smirked. "And I bet your especially worried about your girl."

Blushing, Kouji glared. "My GIRL?!"

"Well, yeah." Jp retorted. "You're head over heels for her."

"Well, for your information...she's...um..."

Jp rose up an eyebrow at the stuttering boy. "She's what?"

Kouji sighed. "Never mind. Stephanie's my friend. That's it."

"Riiight."

The night (?) grew quiet with occasional snores. Jp rubbed his eyes and yawned.

_I really do hope Lili's okay._

* * *

><p>In another tunnel, Tai stared at the fire as well while Zoe, Cody and Ken fell asleep nearby.<p>

Eyes fluttering, his head fell back and hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Holy shit!" he hissed and groaned as pain filled his head.

"Ow, you okay?"

Tai looked up and saw Ken sit up worryingly. "I'm fine." He groaned. "Maybe I needed that to wake up."

Ken chuckled. His face then got serious. "Hey Tai. Where do you think our Digimon are?"

"..." Tai sighed. "I don't know Ken. I really don't. But" he added once he saw Ken's distressed face, "we'll find them."

"I miss Wormmon. Last time I saw him was about two weeks ago, I think."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, Agumon left two weeks ago too. But he was kinda worried about something."

Ken's eyes widened. "You noticed that too?"

"What? Wormmon, too?"

"Yeah, he didn't speak much and when he left, he did it without hesitating."

Tai grew silent.

"Well, when we find them, they'll probably tell us why."

Ken looked around. "Maybe...whatever is was that they were worried about...maybe, that's why we're here."

"Most likely." Tai agreed. "But knows what _it_ is?"

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Check this out!" said Matt as his voice echoed in a large room.<p>

Lili eye's widened as she took in her surroundings. It was a large room, a VERY large room to be exact. The room was filled with ledges, boulders, holes, you name it. Her family's cafe was pretty big but in this room, about eight of them could have fit easily inside.

"What is this place?" she asked.

Kouichi shrugged as he shifted her weight on his back. "I don't know Lili."

Kari climbed on a rock and gasped. "Look! There's tunnels! About a dozen of them!"

Matt looked around and saw that she was right. Tunnels were lined up along the walls. "This is great! Let's just stay here and wait until someone comes in!"

Kouichi bent down and Lili sat on the floor. "So we'll just camp out here and wait."

Matt nodded. "Right, let's see if we can build a fire or something." He then looked at Lili. "You can stay here."

Everyone nodded and split up, leaving by herself.

Lili smirked. _Well, can't just sit here and do nothing._ She looked around and saw some plants poking out of some rocks, several small red berries hanging from them.

"I think those are gooseberries." she said to herself and Lili dragged herself to the rocks, lifting up her right leg and with struggle, got herself on top of a small flat ledge. Lili looked closely and saw that she was right.

The grey branches had red thorns and the leaves were bright green with five points.

Lili carefully took off the berries form the branch. _I can't wait till the others see this!_ she thought happily. _And maybe Kari will be happy too!_

Kari hadn't spoken a word since Lili and Kouichi joined them. Lili was thinking that maybe she didn't trust strangers and she may end up having a problem with them being there. Of course, she didn't blame her. She would feel the same way. But maybe with these gooseberries as a treat, Kari might learn to trust her and Kouichi.

_I wonder where Jp is. He must be really worried about me._

Lili's cheeks blushed. Jp had been taking care of her since that day in the Digital World. At first, Lili had been really shy of meeting him and his friends. But as time passed, Lili found herself to be really happy whenever he payed attention. Heck, she was bawling on the Trailmon her last day because she couldn't bear the thought of not talking to him anymore. But thank goodness Jp got home safely and that they were still friends. Who knows wha-

"_Grrr.._"

The brunette froze, her fingers reaching out to pick a berry. She didn't know if it was her imagination, but her heart pumped faster than usual and she started to sweat.

"K-Kouichi?!" she squeaked softly.

Her eyes moved to the left when a bright yellow blur whooshed by.

She felt ice-cold and her breath caught on her throat.

Three yellow ape-like creatures with yellow fur were about twenty feet away form her, sniffing the air. On their backs was a large white bone.

_They're Digimon. REALLY BIG DIGIMON!_

Trying extremely hard not to panic, Lili lowered her hand and laid down on the rock. She closed her eyes and a loud bang filled the air. Reopening them, Lili looked at her legs and noticed that her leg had knocked over a rock. She groaned silently.

The sound wasn't unnoticed by the Digimon, who now looked directly at her. One of them cocked its head.

_M-M-Maybe they're friendly._ thought Lili.

She gulped and lifted up her head, a soft smile greeting the apes.

"GAHHHH!"

One of the Digimon screeched loudly and the other two held up their bones.

_Oh no..._

The screeching Digimon held up his bone as well and began to make her way towards her.

_Oh_ _NO!_

"HELP ME!" Lili took a breath breath. "AHHHHH! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

* * *

><p>"So you live right next to the mall? How neat! There's this one mall in America, where I live btw, and it's just amazing! It's got so many stores and the clothes are from the latest trends and fashion and once a year, they hold this fashion show and I go model some clothes and win trophies and money and-"<p>

"Mimi." Stephanie sighed as she stopped the girly girl. "I would REALLY like to talk about this some more but right now, we gotta find our friends."

Mimi's face fell. "Oh right..." Her face brightened. "Then I'll make sure not to forget about this conversation."

Tommy snickered silently next to Stephanie. "Gee Steph, I'm sure you'll love to talk some more. Why don't you?"

Stephanie huffed as she pushed Tommy's hat off his head.

"Hey!"

"Oops sorry."

The three teens continued to walk and stopped when a scream echoed in the tunnel.

Stephanie shared looks.

"Um, what was that?" chuckled Mimi nervously.

Tommy bit his lip. "Something...doesn't feel right."

The blue-ette began to jog towards the sound source. "Let's find out."

* * *

><p>Amy sat on the ground in front of the boys as they started to make a fire. She had insisted on helping, arguing that she knew how to make a fire, but they refused the help.<p>

Once the fire was set, Nova sat in front of her and sighed. Amy gave him a soft smile when he glanced at her.

"Tired?"

Nova nodded. "A bit."

Amy let her head rest on the wall. "Me too." She shut her eyes and heard Joe and Tk settle themselves nearby.

Tk sighed as Joe took off his glasses and began to clean them with his ripped shirt. Once done, he placed them on and looked around.

Tk was glad Joe was there with him, at least he knew the guy. But the other two..they were okay, he guessed. Amy was nice and Nova...was nice too. I mean, Tk didn't really talk to him, even if he was Davis' cousin. But Nova was the one who helped him make the fire and who gave up his jacket when Amy got a little cold a while ago. So Tk was okay with them.

"You good?" whispered Joe.

Tk nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A silence overcame the small group and Nova took this as an opportunity to close his eyes.

"Lili?"

Nova opened up an eyelid and saw Amy looked down the tunnel to the right of them. Her face was filled of worry as she stood up.

"What?" asked Tk.

Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I...I thought I..." A glow filled her eyes and caused the boys to scream.

"GAH!" yelled Joe as Tk gasped.

"What the hell?!"

"LILI?!" yelled glowy-eyed Amy and she began to run.

Joe stood up. "Where're you going!?"

A scream, not Amy's, was heard by them and Nova shared looks with the others.

"Let's go." he commanded and the teen ran after Amy.

Tk and Joe shared looks, shrugged and ran after him.

* * *

><p>Takuya, Sora and Izzy were sleeping when they heard the screeching and Takuya was already running at the call for help.<p>

Takuya ran as fast as he could towards the end of the tunnel, where he could faintly see some light. "Come on! We're almost there!"

Izzy huffed and puffed as he struggled to catch up. "HELLO? CAN YOU GUYS WAIT!?"

"C'mon Izzy!" yelled Sora.

_**~x~x~x~**_

When Takuya, Sora and Izzy arrived in the large room, Lili had tears trailing down her face and a very large ape was walking towards her, a large bone in hand.

"Oh no...LILI!" he yelled.

"LILI!"

Sora looked towards her right and saw a boy her age run out of a tunnel and towards the girl in danger. Another boy ran after him and tackled him down.

"Don't be stupid!" the boy hissed. "You'll kill both of you and Lili!"

Davis and Yolei appeared soon after.

"Davis!" Sora called out. "Yolei!"

Both kids turned their heads and waved their arms. "Sora! Izzy!"

Takuya froze as he thought of a plan. _C'mon, Kanbara, C'MON! THINK, YOU IDIOT!_

Lili gasped as the ape rose up the bone above her.

Jp pushed Kouji off of him. "NO!"

All of a sudden, a blur shot out of another tunnel and Amy flew towards the ape, kicking it square on the chest. Thier ape leader flying towards the wall, his companions screeched in shock.

Lili opened up her eyes and saw Amy, above her, catching her breath. Amy looked down at her.

"Lili, are you okay?"

Lili nodded, not believing what her best friend had done.

Meanwhile, Davis' eyes were close to popping out. "D-Did that girl just knock that ape away from the other one?"

"I think so..." gawked Izzy. "But HOW?"

Jp ran towards the girls and lifted up Lili. She, of course, didn't argue because the Digimon rounded up again.

"Those are Hanumon." growled Amy as she backed down.

Tk, who had arrived with Nova and Joe, stared. "And how in the heck do you know that?"

Davis' eyes brightened instantly. "Hey, Nova! You're here!"

Nova gave his cousin a smile. "Hey Davis."

Kouji looked at Tk, answering his question. "Because she'-"

The Hanumon glared at the Humans. The leader looked at his partners and pointed at them.

"Um, Amy? Force field.." muttered Takuya.

Amy held up her hands and stopped when nothing happened.

"Um, what is she doing?" whispered Yolei. Davis shrugged.

"I don't know."

"My powers..." gasped Amy and lowered her hands. "They're gone."

Lili glanced up and saw the three Hanumon heading towards them. "LOOK OUT!"

The Hanumon stalked towards their panicing targets and all of them had their weapons ready. Yolei peeked open an eye and gasped.

Sticks, rocks, and other random things suddenly flew in the air and hit the Hanumon, causing them to stop.

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

"YEAH! YOU BIG BULLY!"

"PISS OFF, FUR BALLS!"

"BIG UGLY WERIDOS!"

Joe looked behind the Hanumon and smiled. "Look! It's the rest of the gang!"

Tai, Mimi, Cody, Matt, Kari, and Ken, along with a few other people, were the ones throwing the things at the Hanumon. Kouji brightened when he saw his twin, Stephanie, Tommy and Zoe.

"Guys!"

Stephanie paused throwing and smiled. "Kouji!"

As they continued their attack, both Warriors and Digidestined met up and greeted each other.

"Kari!" yelled Tk as they embraced.

"Tk!" Kari sighed. "Thank goodness!"

Amy and Kouichi just plainly embraced, their hug speaking out their love and worry.

"Um, I'm sorry to break up this heart-filling moment," Zoe interrupted as she was being held by Takuya, "but the Hanumon are mad now."

And mad they were. The three Hanumon let out a howl and their eyes showed rage. Takuya, placing Zoe on the floor, along with Davis and Tai, all at once stepped in front of their groups as the others shook in slight fear.

Amy squeezed Kouichi's hand and braced herself for the attack. _God damn it! And I can't protect them!_

Now the Hanumon had a chance. "Mega Bone Stick!" they called out and lifted up their bones.

They say third time's the charm, right?

Well, in the Hanumon's situation, that was wrong.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Surudoi Tsume!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Lighting Paw!"

Again, the Hanumon screamed as they were attacked multiple times.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Vee Headbutt!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Sticky Net!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Bada Boom!"

Nova rose up his head at the last attack and a smile automatically appeared on his face. "Impmon!" He called out. Impmon turned his head and gave him a thumbs up along with a smile.

"Whoa." gasped Stephanie and Cody in union.

In front of them all, thirteen Digimon stood protectively, appearing to block them from any danger.

"'Bout time you came, Veemon!" Davis called out.

"Shorry Davish!" said Veemon meekly.

Kouji scrunched up his face. "I'm so confused."

Tai smiled towards Agumon, then looked at Takuya and the others. "Do any of you have Digimon?"

Everyone glanced slightly towards Amy. She sighed. "No, we don't. But I AM a Digimon."

Anyone who wasn't a Legendary Warrior, except for Lili and Stephanie, gasped.

"W-WHAT?!" hollered Tk.

Matt looked up and saw the Hanumon struggling to get up. "Look, let's talk about this later. We got bigger things to deal with."

So Takuya lifted up Zoe from the floor (Zoey blushing, of course) and led his group to the opening of a tunnel. Tai and his groups , along with Nova, spread out in a wide circle.

"Alright, let's do this together!" Davis and Tai called out.

Impmon looked at Nova, who nodded. "Let's do this."

Tommy watched in awe at the scene. The large apes groaned and struggled to stand up and fight. Amy held her hands close to her chest.

_I hope I can mark them._ she thought.

"Now!"

And for the second time, all thirteen Digimon attacked and in no time, the three Hanumon were done.

"What..." Takuya's eyes widened when he saw the Hanumon dissolve slowly. Then a Digiegg appeared."Amy, now!"

Mimi watched as the black-haired girl quickly let go of another boy's hand and stood nearby the eggs, rising up her hands. To her shock and horror, her eyes glowed a soft yellow and a strange mark appeared on the three eggs. Once done, the eggs rotated around her and disappeared into thin air. The girl stood confused and looked towards her friends.

"Um, was that suppose to happen?" she asked.

"No, that wasn't." snorted Gomamon. "Digimon who are defeated usually just dissolve."

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" asked Kari.

Takuya sighed and with Zoey on his arms, looked towards Tai. "I guess I better introduce ourselves."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AMY: And that's chapter four!<strong>_

_**YOLEI: Yay!**_

_**AQUA: You know what? I'm sick and tired of the whole ebola thing. It's ALWAYS ON TV!**_

_**MATT: Well, thank God it's not nearby.**_

_**AQUA: Matt.. I LIVE IN DALLAS, TEXAS**_

_**EVERYONE: 0 _ o**_

_**KOUJI: Holy freakin shit**_

_**AQUA: But! I am safe!**_

_**STEPHANIE: But still...be careful girl**_

_**AQUA: Oh I am! **puts on protective biohazard clothes** **_

_**TAI: Kayyy. Don't forget to review!**_

_**ZOE: And follow!**_

_**MIMI: And favorite!**_

_**NOVA: Flame and Impmon will Bada Boom your butt.**_

_**IMPMON: **smirks and lifts up finger with small flame****_


	5. Finding the Way Out

_**AMY: Hello!**_

_**MATT: Hi**_

_**TAI: Welcome to chapter 5!**_

_**STEPHANIE: Can I do the reviews? **_

_**AMY: Sure, go ahead**_

_**STEPHANIE: Alright! **_

_**~Molly Grace 16 - Girl, I hope no one goes retarded when they find out about Kouichi. I mean, he's such a nice guy! And yeah, I think Kari and Tk will have a heart attack or something when they find out about Kouichi being the Warrior of Darkness. Hopefully, no one freaks out too much. But, if they make a move on him, I'm pretty sure Kouji won't be the only one to respond with violence. Like me!**_

_**~cecebeec - Good thing you don't flame cause that one pet peeve I have. Stupid flamers... Thankfully, the Ebola thing is taken care of. You're right! The cure is writing more awesome chapters!**_

_**~lightus of the light - Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**~animebella09 - I'm glad you loved the chapters!**_

_**~ultima-owner - Being a Legendary Warrior DOES rock. Dammit, I wish I was one :(**_

_**~Digi-fanCapp - Yass! We finally meet!**_

_**ok, done**_

_**DAVIS: Thanks to:**_

_**~pkmnsurvivor19 for favoriting both 'The Return' and Aqua!**_

_**VEEMON: Aquamarine 6996 dosh not own Digimon Frontier or Adventure 02. She doeshn't own Nova Kurata either, he belongsh to lightush of the light. She only ownsh Amy Takshino, Shtephanie Palimato, Lili Shayuki and shome more thingsh. **_

_**AMY: Good try, Veemon *thumbs up***_

_**VEEMON: **beams* Thank you, Amy!**_

* * *

><p>Once the leaders made sure that there was no danger around (Amy made sure of it), Matt, Tai, Agumon and Gabumon were left in charge of making a fire. Amy, Sora, Biyomon, Yolei and Hawkmon followed Lili to the gooseberry bush she found before she was attacked. The rest just stayed put.<p>

After a while, the fire was ready and everyone was munching on plants that Izzy, Joe and Lili made sure they were safe to eat.

Tai wiped his mouth clean of berry juice and stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"So, now that we're all settled, I saw we introduce ourselves." smiled Tai towards Takuya and his group. "My name's Tai Kamiya and this here is Agumon." He said and the orange dinosaur smiled and waved.

"Hello!"

Matt rose up his hand and waved from the ground. "I'm Yamato Ishida. But just call me Matt."

Gabumon also waved hello. "I'm Gabumon and I'm Matt's partner. Nice to meet you!"

"My name's Izzy Izumi. And my partner's name is Tentomon."

"I'm Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon's my Digimon partner."

"My name is Mimi Tachikawa, the most beautiful girl around and this is Palmon! The most cute Digimon in the land!"

Palmon blushed at the inroduction. "Aw, Mimi..."

"I'm Joe Kido. Nice to meet you all. And this is Gomamon."

"I'm Tk and this is Patamon. I'm also Matt's brother."

"Tai's my brother. My name's Kari and my partner is Gatomon."

"I'm Veemon and thish here ish Davish!" **(God dammit, I'm gonna have trouble with Veemon's speech :c )**

"My name's Yolei Inoue and this is Hawkmon."

"Cody Hida and my partner's Armadillomon."

"This is Wormmon and I'm Ken Ichijoji."

Amy looked towards Kouichi, who looked back.

'Could it be him?' she mouthed.

Kouichi shrugged. 'Maybe.'

**_~x~x~x~_**

_Amy sniffed as she held baby Leafmon on her arms. Leafmon's eyes were also wet with tears._

_The Village of Beginnings was just recently destroyed and Takuya had suggested Swanmon, the Guardian of the Village, to take the babies on Trailmon and leave someplace safe. Takuya and the others were now saying goodbye._

_"Oh my brave Leafmon." cooed Amy as she gave him a hug._

_Kouichi walked up and playfully winked at him. "Take care, little guy."_

_Amy smiled at Leafmon. "Just remember." she said and looked at him in the eyes. "This isn't goodbye..."_

_**~x~x~x~**_

Tommy smiled at everyone and waved. "My name's Tommy Himi. Nice to meet you."

Takuya sighed and stood up. "Alright...I'm Takuya Kanbara." He waved hello. "I come in peace."

After some groaning, Jp stood up and smacked him on the head. "Nice Kanbara...I'm Junpei Shibayana, but call me Jp."

Zoe waved from her seat on a boulder, her injured let extended in front of her. "I'm Zoe Orimoto."

Stephanie winked and waved. "The name's Stephanie Palimato. Nice to meet all of you."

"I-I'm Lili Sayuki." stuttered Lili, who sat next to Zoe.

"You're the one who was attacked, right?" Sora asked.

Lili nodded. "Yeah..."

Amy stood up and placed her arm around Lili's shoulders. "My name's Amy Takashino."

"I'm Kouichi Kimura." said the eldest twin. He pointed towards his brother. "And his name is Kouji Minamoto."

"If you're twins, then why are your last names different?" asked Gomamon.

Joe let out a small scream and covered his partner's mouth. "Gomamon!" he hissed.

Kouji smirked. "No, it's not a problem. Our parents divorced when we were young."

Heads nodded, accepting the information.

Gatomon looked around. "So is that everyone?"

"Nope!"

Everyone shut up and looked towards the two figures leaning on the wall. Impmon stepped away from the wall and pointed at himself. "I'm Impmon. And this here is Nova Kurata, my partner."

Nova raised up his head in greeting.

"That's my cousin." Davis pointed out. He turned and waved at him. "Hey Nova!"

"Oh, is he the one you went to whenever you pulled that prank on your sister?" asked Agumon.

"Prank?" asked Zoe.

Kari sighed. "This idiot thought it was funny to pour almost half a bag of flour inside his older sister's blow-dryer and you can imagine what happened when his sister turned it on after her shower."

Davis chuckled. "Heh heh, but it was funny!"

Nova said nothing as the conversation directed away from him.

"Okay, _now_ is that everyone?" asked Tai.

"Yep." answered Hawkmon.

Izzy quickly did a head count. "So...there's twenty-two of us Humans and thirteen Digimon. Making it thirty-five of us in total."

"Wow." gasped Mimi.

Matt stood up. "Okay, now that we got know know learn others' names, um, Amy, was it?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, would you mind explaining why you were able to do all those fancy tricks out there?"

Amy rose up an eyebrow and looked at Kouichi in confusion. Tricks?

"We want to know why you were able to knock the Hanumon away from..." Yolei paused to remember her name. "...Lili, there you go!"

Izzy nodded. "Yes, and how is it that you're a living Digimon?"

The room filled with a chorus of 'yeahs'.

"Oh!" Amy shared glances with Takuya and he nodded. "Um," She took a deep breath. "Okay, well, in my Digital World, there's a place where all Digimon are born."

"The Primary Village?" interrupted Gabumon.

"Well, we call it the Village of Beginnings. Anyways, I was actually born there as a Digimon. I had the ability to change between Human and Digimon. My mother is Lady Ophanimon, one of the three Celestial Digimon who are kind of in charge of maintaining the peace of the Digital World. On my birth day, dozens of Digimon found out about me and took this a sign of centuries of years to be filled in peace."

"But there was this angel named Lucemon." added Takuya. "And he was a really bad dude. The Digimon saw him as a role model because he was the one who stopped a war that was going one between Human and Beast type Digimon. When Amy was born, Lucemon got jealous of the attention and the jealously grew so much that, he decided to kidnap her."

Kouichi nodded. "When that happened, ten Warriors rose up to Lucemon and rescued Amy from his clutches, with the help of two Great Spirits recently created to aid them: Sound and Spirit, and imprisoned him in an area below the earth, known as the Dark Area. The Warrior of Darkness was the one in charge of returning Amy to Ophanimon and when he did, he suggest to her to send Amy to the Human World in case Lucemon broke free. "

"Unbelievable." gasped Joe.

Kari rolled her eyes rudely. "Of course, only the Warrior of _Darkness_ would suggest that."

Kouji looked up from the ground and glared. "And what's so bad about that? He saved her!"

"But suggesting to a mother to send her child away? Please."

Stephanie placed a hand on Kouji's uptight shoulder. "Kouj..."

Kouji looked at his brother, who also looked worried at him. 'It's okay.' he mouthed.

Kouji sighed and nodded.

Thankfully, no one else noticed.

"So why do you guys have Digimon?" asked Kouji.

"Okay so in our world, there's eight Crests." Tai explained. "Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Serenity, Reliability, Hope, and Light. When the we exhibit the trait of our crests, the Crest kinda glows, and its power is released to allow our Digimon to digivolve from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega."

Lili nodded. "Interesting...the Crests seem like qualities of a person."

Nova widened his eyes and looked away. Impmon glanced up, assuringly at him.

Izzy smiled at Lili. "Smart girl. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of our Digimon's digivolution to their higher forms, it was proved that the physical Crests are mere focus points. After the tags the Crests were in were destroyed, we found out that their power lies within the ourselves."

"That sounds awesome." Takuya replied.

"So, what's your Digimon name?" asked Biyomon asked Amy, changing the subject.

Amy smiled. "My name's Lapumon. Daughter/Descendant of Lady Ophanimon."

Wormmon gasped and his little body shook silently.

"W-What's wrong, Wormmon?" asked Ken.

Takuya smiled towards Tommy and Jp. "He remembers."

Wormmon's eyes grew wet. "Lapumon?"

Everyone watched as Wormmon ran into Amy's open arms. They embraced and Davis was now very confused when both Wormmon and Amy happily cried tears of joy.

"How does Wormmon even know you?"

Amy smiled and looked at Ken. "Actually, I was there when Wormmon was born. You should have seen him, the bravest baby I've seen."

Wormmon looked up at her. "I thought I'd never see you again! I missed you so much!"

Amy's face got confused. "Wait...if you were in my Digital World first then how did you end up with your partner?"

The room grew silent. How _did_ Wormmon end up in Ken's world?

Tentomon yawned loudly. "Well, I'm sure we'll find the answer in the morning. I'm feeling a bit snoozy."

Contagious, the yawn was caught by everyone, ending with Palmon, who burped in the progress. She blushed and covered her mouth in an instant. "Sorry!"

"Ahahaha!" Everyone laughed.

"It's okay, Palmon." smiled Lili.

Takuya sat up upon some tall borders. "I'll stay up and keep watch."

Tai nodded. "Alright. Who wants to help Takuya stay guard?"

Davis and Veemon rose up their hands.

"We'll shtay up!" Veemon called out.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, what he said!"

Everyone arranged themselves around the fire and covered up with what they had. Tk yawned once again and sighed. "Goodnight, Kari."

"Goodnight Tk."

"Goodnight Tai."

"Goodnight Sora."

"Night Mimi.

"Night Stephanie!"

"Goodnight Yolei."

"Sleep well Wormmon!"

"Bye Ken."

Nova and Impmon laid next to each other meters away fromt the rest and listened silently as the groups said good night to each other. Impmon felt a little annoyed.

"How come no one's saying goodnight to us?!" he whispered.

Nova shrugged as he covered himself and Impmon with his jacket. "I don't know Impmon."

"Nova!"

Both of the males turned and saw the injured blonde girl wave at them.

"Why are you two so far away? You'll catch a cold!" scolded Zoe. "Come closer!"

"Hey, Z!" Takuya called out from his post. "Remind me to find something for your leg tomorrow!"

Zoe held up a thumbs up and looked at Nova again. "Come on!"

Impmon looked at Nova and shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I feel a little cold over here." he said and walked near the fire.

Nova sighed deeply and rolled his eyes playfully as he followed. "Finne. You win." Truth was, he got a little cold too.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Amy watched as Nova and Impmon arranged themselves close to their group. She smiled to herself, noticed immediately by her boyfriend.

"What's up?" asked Kouichi.

Amy shook her head. "Nothing, I was just watching Nova."

"Nova's the quiet guy, right?"

Amy nodded. "Yep."

Kouichi lifted up his head and listened. "Well, they're asleep now." Kouichi lowered his gaze down and focused his attention to Amy. "So how was it without your knight in shining armor?" he asked playfully and winked.

Amy smiled. "Fine."

Kouichi's smile dropped and his eyes narrowed, annoyed. "Fine, huh?" He turned, back facing Amy, and crossed his arms. "I see."

Amy laughed silently. "No, Kouichi, it was horrible."

Kouichi turned back and grinned. "That's more like it."

"I was really worried."

"Me too."

Amy smiled softly and lifted up her head towards Kouichi's, their lips linking together.

"Blah..."

Kouichi and Amy separated and looked to the boulders, where Takuya smirked at them from the top.

"Get a room, will you?"

"Shut up, Kanbara." said Kouji, who was sitting/leaning on a wall with his eyes closed. Stephanie was curled up, asleep, next to him.

"We should shut up too." whispered Amy as Takuya grumbled.

Kouichi sighed and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. "Fine." he said and kissed her on the head. "Love ya."

Amy sighed happily onto Kouichi's chest. "Love you too."

_**~x~x~x~**_

Tk and Kari were facing each other as the others fell asleep.

"Tk?"

"Huh? What."

Kari looked worried. "I'm not sure we should truth those other kids."

Tk raised up and eyebrow. "And...why not? They're an okay group."

"I know...but..." Kari pointed at Kouichi, who's back was facing them a few feet away. "There's something strange going on with that guy."

Tk looked where she pointed (Kouichi) and shrugged. "Well, I can't judge because I haven't talked to him yet. But how do you know that?"

Kari shrugged. "I don't know." She sighed and reached up to pet sleeping Gatomon's soft fur. "But I just got a bad feeling. And how am I suppose to believe that his girlfriend is a Digimon?"

Tk yawned and smacked his lips. "Well, we'll see in the morning."

And with that the couple fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!"<p>

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Eyes closed, Jp groaned and started to whine. "Five more minutes, Mom. Come ON!" He said and rolled on his side.

Someone lightly tapped on his shoulder.

"Come on, Jeep. We gotta go!"

Another groan escaped him and Jp sighed. "Okaayyy."

Stephanie greeted him with a smile. "Mornin'!"

Jp mumbled a good morning and stretched. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." The blue-ette shrugged.

On the other side, Kouichi sighed and followed Jp's lead.

Amy looked around and saw they others waking up and stretching like them. Well, not like her. She was sitting on the ground in a split and reaching for her toes.

"Wow, a Digimon can do that too?" asked Ken.

Amy smiled and shook her head. "No, it's cause in the Human World, I'm a gymnast."

"Is everyone ready and packed up?" asked Tai.

"Well, it's not like we have much to pack up." Matt called out.

"But first off, we have to figure out which tunnel to take." Armadillomon said.

Everyone grew quiet as they looked around. In total, there were fourteen tunnels to take and each had forgotten which tunnel they came out of.

"It's cause we were all so focused on helping that we kinda forgot." chuckled Tommy nervously.

The red headed genius hummed in thought. "Well, we're just going to have to guess." said Izzy. He sighed. "I can't do much because I don't have my laptop. And I'm pretty sure we don't want to separate again."

Mutters of 'no's filled the room.

"Wait a minute..." Zoe looked at the Digimon. "And from which tunnel did you guys come from?"

Agumon pointed at a tunnel nearby. "We came from this one. But the funny thing is, that we were actually teleported here by Gennai."

"GENNAI?!"

Takuya looked at his group and shrugged.

Patamon nodded. "Yeah! We were at Gennai's place when you guys arrived. This other Digimon found life forms, not from this world, in here so we guessed it may have been you guys."

"What other Digimon?" asked Cody.

Wormmon shrugged. "We don't know his name exactly."

"We were barely meeting him before we got the alert of you guys." Gomamon said.

"Where exactly are we anyway?"

Agumon tapped on his chin. "Um...that Digimon said that we were headed for a place called the Town of Tunnels."

Kouji sighed. "Very creative."

"I've never heard of that name though."

"Yeah, me either." said Amy.

Tai sighed. "Well, let's just go to the tunnel our Digimon came from and see where it leads."

"Can't hurt to try." Takuya replied. He then looked at the others. "How many do we have that are injured?"

Lili raised her hand shyly. "I'm not injured but I can't..." She looked down.

Takuya nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know Lil. I mean who other than you can't walk or need medical assistance."

Zoe's hand rose up. "I can't walk. My leg's hurt"

"And I need something for my arm." said Joe and pointed to his dried up bloody arm.

Gomamon grimaced and he placed his paws on Joe's chest. "Does it hurt. much?"

While they talked, Stephanie looked over at Amy. "Can't you heal him?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't have my powers."

"So is that it?" asked Matt.

Everyone nodded.

"So, let's move out!" Tai called out.

Zoe wrapped her arms and legs around Takuya and Kouichi let go of Amy's hand and walked over to Lili, but was stopped by Jp.

"I got her."

Kouichi smiled and nodded. "Alright. If you're tired, just tell me."

"Thanks, Kouichi."

Amy watched as everyone stood up and walked towards the tunnel, Agumon and Veemon leading the way.

Kouichi took hold of her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>In the tunnel, Yolei and Hawkmon jumped off a small ledge and laughed when they landed.<p>

"Great job, Hawkmon!"

"Thank you, Yolei!"

Yolei smiled and noticed a boy from the other group smiling back at them.

"That looks like fun." he said.

Hawkmon nodded. "Well, it looks a bit silly at first, but it gives a good rush in my tummy!"

"You're Tommy, right?" asked Yolei.

The 13 year old nodded. "Yep! That's me!"

"Well, you want to join?" asked Hawkmon.

Tommy shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

And so, Tommy, Yolei and Hawkmon found ledges or tall boulders to run on and to jump off on. Their laughter brought smiles to the others. But to others, brought a few concerns.

"Be careful, you two!" warned Sora.

"Ah, it's okay." said Izzy. He smiled. "They're young. Let them have fun."

Kouji snorted. "Sure, let's. Besides, we never know when they may another chance."

Biyomon and Tentomon both looked at him.

"You're full of negative things aren't you." said Tentomon.

Jp, carrying Lili, walked beside them and laughed. "Don't worry, that's normal for old Kouji."

"Hi Jp! Hi Lili." greeted Biyomon, who flew beside Sora.

Jp smiled hello and looked at young Tommy. "Kouji's right in a way. I mean, we have no idea why we've been called."

Kouji nodded. "I just hope it's nothing we can't handle." He looked to the side and saw Stephanie walking by herself.

"Hey, Steph."

Stephanie stopped humming when she saw Kouji walking towards her. "Hey, Kouj."

"Whatcha doin' walking by yourself?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly by myself. I was with Kari and her boyfriend for a while and they started talking about something. So I just walked away." Stephanie sighed. "I wish I brought my bass guitar."

"We aren't exactly on vacation, Palimato." Kouji said a bit rudely.

Stephanie sighed again, this time annoyed. "I _KNOW_ that."

"Then how the hell can you wish for something so stupid?"

"Just shut up, Kouji. Shut up."

Kouji rolled his eyes, not noticing Stephanie seeing him. She huffed angrily and slapped him on the head.

_**~x~x~x~ **_

Nova and Impmon hung by themselves a bit behind the large group.

Impmon watched as the other kids talked amongst themselves. "Why won't they talk to us, too Nova?"

Nova shrugged. "I don't know Impmon." Honestly, Nova wasn't that bothered. It was pretty much how things went back home, especially in school.

A few feet in front of them, Amy and her boyfriend seemed to be talking about something funny because one of them would grin once in a while.

Nova watched as Kouichi threw back his head and laughed. He then cast his head down.

Impmon noticed and placed his hand on Nova's leg. "I'm here Nova. Don't worry. You can talk to me."

Nova smiled. "Thanks bud."

Kouichi finished laughing and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the quiet guy. He stopped and turned. "Hey."

Amy stopped and turned as well, seeing Nova and Impmon stopping.

"Why are you guys so far back?" asked Kouichi. He waved his hand at them. "Join us."

Nova and Impmon shared looks.

"Come on, boys." said Amy. "We can't lose the others."

Nova shyly walked towards them and once they were close enough, Kouichi grinned. "Glad you could join us!"

"Glad to be here." said Impmon.

"How come you two are usually isolated from the others?" Amy asked. "Are you guys shy or something?"

Impmon shook his head. "Nah, it's just how it's always been."

"Really? That sucks." gasped Amy.

Kouichi smiled kindly towards Nova, who stayed silent. "Don't worry about it, Nova. It used to be the same with me too. I was one lonely guy." He told him.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, it's true. When I met Kouichi, it was in the Digital World. And he seemed very shy of us."

"But why?" Nova blurted out. His eyes widened and he blushed.

No one noticed though, since Amy and Kouichi looked at each other. They seemed to be talking to each other in facial expressions.

Kouichi sighed and nodded. "Well, Nova. In our Digital World, there's ten Legendary Warriors. You heard us say that, right?"

Nova and Impmon nodded.

"Well, of my group, each one of us has one of those spirits. Takuya has Fire, my brother has Light, little Tommy has Ice, Jp has Thunder, and Zoe has Wind. Amy, since she's a Celestial, she has both Great Spirits, mainly Sound. Spirit just helped us when we need it."

Nova wasn't sure he should believe that last part. But he nodded. How could he believe she wasn't completely Human?

"And what do you have?" asked Impmon.

"Kouichi has Darkness." Amy said to them.

"So?"

"When Kouichi entered the Digital World, one of the first bad guys we fought had control over Darkness and converted the Darkness into an evil one. So Kouichi was evil and one of the hardest to beat."

"And I was so into the Darkness that I almost seriously hurt my friends." Kouichi said sadly. "And if I did...who knows what might happened?"

"But you're over it, right?" Impmon said. "So you shouldn't worry about it." He pointed towards Nova. "My partner here had some really dark times too. But he got over them. Right Nova?"

Nova didn't realize he was holding his breath. Thank GOODNESS Impmon was smart enough not to tell them that bit of information. He was his friend after all. Nova smiled and nodded. "Right Impmon. Thanks to you."

Amy glanced at the Digimon. "You know Impmon, I like you. Impmon Digimon are suppose to be really mischievous, but you're okay. You're loyal to Nova and that's good."

Nova rolled his eyes. "You should see him when he's facing a opponent bigger than him. He does anything possible either to embarrass them or to bring them down."

"Bad Digimon, right?" chuckled Kouichi.

Impmon snorted. "There's nothing funnier than to see a bad guy who thinks he's all high and mighty, get beaten by a little guy."

All of them laughed.

"Yeah, I bet." Amy giggled. Her face then got serious. "I wonder how big this bad guy's gonna be. If there's one."

"Come one, Ames." Kouichi assured. "If there's a bad guy, I'm pretty sure we'll beat them. We're bigger than usual."

All four heads looked towards the front, where some shouts of astonishments were being heard.

"What's going on?" asked Nova.

"Let's go see." Kouichi said and all of them ran towards the group.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Takuya gasped. "Woah."

"What the heck happened to the Digital World?!" exclaimed Tai.

Tai, Matt, Takuya, Agumon and Gabumon, reaching the exit of the town of Tunnels, were the first to see signs of plant life (over than small ones) greet them. They led the group outside and all of them grimaced when the bright sunlight pierced their eyes.

"Ow!" yelled Davis and he covered his eyes.

Mimi looked around and saw nothing but bright green grass and trees. "It's so quiet."

Zoe's eyes were ready to pop out. "Girl, what the heck are you doing looking at plants?!" she said as her eyes were glued to the sky.

Amy, Nova, Kouichi and Impmon were last to reach the tunnels.

Amy gasped and covered her mouth in both shock and horror.

In the blue sky, everyone could see a _very_ large object very close to the Digital World in space.

"What...IS THAT?!" Yolei yelled.

"We were meaning to show you this once we got out." said Palmon. She pointed up to the large object in the sky. "Look closely. Do you guys see green?" she said and very faintly, the Humans could see a green area on the object in the sky.

Joe nodded. "Yeah..."

"That's land."

Palmon was met with confused faces.

"WHA?"

Tentomon nodded. "She's right. And do guys see some brownish looking things all over the place?"

The Digidestined looked again in the sky and indeed, there was.

"And what's that?" asked Jp.

"Those are Trailmon tracks." answered Wormmon.

Tommy's eyes widened when it hit him. "So if the green's land and the brown things are Trailmon tracks...then that means..." He looked back up. "That's another Digital World."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AQUA: Dun dun dunn!<strong>_

_**TAI: Holy crap, that's awesome!**_

_**AMY: So basically, the two Digital Worlds are together?**_

_**AQUA: Yep!**_

_**CODY: Oh, okay. And how did they happen?**_

_**AQUA: You're going to have to find out in the next chapter, little man**_

_**KEN: Don't forget to review!**_

_**TAKUYA: And follow!**_

_**SORA: And favorite!**_

_**TK: Bye!**_

_**AQUA: Check out my profile for an inspiration of Nova Kurata!**_


	6. Welcome Home

_**AQUA: Hello!**_

_**EVERYONE: Hello!**_

_**AQUA: Guys, I'm serious. If ANY, ANY of you want someone to talk to, I'm here. **_

_**TAI: What's going on?**_

_**AQUA: *sighs heavily* One of my best friends told me something SO horrible and because of that, her therapist told her to spent an hour with me everyday and I have to go to court and blah blah blah **_

_**DAVIS: Damn!**_

_**AQUA: I know.. but anyway, Joe? Thanks our new followers**_

_**JOE: Thanks to **_

_**~Taeniaea for following**_

_**~KatnaAce for following and favoriting Aqua**_

_**~cecebeec for favoriting me**_

_**~Readerfever for following and favoriting**_

_**~Zackmon for following and favoriting the story and Aqua**_

_**TOMMY: Now for the reviews!**_

_**~Taeniaea: Thanks! And glad to have you back **_

_**~lightus of the light: Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**~Molly Grace 16: I'm proud of Amy and Kouichi including Nova. I really don't like seeing people by themselves. And I hope we get our spirits soon too**_

_**~cecebeec: Kari and Tk's reaction to Kouichi's Spirit will be like this - 0-o, :/ **_

_**~ultima-owner: Are the Digiworlds going to collade? Well, we'll see!**_

_**~Digi-fanCapp: Aqua actually never thought of Duskmon being compared to the Digimon Emperor and she loves it! She told me to give you a bear hug, so here you go! *tries to bear hug* **_

_**~Wolfslick: Who knows? Maybe our spirits ARE up there**_

_**~Zackmon: Thanks man!**_

_**NOVA: Aquamarine6996 does not own Digimon Frontier or Adventure 02. She doesn't own me either, I belong to Lightus of the Light. She only owns Amy Takashino, Stepanie Palimato and Lili Sayuki. **_

_**AQUA: Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Tommy's right." said Gatomon somnly. "That's another Digiworld."<p>

"B-But how?!" Mimi exclaimed.

Joe winced as a throbbing pain pieced in his injured arm, he need medical attention quick. But just seeing the sight in the sky was just too terrifying that he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"The Digi Worlds look like they're going to collide." Izzy observed.

"So what's going on?" muttered Joe.

The Digimon looked at one another.

Biyomon sighed. "Well..."

Biyomon was about to TRY to explain but a shout made her stop.

"Is that a castle?!"

Everyone looked towards where Yolei pointed. In the horizon, one could see a large building with towers.

"That's a castle!" Yolei urged.

"She's right!" said Armadillomon. "That's where we came from! And that's where Gennai is!"

"So we didn't teleport that much anyway." Patamon said.

Tai sighed thankfully. "Well, good thing we don't have to climb a mountain or something to go there. It looks like we're in a plain land." he said and the others agreed. "Izzi, do you have any idea of what time of day it is?"

Izzi looked up at the sky and thought about it. "According to my observations, it's about late afternoon."

"He's right." said Kouji and he looked (?) at a ray of sunshine. "The sunlight's going away."

"And how do you know that?" asked Kari and she received a shrug.

"I just know."

Takuya shifted Zoe's weight on his back. "Well, I say we get going, don't you think?"

"He's right. I'm pretty sure the night might bring us trouble if we don't get to that castle." said Wormmon.

And with that, all thirty three Digimon and Digidestined set foot for the castle.

* * *

><p>As they walked, the castle's details could be seen more clearly.<p>

It was a large structure, made up of different sized buildings with dozens and dozens of thick, tall towers. It was soft colored and it appeared to have about seven floors. For some strange reason, there were giant, crystal pieces that were randomly part of the palace. In the background, there was a large mountain.

Amy breathed heavily as they got nearer and nearer to the castle.

"What's wrong?" asked Impmon.

"I'm fine."she gasped.

Nova raised up an eyebrow. "Well, you don't look good."

"I'm just tired from all that walking."

Kouichi looked seriously at her. "If you're tired, let me carry you."

"No," Amy shook her head. "I'm fine."

**_~x~x~x~_**

The Digidestined and their Digimon walked and walked for what seemed like forever.

"I'm tired." yawned Cody. "And hungry."

"Me too!" Mimi complained.

Stephanie stretched. "And sleepy."

"Don't worry, you guys." urged Agumon. "We're almost there."

_**~x~x~x~**_

_Finally_, they arrived right when the last bit of sunlight could be seen.

But to their surprise, about 1/4 a mile from the entrance, seven Knightmon rushed out and thrust out their swords towards them.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" yelled Davis and held up his arms.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The head Knightmon commanded.

One by one, everyone put up their arms in the air.

"What's going on? We haven't done anything wrong!" Sora asked.

The head Knightmon glared at her. "Shut up! I'm the one asking the questions here! Like, who are you?"

Tai walked a few feet towards them, being stopped by the swords. "We're the Digidestined and we wish to see Gennai."

"And how do you know Sir Gennai?!"

"We're old friends."

In the dim sunlight, The head Knightmon cocked his head. "And how do I know you're not lying."

Amy sighed. "Because he's not." she huffed and put down her arms.

The head Knightmon was surprised as the black-haired girl walked unafraid towards them but keep his guard up. "Stop!"

"I am Lady Lapumon, half-human, half-Digimon hybrid Descendant of Lady Ophanimon. And I ask you to put down your sword."

Two of the Knightmon behind the head gasped and stabbed their swords on the ground, then bowed on one knee. "My Lady! We didn't know it was you!"

Kari's mouth dropped. "EH?"

The bowing Knightmon looked up at the others. "She's the daughter of Lady Ophanimon!"

The head sweat-dropped. "S-She is?! Lady Ophanimon had a daughter?"

"Yes!"

The rest of the Knightmon also stabbed their swords on the ground and bowed.

"Forgive me." The head apologized.

Amy bowed her head. "I forgive you."

The head Knightmon stood. "My lady, then please come inside."

"Thank you."

And so, two of the Knightmon offered to carry Lili and Zoe, leaving a sore Jp and Takuya thankful. When they started to walk to the castle, Sora and Mimi ran towards Amy.

"So you weren't lying when you said you were a Digimon?!" Sora exclaimed. And her group shushed to hear.

Amy shook her head. "Um...no. I really am half-human, half-Digimon." She gave them a smile and continued her way to the castle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lady Ophanimon, Lord Cherubimon, Lord Seraphimon and Gennai were in the middle of a meeting inside of the castle.<p>

"So I sent the Digidestined's Digimon to figure out what were those life forms." Gennai announced.

Serpahimon nodded his approvement. "Good, good..."

"I just hope they aren't dangerous." Ophanimon said.

"Oh, don't worry, my lady." assured Gennai. "Those Digimon are the partners of some of my world's Digidestined. I'm sure if the strange life forms are dangerous, they'l get rid of them."

"It better not be any of those blasted minions." growled Cherubimon. "They've brought enough trouble to our world. To both our worlds! It's because of them our worlds are so dangerously nearby."

Gennai nodded. "And to this moment, I have no idea how that portal, which brought my world here, was created. Hopefully, I can find out soon."

"Gennai, please continue your work as quick as possible. Our servants will help, and ourselves if necessary." said Ophanimon. She then sat back in her chair. "Thank goodness, our Warriors are in their world. This may be too difficult for them. Even with my daughter's help."

All heads turned when the doors suddenly opened and a Gotsumon servant bowed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my lords, lady and sir, but the Digimon have returned with a handful of Humans."

"Humans?!" Ophanimon exclaimed.

Cherubimon blinked. "Ophanimon, I believe you jinxed it."

_**~x~x~x~**_

Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Gennai quickly ran towards the castle's front doors. Doors opened for them along the way and when the finally reached the room, Ophanimon looked down a crystal staircase to see her child.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around, with a slight confusion in her face and gasped when she saw Ophanimon heading towards her. "Mother!"

Kari gasped and her mouth dropped. "Mother?!"

"Yeah, that's her mom." said Lili.

Amy ran up the stairs to meet up with her and both embraced. Meanwhile, Gennai walked towards his Digidestined and the rest of the Warriors greeted both Cherubimon and Seraphimon.

"Thank goodness you're here!" grinned Cherubimon.

Tommy smiled back. "Glad to be here, bud. And to see you and the others back to normal."

Cherubimon smiled at him, remembering that when Takuya and the others left, he was in his rookie form, Lopmon, Ophanimon was in her Salamon form and Serphanimon was Patamon.

"The Warriors are back home." sighed Ophanimon, her hand on Amy's shoulder. (Amy was to her waist. You know, since the Celestial Digimon are bigger...) She looked at Gennai, who's aged face looked happy as he was surrounded by Tai and the others. "And these are your Digidestined, I presume?"

Gennai nodded. "Yes, milady. These are my world's heros. Please meet Tai and his little sister, Kari. Matt and his little brother, Tk. And we also have Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi."

As they were called, the originals bowed their heads once.

"These are the original eight Digidestined. And we have some new ones joining our group. Meet Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken." said Gennai and he looked towards Amy, who stood happily next to her mom. "And that's your daughter?"

Seraphimon nodded and placed his hand on Amy's head. "Yes, this is Lapumon or Amy. And her friends here are Takuya, Kouji, Jp, Zoe, Tommy and Kouichi." He then paused when he saw Lili on Jp's back and Stephanie standing next to Tommy. "And..."

Stephanie smiled. "My name's Stephanie Palimato and this is Lili Sayuki. Nice to meet you sir!"

"And this is Nova and Impmon." said Matt and everyone looked at the quiet boy who stood awkwardly to the side. "He arrived with us."

Gennai nodded. "I see."

And at that moment, a growl echoed throught he room. Everyone stared at Joe, who blushed scarlet. "Sorry..."

Cherubimon's eyes softened. "Hungry?" he asked and received nods from everyone.

"I think we all are, sir." chuckled Tai.

"We just had some gooseberries we found." groaned Ken and rubbed his empty stomach.

"Chuumon!" Seraphimon called out and a pair of rabbit-like Digimon appeared.

"Please tell the Floramon and Burgermon to prepare a feast as quickly as possible." He smiled in relief. "Our Digidestined have returned."

The Chuumon saluted and bowed. "Yes sir!"

After the Chuumon left, Ophanimon called out another order. "Renamon! Elecmon!"

Immediately, two Renamon and three Elecmon ran inside the room. "Yes, my lady?"

"Renamon, please take the female Humans and prepare them a bath and give them a new wardrobe." Ophanimon then noticed Zoe and her injured leg. "And take Zoe to the Starmon for medical attention. Elecmon, do the same for the males and attend to their needs."

All five Digimon bowed. "Yes, my lady!"

And with that, the Digimon servants walked towards the Digidestined.

Both of the Renamon took Zoe and Lili in their arms and faced the girls. "This way please." said a Renamon and the girls started to follow her. Amy felt her mother pat her shoulder.

"Go on, sweetie." smiled Ophanimon and Amy nodded as she followed them.

* * *

><p>Takuya groaned as he stepped into the hot-tub. "Oh my- This...This is life."<p>

Matt hummed in agreement. "Tell me about it."

The Elecmon servants took the guys to bathe first and led them to the biggest bathroom they had ever seen. Inside, it had tons of things to die for. For example, a small bar, massage tables and who could forget the the marvelous five-foot deep hot tub dug into the marble ground with warm green-dyed water?

Izzy, Tk, Tai and Nova, along with their Digimon, placed their towels on a rack nearby and joined Takuya and Matt inside.

"Now this is what I needed." sighed Tai and he and Agumon laid their heads back on the edge.

"Hey, Izzy. Where's Joe?" asked Patamon.

"He's getting healed up right now. But I'm sure he'll be back." Izzy replied.

All of them stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the peace that came afterward.

Nova felt water move for a bit and he peeked open an eyelid, noticing Davis, Cody, Ken, their Digimon and the twins stepping inside. Kouichi gave Nova a smile and sat next to him, Kouji sitting on his other side.

"Nova, this is my twin, Kouji."

Nova looked to his left and waved hello. Kouji gave him a small smirk. "What's up?"

"And I'm Impmon!" said Impmon.

Kouji smirk grew. "Yeah, figured." he said while Nova chuckled softly.

After a few minutes, Jp, Tommy, and Hawkmon arrived and all twenty four males sighed in relaxation as they felt some stress slip away.

* * *

><p>"Err mi gahd, this is BEYOND AMAZING." gushed Mimi as she accidentally splashed purple-dyed water.<p>

Sora smiled. "I feel like a new person. This hot-tub is so cool!"

"You know what, guys?" Stephanie said to the eleven females. "Imma just stay here for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, but you're going to cook your organs if you stay here for more than two hours." informed Biyomon. "It says so right there!"

Everyone looked up on a wall where a sign says:_ Do not stay in hot tub for more than two hours or you will cook your own organs._

Stephanie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms underwater. "Shit."

Yolei started to giggle and after a few seconds, she was laughing uncontrollably.

Amy raised up her eyebrow and looked at Sora. Sora simply sighed and shrugged.

_Just leave her._

Amy smiled and she placed her wet arms along the edge. Gatomon flattened her ears at the sight of water and stepped away. Amy noticed and apologized.

"Oops, sorry girl! I forgot water's a no-no for you."

"It's okay."

Lili on the other hand, had her arms out the entire time and began to pet Gatomon's soft fur. "Aw, you'e so cute!"

"She looks cute but she's totally different when she's angry." smiled Kari.

Gatomon nodded. "Just ask the idiot Veemon what happened when he stepped on my tail."

Palmon ducked her head underneath quickly and wet her pink flower. "Hey, we're gonna eat next right?"

On cue, the Renamon walked up to the hot tub and bowed. "Excuse me but it's time for all of you to change and head to the dining room.

"Woo hoo!" Yolei cried out and stood up quickly to gave her towel. She then ran to the changing area.

Mimi shared looks with the girls. "And I thought I was hungry."

A Renamon appeared with a wheelchair and Lili gasped. "You guys had one?"

Renamon smiled and nodded. "Lady Lapumon told me you couldn't walk so I brought one from the infirmary."

Lili beamed.

Amy stood up and a Renamon quickly wrapped a towel around her. "Then let's go much!"

* * *

><p>"This way please." said one of the three Elecmon.<p>

Behind them, the boys followed through the halls towards the dining room. After getting out from the spa, they all changed into new clothes, clothes one would usually wear in the summer time. But of course, Takuya and Davis kept their goggles, Tommy his hat, Nova his jacket and Tk, his hat.

When they arrived to the doors, two Knightmon opened them and before them, stood a very long table.

The doors across from them opened and the Renamon servants appeared, with the girls behind them, all of them wearing summer dresses. Everyone walked towards each other to greet.

Amy caught Kouichi's eye and he winked. Amy grinned and walked towards him.

"You look beautiful." whispered Kouichi, talking about Amy's purple knee length, wind-swept dress.

Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks babe."

Everyone chose their seats and sat down. The order on one side was: Agumon, Tai, Sora, Biyomon, Palmon, Mimi, Izzy, Tentomon, Jp, Lili, Kari, Tk, Gatomon, Patamon, Stephanie, Kouji, Nova, and Impmon.

And on the other side was: Matt, Gabumon, Armadillomon, Cody, Ken, Wormmon, Veemon, Davis, Tommy, Yolei, Hawkmon, Takuya, Kouichi, and Amy.

"Yo, Kouichi. Do you and Amy mind if you scoot down one?" asked Takuya.

Kouichi and Amy shared looks. "Why?"

Takuya blushed slightly. "Um, I want to save Zoey one..."

Amy grinned and moved down one. "Alright, Taki." she winked.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon walking inside the dining room.

"Is everyone here?" asked Cherubimon.

"No, we still need Zoe, Joe and Gomamon." said Tai.

"We're right here!"

Takuya's eyes widened and he blushed even more when a healed Zoe appeared next to the Celestials, along with Joe and Gomamon, in a beautiful hot pink dress that reached the top of her knees. He started to sweat slightly when Zoe walked to the seat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"Y-Yes. No, wait! I mean, yeah, NO I mean..."

Across the table, Kouji rolled his eyes. "No, Z. It's not."

Zoe smiled and sat down.

A Floramon walked to the edge of the long table and several Burgermon walked all around with covered dishes, filled with food. The Burgermon placed them on the table and then passed out plates and beverages.

"Everything is done, Lord Seraphimon!" Floramon announced.

Seraphimon nodded his approval. "Well done, Floramon and of course, the Burgermon." He then faced the Digidestined. "Rooms are arranged for all of you, one for males and one for females."

"Amy, you may choose to be with your friends or in your own room." offered Ophanimon but Amy shook her head.

"I'll stay with them." she said.

"Very well."

"When you're done, the Renamon and Elecmon shall lead you to your rooms." Cherubimon told them. "Sleep well, for in the morning, we need to speak with you."

After they left, Floramon lifted up a small triangle and with a loud _ding_, the Burgermon opened up the covered plates and revealed a buffet of delicious food.

_Of all the thing I've ever experienced, this..._ Jp sniffed a fake tear before dropping his mouth. _this is the most beautiful._

Next to him, Lili closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Smells like heaven, don't you think Jp?"

Saliva threatened to drop from Veemon's mouth as he gawked at a spaghetti dish in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy!" Floramon called out and thirty five mouths immediately dug in.

* * *

><p>Yolei groaned as she collapsed on her bed, placing her hands on her bulging stomach. "I...loved...it."<p>

"I think I ate more than my body weight." groaned Palmon.

The girls were now in their bedroom. Inside, it had four 3-story bunk beds, three bedroom mirrors with drawers, a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the circular room, etc., etc.

One bed, Yolei was on top, Hawkmon in the middle, and Lili was on the bottom, her new wheelchair parked next to her bed. On another, Amy was on top, Stephanie in the middle and Zoe was on the bottom. Gatomon was on the bottom of the third bunk bed, Kari in the middle, and Sora on top. And finally, Biyomon was on top of the last one, Mimi in the middle and Palmon on the bottom.

"Is this bedroom, great or what?!" Zoe cried out.

Lili yawned. "Yeah..it is..."

Sora smiled at the girls from her bed. "Goodnight girls."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AQUA: *yawns* Holy crap, Lili. Your yawn in contagious.<strong>_

_**LILI: Sorry :)**_

_**KOUJI: Don't forget to review!**_

_**TAI: And follow!**_

_**HAWKMON: And favorite!**_

_**AQUA: And sorry if this chapter seems slow or something...but next chapter is will be better, I promise C: **_


	7. Unveiling Troubles

_**AQUA: What's up, my people!?**_

_**CODY: The sky...*looks up to make sure***_

_**AQUA: Oh Cody, you're so cute**_

_**CODY: 0-0**_

_**AQUA: Ames! Mind answering reviews?**_

_**AMY: Not at all! **_

_**~Molly Grace 16: I'm glad you liked my reunion with my mother! And yes, it DID take a while for the Digidestined to believe me. But why would I lie about that? I hope we get our spirits soon as well and don't worry, we'll find out what going on in this chapter :)**_

_**~lightus of the light: Um, we won't fight in this chapter. But most likely in the next one. Sorry if anyone starts feeling bored!**_

_**~Digi-fanCapp: Are the Warriors connected to their elements? Well...**_

'Kouichi backed up and hid himself and Lili in a shadow. None of them realized, but the shadow seemed to turn darker, making it very difficult for anyone to see them. 'I sense Light. But it isn't my brother."'

_In the darkness, Lili frowned. "You sense things?"_

_Kouichi paused and thought over his words._ Yeah..I sense Light. I-I sense things?

_..._

_**And of course, there's Kouji seeing the ray of sunlight. So are they connected? You be the judge :)**_

**_~Miharu-nyan: Do Digimon wear clothes. Um, I don't THINK so? But if you got confused with the dressing of the Digidestined/Warriors, I meant only the Humans. Sorry if there was any confusion! _**

**_~ lavenderkitten 322: Aw, thanks girl! I'm happy you loved our first story and I hope you enjoy this one!_**

**~Zackmon: Here's the answers to your 3 questions. 1) I included some sneak peeks to this story in 'The Descendant' which include Lili and Stephanie. I think the second to last chapter...but yes, they will get something special! 2)Seraphimon's Poppamon and Neemon? Don't worry, they will get mentioned in this chapter. 3) The other Warriors will be appearing as friends. I mean, I kinda marked their Digi-eggs.. **

**~ultima-owner: Yep. Since Kouji can connect with the sun, Kouichi will indeed connect with the moon. This will actually appear once in a while in this fanfic**

**~animebella09: Glad you're loving the chapters!**

**KOUJI: Thanks to:**

**~ lavenderkitten 322 for following Aqua and the story**

**~Hellfire Los Angeles for favoriting**

**~ Kaizuka-Michiko for favoriting**

**and**

**~ Wolffox325 for following and favoriting Aqua**

**TK: Aquamarine6996 does not own Digimon Frontier or Adventure 02. She doesn't own Nova Kurata either since he belongs to lightus of the light. She only owns Amy Takashino, Lili Sayuki, Stephanie Palimato and some other stuff. **

* * *

><p>Veemon stretched up his arms and yawned loudly, Davis rubbed his eyes in the seat next to him. Both were the first to wake up the next morning and currently, they were in the dining room, where they were served some scrambled eggs, some delicious pancakes and orange juice.<p>

Davis dropped his hands and smiled. "Sleep good, Veemon?"

"Oh yesh, Davish!" Veemon replied.

Davis scooted his chair closer to his plate and picked up his fork. He cut a small piece of his pancake and was about to place it in his mouth, but froze when he saw his cousin and Digimon walk through the doors.

"Hey! Nova!"

Nova blinked a few times to drive some sleep away. "Hey." he greeted and walked over.

Davis grinned and patted the spot next to him. Nova didn't argue and sat down, Impmon taking the next seat.

"Hey Impmon!" Veemon waved and Impmon smirked a hello.

Veemon grabbed his plate and moved next to Impmon, surprising him. A Gotsumon servant then walked up to the newcomers. "Do you want anything?"

"Um, we'll have the same as them." Nova told him and Gotsumon nodded.

"Comin right up!"

Davis placed his fork down. "I'll wait till your food gets here."

Nova smiled. "Thanks pal."

"I noticed you've been making friends with those other kids."

"Yeah..."

"That's great!" beamed Davis. "Honestly, I was a little worried because, no offense, you aren't the most social person around. But I'm glad you're making friends." He then lightly punched his cousin on the shoulder. "Just don't forget about me."

Nova chuckled. "Nah, I doubt it. But thanks Davis."

"Anytime."

The doors opened again and both turned their heads to see Mimi, Palmon and Tommy walk in. The three of them saw the cousins and sat in the chairs in front of them.

"Morning!" greeted Tommy.

"Good morning!" Mimi added.

As they all began to talk, the servants began to serve their breakfast and not soon after, the rest of the Digidestined, Digimon and Warriors arrived and filled up the empty seats.

"Can you pass the syrup, please?"

"Aw man! Can you pass me a napkin?"

"Am I the only one who thought this was a dream?"

"I thought the cave was a nightmare!"

"Holy crap, I slept like a baby!"

"Ditto."

"Is there any waffles?"

Zoe, Tai and Agumon watched wide-eyed at Takuya, stuffing his face nearby.

"Well, damn Kanbara." chuckled Tai, who sat in front of him with Agumon. "_Someone's_ hungry."

Takuya picked up his head and a bit of egg fell off his chin, which was a bit sticky from the syrup. "Huh?!"

"Oh, Takuya." Zoe face-palmed and groaned.

Behind them, Amy and Kouichi walked back to their chairs after placing their empty plates in the kitchen, much to the servant's dismay. Amy arranged her dress before sitting down and Kouichi scooted her chair in before sitting down herself.

_Such a gentlemen..._ sighed Mimi, placing her head on her hands.

"So do you have any idea when they're gonna call us?" asked Yolei.

Amy shook her head. "Sorry, I don't. But I think once everyone's done eating."

Palmon looked over the long table and saw that most of them were done and were just taking among themselves. "Well, most of us are done."

"Then I think we'll be called in a minute or so." Lili smiled. "I really like your pink flower by the way, Palmon."

Palmon beamed and she petted the flower above her head. "Really? Thanks!"

* * *

><p>A short time passed and soon, everyone was done. The doors were opened and a Frogmon servant walked inside the dining room.<p>

Frogmon cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please follow me."

Takuya was the first to stand up and the others followed his lead, pushing back their chairs and thanking the servants, who began to clean up. The Digidestined followed Frogmon through dozens of halls and finally, were lead down a stairway and into a large room.

Matt's eyes widened. Not only was the room half the size of the cave they were in yesterday or the day before, but it had images covering the walls from head to toe. Each image showed a scene, reminding the lone wolf of cave art. He saw fairies, a dragon, an angel, etc. But what shocked him the most is that he saw an image of Gabumon, who had digivolved into Garurumon for the first time and saw a small person standing next to the large blue and white wolf. Him.

"What the heck am I doing in that picture?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you're the Digidestined of Friendship. Duh."

Everyone turned their heads and saw Gennai, Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon walk inside the room.

Gennai, who had answered Matt's question stopped and smiled. "Now if you would please have a seat?"

Jp looked around the room, which had nothing to sit on. "Where do you want us to sit? On the floor?"

Cherubimon held up a hand and to Jp's surprise, five large crystal tables, seven chairs each, appeared. The tables arranged themselves into a circle, with few feet in between.

Jp made a popping sound with his mouth. "Well, okay then."

As Izzy passed by, Gennai stopped him and gave him a small gray laptop. Gennai grinned at the genius' small gasp of happiness. "A gift from me to you. You may need to jot things down for later uses."

Izzy nodded happily and immediately sat down and started to type.

On one table was Davis, Veemon, Nova, Impmon, Ken, Wormmon, Lili (had to get rid of a chair for her wheelchair) and Jp. On the second, was Takuya, Zoe, Matt, Gabumon, Izzy and Tentomon. The third: Amy, Kouichi, Kari, Gatomon, Tk and Patamon. Fourth: Stephanie, Kouji, Tai, Cody, Armadillomon and Agumon. And on the last table, was Joe, Gomamon, Tommy, Sora, Biyomon, Yolei and Hawkmon. Mimi and Palmon sat nearby each other in separate tables.

The three Celestials and Gennai walked to the middle of the tables and an awkward silence followed.

"So." Takuya said. "What's going on?"

"Before I start, let me just say how time was when you Warriors left the Digital World." said Seraphimon. "When you left, well, when Amy left, the years that followed were to be seen as the most peaceful years the Digital World had ever experienced. The data released from Lucemon, a Digimon who was corrupted by evil, **(extra info for the other Digidestined)** was sent to the Digital World and our land became even more beautiful than before. The Village of Beginnings was blossoming with new Fresh Digimon, most marked by our lady Lapumon."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'marked by Lapumon'?" asked Gomamon.

"Well, I actually have powers. I used to have marks, a mark on my left hand, another on my right and one of my cheek." explained Amy. She stood up and pointed out where they were as she spoke. "Cherubimon's symbol was on my right hand, and it gave me wings. Seraphimon's was on my left hand and it gave me the power to heal. My mother's was on my cheek and it gave me the power to teleport."

Izzy placed his head on his fist in thought and nodded his head. "I see. And can you use any of them at once? Like a combination?"

"Holding out both Cherubimon's and Serphimon's symbols gave me a force field. And Cherubimon's and Ophanimon's together gave me the ability to get attention in a large crowd."

Tk looked over Gatomon's head, catching Kari's eye. _That's unbelievable!_

Kari nodded. _I know!_

Amy sat back down and Seraphimon continued.

"Digimon who had survived, helped other Digimon build homes and helped them in necessary things. And a book was published that gave the Digimon great happiness."

"A book?" asked Tai.

"What book?" Stephanie said.

Seraphimon smiled. "The book was called 'The Adventures of the Great and Legendary Warriors' by no other than my father, Bokomon."

Takuya shared looks with others, a warm feeling filling up their hearts. Even Kouji smiled.

Who could forget Bokomon and Neemon? Their Digimon friends ever since they crashed into Takuya when they barely arrived, who always stuck with them, no matter how dangerous things were and who always motivated them when they were at their lowest? Even for a wimpy pink waist-banded Digimon like Bokomon, he acted like a father to them all, always sticking by them. And Neemon, no matter how dim-witted he was, he was always a Digimon one could trust.

"And how are they? Bokomon and Neemon?" asked Tommy.

"My Papa- err.. _father_ Bokomon and Neemon are safe. When trouble began, they relocated. I'm not sure where but I assure you they're safe." Seraphimon told them. "Anyway, that book was read all over the world and the Digimon's appreciation for the Warriors grew even more. Everything was wonderful."

Seraphimon nodded towards Gennai, who smiled. "The same thing was going on on our world." was all he said and the Digidestined sweat-dropped.

Cherubimon raised up an eyebrow. "That's all?"

Gennai smiled again. "Well, minus the book. But yes, that's all."

Matt shared looks with Tai, groaning.

"Um, alright..." Ophanimon held up a hand and in the middle of the tables, a projection appeared. "What does this look like to you?"

Cody cocked his head. It was a projection of a shadow. And the edges made it seem as if what was causing the shadow to be furry. It was something that stood on four legs and in front, Cody thought he could make out a trunk. "It looks like elephant. With..fur?"

Ophanimon nodded.

"A Digimon." said Armadillomon.

Another nod.

"A...Mammothmon?" Nova asked and Ophanimon smiled.

"Yes, good job. This is what's terrorizing us."

"What?" said Joe. "What does it really look like?"

Cherubimon sighed. "This _is_ it. This is really what the enemy looks like."

Ophanimon held up her hand again and some red eyes appeared on the shadow Mammothmon, but that was it. "This is a shadow minion or a Sombra."

"That's Spanish for 'Shadow', right?" asked Kari and Gennai nodded.

"For now, we have no clue as to where these come from. But our guess is that they must come from the eastern hemisphere in the other Digital World. My world."

"That's our world?!" gasped Sora. "By the way, why are the Digital Worlds so close?"

"I'll explain that in a bit." Gennai answered. "Anyway, these Sombras are very lethal. Not only do they possess the ability of a regular Digimon, but they have the ability to shape-shift."

Davis' eyes popped out. "What?!"

The projection of Mammothmon turned into another shape.

"And what's that?" asked Serpahimon.

The Digidestined thought and thought about it, but none had a clue. After a while, he told him. The new projection was a Phantomon.

"You see?" he said. "Sombras are difficult to beat not only of their abilities, but it is proven to be difficult to decide in what form it is in." He paused slightly when the Digidestined muttered between themselves. "But luckily, our scouts found out that the Sombras have the ability to shape shift into two forms _only_. And not only that, but to stay within their levels. For example, if a form is a Rookie form, it can only turn into a Rookie form. No more, no less."

"So are there Sombras for every level?" Kouji asked.

Serpahimon nodded. "Yes, the highest being the Ultimate Digimon. Now, to get rid of them, one must fight it as though they are an actual Digimon. And once the Sombra is defeated, it drops down and vanishes. No data or anything is released."

"But yet, it's still like fighting a real Digimon." said Tai and looked at the pictures on the wall, thinking.

"We don't know who they work for or anything else. But just know that the Sombras are what we need to focus on defeating right now."

"Now, as to why the Digital Worlds are so close," Gennai began to say, "I have no clue about that either. Before our world came into this dimension, a portal was opened and it just sucked in the globe. And since it was sucked in, our worlds were in danger of collision but luckily, it stopped before it happened. Still, it's better to be aware if either of them move. Because if they do, both Digital Worlds WILL be ruined."

Gennai sighed and rested his elbow on Izzy's table. "I remember I was in my lab and when my world was sucked in, me and a few of my Digi friends held on to anything we could hold on to. Everything was going crazy, as though we were going through a massive earthquake. And when I woke up, everything was in a mess. I stood up and I found every Digimon gone. I then went outside the lab and I could see dark clouds in the sky beyond some mountains. Luckily a SkyDramon was flying by, offering help and I asked him for a ride. 'I'll take you to the Land of Celestails', he said and I had no idea what that was. But still, it was better than where I was. I took the offer and I ended up here, where I met the Three Celestials."

Ophanimon nodded. "We actually saw when Gennai's world passed though the portal. I remember the three of us, frozen as we watched. It stopped and I sent Digimon to scout. And as Gennai said, a SkyDramon brought him and he told us his side of the story."

Silence filled the room.

"So how do we stop them?" asked Tentomon.

"Do you know what a catalyst is?"

Biyomon raised up a wing. "It's something that causes something else to be change, am I right? Like, more powerful or something?"

Cherubimon nodded. "When our worlds came close to each other, something else came as a shooting star. We have no idea what it is, but our scouts informed us that the Sombras have him."

Lili frowned. "Him?"

"The catalyst has taken form as a Digimon, but we haven't seen it. The Sombras are planning to use the Catalyst as a way to try to make them digivolve into higher levels. For example, they want a Rookie to become a Mega, instead of staying in their levels. And if that happens, then we'll have an army of powerful Sombras and they _will_ be extremely hard to beat. The last time our scouts checked, they said they were moving the Catalyst to Gennai's world."

"So the Catalyst is here on ours?" Kouichi asked.

Seraphimon nodded. "Your mission is to find the Catalyst and bring him here. Before it's too late."

"Well, that sounds easy and all," said Matt. "but aren't we forgetting something?"

Everyone nodded. "Yeah!"

Gennai smiled and snapped his fingers. On the original Digidestined's hands, their digivices appeared. Nova smiled at Impmon as he got his. The Warriors stared curiously at the digivices from ones at their tables.

"That little thingie makes your Digimon digivolve?" snorted Jp.

Yolei glared. "Oh yeah? And where's yours?"

Seraphimon snapped his fingers and the D-Tectors appeared on the Warrior's hands. Jp held up his blue and yellow digivice proudly. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Lili looked confused. Stephanie rose up her hand.

"Um, me and Lili don't actually have a Digivice..." she muttered.

Seraphimon cocked his head. "I'm actually not sure why you two are here."

"They were with us when we fell through the hole." Amy called out.

Tai grinned towards Agumon. "Are you ready to kick some Sombra ass?!"

"You bet I am!" his partner answered.

Gennai chuckled. "You actually can't digivolve yet."

Everyone froze.

What.

Ophanimon held up her hand once more and completely red emblem appeared on her hand. She held it up and everyone looked up at it.

"What's that?" asked Impmon.

"In order to have maximum power, we've combined all Spirits and Crests and separated them into four different emblems. Besides, we can't afford to lose any Crest or Spirit. Right now, we only have one. But we've put three other Digimon in charge of the others, just in case something happened." Ophanimon explained. "This emblem I have here is called the Fortis Emblem. And included in the Fortis Emblem are the Crests Courage and Friendship, and the Spirits Light, Fire and Wind. Oh, and for the Warriors, only the Human Spirits are included. And for the original Digidestined, the highest form is Champion. And the new Digidestined can only use your first digivolution."

Takuya looked up and fist pumped. "Yes!"

Izzy looked up from the laptop. "Um, can the ones who have been called out, tell me your names? You know, just in case."

"Takuya's Fire!" called out Takuya.

"Zoey, Wind right here!" Zoe added.

Kouji rose up a finger. "Kouji's light."

"Tai's Courage, Matt's Friendship and Davis is both." muttered Izzy as he typed.

Tai smirked towards Gennai. "See. Agumon can digivolve, after all."

Izzy finished typing and looked up at Jp. "Do me a favor and type the elements of you and your group? I already wrote down my groups' Crests."

Jp nodded and walked towards the red head and began to type into the laptop. After a few seconds he faced it again towards him. "There ya go."

Izzy began to read off the list. "Let's see...correct me if I'm wrong. Takuya's Fire, Zoe is Wind, Kouji is Light, Jp is Thunder, Tommy is Ice, Amy is Sound/Spirit and Kouichi is-" Izzy's breath caught in his throat.

"Kouichi's what?" asked Ken.

"I have the element of Darkness." said Kouichi calmly.

Kouji really didn't like the silence that came afterwards. And he really didn't like the stares his twin got from the other group. The others must have noticed too because they looked around and Amy looked worried. Nova just crossed his arms in slight disappointment at the Digidestined's obvious opinion of the darkness.

"Y-You're Darkness?" stuttered Kari shockingly.

"Is there a problem?" snapped Kouji and glared.

Ken smiled. "No, there's not."

Zoe looked at Amy, who looked back. _I don't like this._

_Me either._ Amy bit her lip.

"So when do we get going?" asked Lili, the other Warriors thanking her silently.

"The sooner the better." said Tai and stood up. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Ophanimon nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>Kari sat in her chair, frozen. Tk was the same next to her.<p>

As everyone left the room, they both watched as Amy walked towards _Him_ and held his hand, kissing his cheek in the progress. His twin walked on the other side of him and placed a protective arm around his shoulders. The other Warriors simply chatted among themselves.

"See?!" hissed Kari at her boyfriend. "I TOLD you there was something wrong!"

Tk let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "You're right." He turned his head towards her.

"And I can't believe Amy, of all people, is dating him! I can't believe she's a freaking Celestial Digimon AND that her boyfriend is pure Darkness! It's like a sheep dating a wolf!" gasped Kari. "_She's a Digimon of Light._ Light and Darkness don't mix!"

Gatomon and Patamon looked at them. "But you didn't have a problem with them before.."

"That was before, Gatomon." said Kari. "BEFORE we found out he was Darkness!

Tk glared at Kouichi as he walked in the distance. "We can't trust them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*everyone is inside dark room*<strong>_

_**TK: AYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**KARI: HELP MEEEEEEE!**_

_**KOUJI: *turns on light***_

_**TK AND KARI: That was scary**_

_**AQUA: -_- Tk, Kari, I really like you two but I think you guys got a phobia of darkness or something.**_

_**DAVIS: *spins around in rotating chair with some nerd glasses on his face. Points to couch next to him* Please. Step into my office**_

_**AQUA: Okay..so while Tk and Kari talk with 'Dr.' Davis, I guess we'll stop right here.**_

_**TK: Don't forget to review**_

_**KARI: And follow!**_

_**KOUJI: And favorite**_

_**DAVIS: *turns around chair, takes off glasses and winks.* Good-bye. *gives a sexy smile***_

_***silence. Even crickets are silent* **_

_**DAVIS: Now that's messed up :(**_


	8. Meeting a Foe

_**AQUA: Hello!**_

_**NOVA: Hi**_

_**STEPHANIE: Oh, hello Nova! How you doin?**_

_**NOVA: Good**_

_**AQUA: Who wants to do the reviews?**_

_**MIMI: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME **_

_**AQUA: Okay, Mimi. Go ahead**_

_**MIMI: **_

_**~Digi-fanCapp: The dark- a-phob session Davis was in charge of was...interesting I guess. Davis told me after the session that he managed to calm them down for a while but the power went off and you can imagine what that was like *places hand on forehead* Davis forgot he put lock on the door because he didn't want anyone to come in so Kari and Tk were beyond freaking out. Omg...we're up to seven chapters? **_

_**~ultima-owner: Kari and Tk's attitude towards this problem will HAVE TO change. Who knows what will happen if they don't?**_

_**~lightus of the light: Davis is wrong in the head, lotl. The goggle around his head is cutting off his blood circulation to his brain. **_

_**~Molly Grace 16: Which one of us are going to accept Kouichi first? Well, you're right about Ken and Davis accepting him. But honestly, I don't know what to do**_

_**AQUA: I'll answer the last one Mimi, thank you. **_

_**~Zackmon: Yes! If the Digidestined dare to offend Kouichi even more, there WILL be trouble. The Warriors will be offended as well and we can't forget the Celestial Digimon. Ken? Ken is too awesome to freak out because of darkness. Besides, he WAS the Digimon Emperor. And I'm pretty sure Davis will have to watch out for you when you get to his world to smack his stupidity out of him...on second thought...don't bother. Davis will never change -_- **_

_**MATT: Aquamarine6996 does own Digimon Adventure 02 or Frontier. She doesn't own Nova Kurata either because he belongs to Lightus of the Light. She only own Amy Takashino, Lili Sayuki and Stephanie Palimato and some other stuff. **_

_**GABUMON: Enjoy! Oh! And Aqua has a new poll in her profile! Check it out!**_

* * *

><p>After the meeting, the DigidestinedWarriors spent the day preparing supplies for the journey ahead. Backpacks were brought in by the servants and were filled to its peak with food, water, first-aid kits, etc. And not only that, but it was suggested that some Starmon, who were in charge of the infirmary, teach some of them to use some Healing Stones.

"It'll be a good idea just in case something happens." offered Seraphimon.

"I think that's a great idea, Seraphimon." Tai smiled. He He turned and faced the guys, who were all in the bedroom assigned to them. "Who wants to learn?"

Izzy pointed at Joe. "I vote for Joe."

"Yeah, me too." said Tk.

"Do you want to?" Tai asked Joe and Joe nodded. "Good. Who else wants to learn?"

Tommy meekly smiled and rose up his hand. "I-I'd like to."

"Don't you think you're too young?" Matt told him. "I mean, if one of us get hurt, it might be too much."

Nova looked up from tying a piece of string in his hands on his top bunk and saw Tommy's face slowly fall. "...I trust him to do it well enough."

Everyone looked up at him and Nova looked bashfully away, mentally kicking himself for bringing attention to himself.

"I trust him too." said Cody. Ken and Wormmon nodded along.

Tai nodded and faced Seraphimon. "Then the Starmon can teach Joe and Tommy. Which girls are going to learn?"

"I'm actually on my way to asking them." Seraphimon replied. He nodded his head towards Joe, Gomamon and Tommy. "If you would please come with me."

Jp rose up to carry Tommy off his middle bunk, but Tommy frowned slightly. "I got this." he muttered.

Smirking, Jp stepped away and watched as Tommy jumped off his bed and followed Joe and Gomamon out the door.

Jp shared looks with Kouji and sniffed, pretending to brush away tears. "They grow up so fast."

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Girl's Room...<em>**

"So who wants to learn?" asked Seraphimon.

Kari's and Sora's hands shot up. Seraphimon smiled and nodded his head. "Good, that was easier than expected."

"No wait!" Stephanie cried out and pointed towards Lili, who was doing her daily messages to her legs. "I vote for Lili!"

"WHAT?" squeaked Lili and almost fell off her bed, if not thanks to Hawkmon who pushed her back. "I can't!"

"And why not, Lili?" asked Yolei and Lili began to stutter for an answer.

Stephanie frowned. "Girl, I've been your best friend since fourth grade and I _know_ you live for helping others. Heck, you helped a homeless mother and her kid once by feeding them food from _The Lovely Ai _a few years ago!"

"Lili did that?" Zoe bawked and stared at Lili, who smiled bashfully. She clapped her hands once and rose up her hand. "I vote for Lili, too!"

"Then Sayuki? You're learning!" said Amy.

Lili bit her lip, but she didn't hide the smile appearing on her face.

"Alright, then Kari, Sora and Lili? Would you please follow me?" asked Seraphimon.

Amy and Zoe stood up from Zoe's bed and while Zoe held the wheelchair, Amy carried Lili bridal-style and placed her on the chair. While doing so, a wave of dizziness caught Amy and she held her breath, concentrating on her task. Luckily, Lili didn't notice and she gave her friends a smile of gratitude, wheeling herself after Sora, Kari, Biyomon and Gatomon.

"Dang girl, you're strong!" Yolei exclaimed.

Amy smiled at her and she climbed on her bed, collapsed on it once reaching the top. _Lili isn't that heavy, _she thought to herself. She clutched her chest, which felt tight._ So why am I so exhausted?!_

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Tommy, Joe, Lili, Sora, Kari, Gomamon, Biyomon and Gatomon walked back to their rooms, where their friends waited for them.<p>

"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Jp as Tommy, Joe and Gomamon came back.

Tommy beamed. "It was awesome! The Healing Stones are really cool! And actually pretty easy to use."

Joe nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Kid learned quicker than me." he chuckled.

Kouichi smiled and raised up his hand for a high five. "Great job, T-boy!" he congratulated and Tommy gave him a high five.

"Hey, show us!" said Agumon and the other boys agreed.

"Okay," Tommy took out two Healing Stones from his pockets. "Wanna do it, Joe?"

Joe shook his head, grinning. "No, you practice."

Tommy nodded and the other boys arranged themselves into their beds, leaving Tommy with a large space.

"First I need two volunteers."

"I'll do it." said Davis.

"Yeah, me too." Takuya replied and both boys walked to the middle of the room with Tommy.

"Okay. Now, someone has to get hurt, so someone has to hurt the other." instructed Tommy, causing Davis and Takuya to look at each other.

Takuya faced his arm towards Davis. "Go on, punch me."

"You sure?" asked Davis, insecure.

"Do me a favor and punch him in the face instead." Kouji called out and the boys chuckled as Takuya glared at the lone wolf.

Davis closed his right hand in a fist and pulled back a few inches. He then forcefully brought his fist on Takuya's arm, making Takuya wince and clench his teeth.

"Some muscle you got there, Davis." growled Takuya and chuckled painfully.

As the others watched, Tommy quickly smashed the two Healing Stones together and a green dust cloud appeared. Tommy quickly dropped the stones and rubbed his hands together inside. Doing so for a few seconds, he then placed his hands on Takuya's arm and rubbed them on the area that was hurting.

After a full minute of rubbing, Tommy took away his hands and Takuya poked his shoulder. "What the hell? It doesn't hurt at all!"

"That's awesome!" said Impmon.

"You sure it doesn't?" asked Gabumon.

Takuya nodded and moved his arm around. He moved his arm above his head and winced. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Well, maybe with a little more practice." Jp suggested. "But good job."

Tommy smiled at the boy's praises and looked up towards Nova. "Thanks Nova."

Nova looked startled. "For what?"

"For trusting me to learn."

Nova smiled bashfully, happiness filling him.

* * *

><p>Soft snores filled the room when Amy woke up. She didn't even realize that after she collapsed on her bed, she fell asleep. Amy rose up her head and found a light blue blanket covering her. She smiled, silently thanking whoever placed it over her.<p>

In the darkness, Amy climbed down the ladder and walked outside the room.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Amy honestly didn't really know where she was going but she simply just wandered around until she bumped into the Celestials and Gennai in a room that looked like a library. Amy peeked inside and to her surprise, Cherubimon, who's back was to her, turned and smiled. "Why, hello Lapumon."

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Amy and stepped inside the room.

Cherubimon smiled. "I sensed you coming."

Ophanimon held open her arms and Amy didn't protest when she walked towards her and hugged.

"I'm actually glad you're awake." said Ophanimon. "We were just talking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. We were talking abut your powers." said Gennai. He slightly frowned. "Should we do it now?" he asked Seraphimon.

Seraphimon nodded. "Better to do it now than later."

Gennai placed his hand on Amy's shoulder and tenderly pulled her away. Placing her in the middle, Gennai stepped away and Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon spread out in a small circle and held up their hands. Amy closed her eyes and as the three Celestials concentrated their power at her, she felt her body grow warm and her hair begin to float. She was pretty sure her eyes were glowing as well. Gennai watched with slight awe as soft rays appeared out of the Celestials' hands and was absorbed into Amy.

After a few seconds, she felt the warmth fade away and Amy opened her eyes. As a test, she turned towards a mirror and faced her right cheek at it. She closed her eyes again and once she felt her eyes glow again, she opened them and smiled when she saw her mother's symbol engraved on her cheek. She rose up her hands and Serpahimon's symbol was on her left hand and Cherubimon's on her right. All three symbol plus eyes and Celestial bracelet glowed in union and Amy felt complete.

"Awesome." she grinned. She then frowned. "What about my spirits? Do I have them?"

"Did you have a D-Tector before?" asked Gennai.

"No, she didn't." answered Cherbimon. "Amy, yes. You still have your spirits."

Ophanimon, on the other hand, looked worried at her. "I really don't think it's safe for you young ones to take care of the Sombras."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"We don't know how many of them are there! What if it turns out that the Sombras are more than we can handle and get the Catalyst?"

"Mom, the Sombras won't be too much to handle and the Sombras won't get to the Catalyst." Amy acknowledged. "Besides, it's not only us this time. We got some help. Right Gennai?"

Gennai nodded reassuringly towards Ophanimon. "Don't worry, my lady. I'm sure my Digidestined and your Warriors will handle things just like before."

"Ophanimon," chuckled Seraphimon. "always worrying."

"I have a right to worry, Seraphimon." Ophanimon said, defending herself.

Amy held up Cherubimon's symbol and her wings sprouted for the first time in years. She extended them and flew up to her mother's face, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Mom, it'll be okay. We'll protect each other."

Ophanimon began to speak but Amy stopped her. "Hey. You called us to this world the first time and we handled it perfectly."

"After a few conflicts." Ophanimon retorted.

"Okay, yeah. We had a few problems. But hey!" Amy shrugged. "We saved the Digital World, we saved Cherubimon, we turned the Warriors of Water, Metal, Earth, Wood and Darkness into good guys, I met you AND we got Kouichi. So it turned out good. And still, we got called again. Who knows? Maybe we might gain some things again."

Amy landed and turned towards Gennai. "By the way, speaking of getting called, why did Nova get called here? He wasn't introduced as a Original Digidestined. Or part of Davis' group." She frowned. "Neither Lili or Stephanie are Warriors..."

"That's actually a part I'm thinking of a solution for." said Seraphimon. "I believe it's because the three of them may have a connection to the Digital World of some sort. Other than that, I have no clue."

The five Digimon **(someone told me Gennai is SORT of like a Digimon?)** stood quietly in the library for a few seconds and Cherubimon looked down at the hybrid Digimon. "Don't you think you should rest now? You _do_ leave tomorrow morning."

Amy sighed. "Yeah, you're right." She turned and bowed her head to her elders. "Good night Mom, Serpahimon, Cherubimon and Gennai." And with that, went back down the hall to her room. But before opening the door, she froze.

_Should I tell them about the feelings I've been having?_ she thought. Amy was then reminding of her mother's reaction to their conversation earlier and shook her head.

_Nah, maybe it's nothing big. Don't want to worry her._

Amy nodded to herself and opened the door, soft snores welcoming her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all Digidestined and Warriors were fed a large breakfast, a goodbye from the castle's cooks. And when everyone was done, the servants gave a few of them the backpacks full of everything necessary for trip ahead of them.<p>

Gatomon rose up her arms and yawned. "So is everyone here?" she asked Kari.

Kari looked up and quietly observed her surroundings. Everyone was outside the castle's front doors, waiting for Tai and Takuya, who were inside the castle doing who knows what.

Mimi, who stood nearby her, smiled at her and hugged her from behind, startling the Digidestined of Light. "Are you ready?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well, Mimi. You're actually excited about this?" Kari said puzzled. The brunette remembered from a few years back that Mimi was usually the one to dread going on adventures because of the many dangers it would surely bring. And even though she had Palmon next to her at all times, she was still afraid of most things.

Mimi's face got serious. "Well, of course. I mean, the first time, I was totally scared," Mimi smiled. "you know that. The second time, I guess I got used to it a bit. Now? Now I realize that I'm going to have to hold in that fear because not only our world needs help, but a totally new one too. And I want to help everyone."

Kari smiled kindly at her, but it fell when Lili and Stephanie headed towards them.

"You girls ready?" asked Stephanie and placed her hand upon Palmon's head.

"We are!" Mimi cried out and both Gatomon and Palmon nodded their heads.

"Yeah!"

Lili looked amusingly at the Digimon and her eyes lifted up to meet Kari's. Kari simply rose up her nose and walked away, Gatomon's face towards the ground and biting her lip. Stephanie noticed the scene and she huffed.

"What's her problem?" she asked.

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know."

Lili and Stephanie shared looks and Lili sighed in confusion.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Tai and Takuya finally came out, Gennai following them. The old man stopped walking and all Digimon/Humans surrounded him in a circle.

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

Armadillomon nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"Good." said Gennai. "Then I bid you good luck."

Everyone sweat dropped as Gennai began to walk back to the castle.

"B-But we don't even know where to go!" Joe protested.

"Yeah, don't you have a map or something?!" asked Lili.

Gennai turned and chuckled. "Oh yeah." After everyone shared dumbfounded looks, Gennai pointed towards the horizon. "Keep going towards the horizon, and you'll find the Forest Kingdom." He looked at Kouji. "Your group knows what that is right?"

Kouji smirked. "Yeah."

"Then you know where to go. There's a Digimon in the Forest Kingdom that might be able to figure out where the Catalyst is." Gennai pointed to the horizon again, but in an exaggerated manner. "Now GO!"

And with that, the Digidestined/Warriors left.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" moaned Yolei. She groaned and began to drag her feet in the grass.<p>

Ken looked disapprovingly at her, Wormmon on his back. "Yolei, you know we've been walking for thirty minutes, right?"

"THIRTY MINUTES!?" she cried out and looked back to the castle, which was now a dot in the distance. "It FEELS like a freakin hour!"

So as Ken said, a half hour had passed since the Digidestined/Warriors left the Celestial Castle. Everyone had split up into their own little group, each chatting among themselves before Davis abruptly stopped them.

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped and stared.

"What?" asked Tommy.

"We should see if our Digimon can really digivolve!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Um, just in case. You know, Lord Seraphimon said that Sombras are taking over." said Davis. "So we have to be absolutely sure."

Takuya looked at Kouji and Zoe. "Wanna try to digivolve?"

"Sure." shrugged Zoe.

Gomamon looked around. "So who has the Emblem?"

"I do." said Tai and held up the Fortis Emblem hanging from his neck.

"Did you know Fortis means 'Valient'?" asked Izzy. "It's Latin."

"Who was part of the Fortis Emblem again?" asked Biyomon. "It was Davis, Veemon, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Takuya, Kouji and Zoe right?"

"Yes, correct!" Hawkmon approved.

So in the plain grassland, everyone watched as the ones called took out thier Digivices/D-Tectors. Tai held out the red emblem and it seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"Ready Veemon?" asked Davis.

Veemon nodded excitingly. "Yesh!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...EXVEEMON!"

Matt held up his Digivice. "Our turn!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GARURUMON!"

Tai did the same with Agumon.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GREYMON!"

Takuya smirked at his friends, who nodded their heads.

"Alright. EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Agunimon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Kazemon!"

Lili squeaked in slight fear when she saw a dinosaur, a giant wolf and dragon standing nearby her. The orange dinosaur was Greymon, champion form of Agumon, orange with blue markings on his body. On his head was a beetle-like hard shell. Greymon also had sharp claws and gigantic horns that made scary-cat Lili nervous.

Garurumon was a blue, white and silver-colored wolf. On his shoulders, were fur that appeared to be like blades. And on his paws, he had large dangerous claws.

ExVeemon looked a little bit like his rookie form. But he was bigger and had a giant silver 'X' on his chest and had large muscles on both arm and legs. convincing the Warriors he had incredible strength. On his head, ExVeemon had a long silver horn and on his back, a pair of wings.

Nova stepped back a few feet in astonishment. He's seen Tai's, Davis' and Matt's Digimon digivolve before. But seeing Takuya, Kouji and Zoe digivolve was beyond incredible.

Takuya was now Agunimon, a Digimon with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. He had two horns attacked to a mask, which left only his mouth and eyes viable. He wore flame patterned armor on his body and around his waist, Nova noticed that Agunimon wore a belt with a symbol embedded on it.

Kouji, or Lobomon looked similar a human wolf with metal armor for protection. The red-eyed Digimon wore a white suit is worn beneath his armour platings. Lobomon had large metal shoulder pads with a symbol printed on each one and on his neck was a long white and dark purple scarf.

Zoe/Kazemon was a fairy-like Digimon. She had beautiful long, lavender hair in a ponytail fashion with two bangs in front of her face. A visor was placed around her eyes and on her head, a pair of small wings. To Mimi's surprise, her outfit resembled female lingerie. It was lavender and consisted of double layered white shoulder pads, a strapless bra, belt, and underwear which is also part of the headband and clothing around her neck. And on her back, were a large pair of butterfly wings. **(That's what I think of her outfit. ;D)**

"Whoah." gasped Tk as he looked at the Warriors.

Stephanie stared at the Digimon standing next to Tai, Davis and Matt. "Ditto on that."

Izzy opened up his laptop and got ready to type. "What are your Digimon names?" he asked. And his fingers typed when answered.

"I'm Kazemon, Kouji's Lobomon and Agunimon's Takuya." Kazemon answered.

Amy smiled and walked up to the Champion Digimon. "And let me guess. Veemon's ExVeemon, Agumon's Greymon and Gabumon is Garurumon."

Davis crossed his arms triumphantly. "That's right!"

* * *

><p>After showing off their digivolutions, they all continued to walk and eventually, night-time came. Luckily, they encountered a small area filled of pine trees, where they could spend the night instead of being out in the open. After finding a good are to rest within the small forest, Takuya and Tai were charge of the fire and once the fire was ready, Cody and Ken happily announced that some Burgermon had snuck some marshmallows in their backpacks.<p>

"Yay!" squealed Sora and Mimi and rose up their fists.

"Alright!" said Matt. "Who wants to look for sticks?"

Agumon looked up from the fire. "We need more wood for the fire too!"

"I'll go!" Zoe volunteered.

"We'll go too." Tk said to his brother and pointed to him and Kari, along with their Digimon.

"Us too."

Zoe smiled as her best friend and Kouichi stood up from the ground. "Great."

_Great_, growled Kari.

Kouji, sitting in between Stephanie and Impmon, looked over Impmon's head and to Nova said, "You should go, too. To keep an eye on them."

"Why don't you go?" asked Stephanie.

Kouji closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to do something I will regret doing."

Impmon shrugged and stood up. "Wanna go?" he asked.

Nova nodded and stood up. Truth was, Kouichi and Amy were ones he trusted so far and he didn't want anything to happen to them. What if they bumped into some Sombras? They only had Patamon, Gatomon and Zoe for protection. Better to go with them.

Nova stood up and walked towards the group. "I'm going too."

Kouichi smiled and nodded. "Alright, then let's go."

Nova didn't protest when Zoe placed her arm around the younger boy. "Let's go on an adventure!" she cried out.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Gatomon, Kari, Zoe, Nova, Impmon, Tk, Patamon, Amy and Kouichi left the camping site in search for sticks.** (lol, what a dangerous mission)** The three Warriors didn't realize Kari and Tk's attitude towards them, but Amy did sense something else.

Stopping, she closed her eyes. _Something's...strange._

"What's up?" asked Zoe.

Amy opened her eyes. "I don't know. But something's not right."

"Well of course something's not right." said Tk, a bit harsh. "The Digital Worlds are in danger."

Patamon bit his lip and Gatomon did the same.

Nova blinked and he rose up his eyebrow towards them. What's their problem?

Amy didn't bother to respond to it and instead, she looked at her boyfriend and her best friend. "Let's keep going." But truly, her facial expression told them to stay alert. Kouichi and Zoe nodded and the four of them continued to walk.

Tk and Kari glared at their backs.

"Okay, I understand you not trusting Amy or Kouichi, you two." said Gatmon sternly. "But you've got to keep it under control."

Kari looked away. "Let's go." and with that, they followed the others.

_** ~x~x~x~**_

When they caught up with the others, Kouichi had found a tree with good sized branches for fire and hold marshmallows in. "How's this tree?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it's fine." Impmon approved.

"I'll go." said Gatomon and using her sharp claws began to climb up the pine tree.

"Wait. I'll go with."

Gatomon looked down and she saw Kouichi giving Zoe a boast up the tree. Zoe grabbed on to a branch and looked up, giving the white cat a grin. Gatomon smiled back and both began to climb up. Finding a good sized branch on another tree, Gatomon tried to reach it, but couldn't.

"I can't." she gasped and tried to reach again.

Zoe frowned. "Maybe..." She held on to a part of the tree and reached out her hand, but she couldn't reach either. Determined, Zoe moved her hand up and down quickly, as is she could reach it. But to her shock, the branch moved is if it was caught in the wind.

Gatomon, noticing, gasped. "Did you do that?"

Zoe reached out again and moved her hand up and down faster and again, the branch moved.

Gatomon shared glances with the human. "Try to do it harder."

Zoe nodded and reached out again. This time, she moved her hand in a wide circle rapidly. The branch ratted so hard because of this and it resulted in it finally breaking in half and falling towards the ground below. Zoe and Gatomon cringed when they both heard cries from below.

Impmon was the one who noticed the tree branch falling and on instinct, pushed against Nova away. "Watch out!"

Kari gasped when the large branch crashed onto the ground, dirt scattering everywhere. Patamon closed his eyes and felt tiny things hit him.

He looked up with a frown. "Hey!" Patamon cried out towards the trees.

"Sorry!" Zoe yelled back.

Gatomon and Zoe quickly climbed down the tree and Amy was startled when Zoe grabbed on to her shoulders and shook them, her face full of shook.

"What, Z? Chill!"

"Amy! I can control wind!"

"Control wind?"

Zoe nodded her head and she moved her hand in a rapid circle again towards the dirt. Amy's eyes widened when a small amount dust lifted up from the ground and formed a funnel shaped cloud.

Nova gasped. "What the hell..."

Kouichi shared looks with him and with the others.

"I think we should go back." He said after a while. "We may need to tell the others. And-" He stopped and looked towards between trees, where it was pitch black. "Honestly, my vision in the darkness _has_ been going better."

Tk started to walk back to camp. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"So Zoey can move stuff with air, Kouichi can see better in darkness and Kouji can see rays of sunlight." Izzy replied. "Am I correct?"<p>

"Right." said Amy. "And who knows if anyone else can do some stuff too."

Dragging the branch back, the group made their back to camp and reported to everyone what had occurred.

"But it was weird." Zoe said, catching everyone's **(whoever was awake)** attention. She looked up from the fire, where she sat in between Gomamon and Sora. "It felt so natural. Like I didn't have to do much to break the branch."

"Maybe you're connected to your elements in a way." Joe suggested.

Tai tapped his chin in thought. "Maybe..."

Sora looked down as she stroked a sleeping Biyomon. "It has to be it. I meant, it's the only thing that makes sense. Zoe's wind, so she controls wind. Kouji is Light and that's how he saw rays of light. And Kouichi's Darkness so that's why he sees good in the dark."

Matt rose up both arms and stretched. "Then let's stick to that then." he said and let his arms fall. "Boy, I'm sore."

"Then go to sleep." said Tai and smiled at his friend. "I'll stay up."

Joe stood up, pushing his glasses up his face. "I'll stay up too."

Amy walked towards Kouichi, where he met her with open arms. The couple then fell back on their back and Amy covered them both with a blanket that the servants at the castle had provided for them.

Kouichi placed his hands behind his head and sighed as he stared up at the sky.

_What a pretty sight._ he muttered to himself._ So calming._

Not realizing how much time had passed, Kouichi looked to the side and found Amy's body moving up and down, keeping in touch with her breathing. He looked at her angelic face, his eyes then falling on the necklace he had given her on her birthday. It was a golden rose, which had replaced the other necklace he had given her before in Ophanimon's Castle a few years ago. Kouichi smiled to himself as he picked up the dangling object on his hand.

Not soon after, he found himself drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Crackkk!<em>

Armadillomon's eyes snapped open once he heard it. He picked up his head and looked to his side to make sure Cody was okay. Relieved, he saw that his partner was all right, oblivious to whatever sound was heard. Armadillomon stood up and saw Amy, Jp, and Tai standing up, staring at something in the trees. He quietly walked towards them.

"What was that sound?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Jp determinedly.

Amy turned and her glowing eyes slightly startled the yellow Digimon, who saw them for the first time. "Something's here."

"You'e right."

The three of them gasped when a tall cat-like Digimon walking towards them from the darkness.

The Digimon stopped and sneered at them, a pair of fangs peeking out from her mouth. She had blue fur with black leopard-like spots and on her paws, she had four long and dangerously sharp claws. Standing on her back legs, the Digimon crossed her arms and cocked her head at them.

"Who are you?" Tai demanded to know.

The Digimon smirked again."Your worst nightmare, you stupid little boy."

Tai narrowed his eyes and Amy's eyes glowed even brighter in anger. "Who do you think you are, Miss. High and Mighty?"

"My name is Katashimon." hissed the cat. Katashimon then rose up a hand, snapping her fingers and Armadillomon gasped when three huge Sombras jumped down from the trees. Katashimon grinned a Cheshire smile. "And I'm going to be the one who's in charge of exterminating you all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AQUA: Dun dun dun! **ducks shoes thrown her way** Hey, wai- OW!<strong>_

_**KEN: Why'd you stop it there?**_

_**EVERYONE: Yeah!**_

_**AQUA: I don't know! To get you guys pumped up for the next chapter, I guess?**_

_**TAI: Well, hurry up and write!**_

_**AQUA: I am writing dammit! And I promise you all next chapter shall be full of action! c:**_

_**SORA: Don't forget to review!**_

_**ZOE: And follow!**_

_**TAKUYA: And favorite!**_

_**EVERYONE: Bye!**_

_**AQUA: By- HOLY MOTHER THAT FREAKIN HURT! ** holds up high heel that was thrown at her** WHO THE FAK THROW THAT?!**_

_**EVERYONE: **points at Jp****_

_**JP: **runs away** **_

_**AQUA: JUNPEI SHIBAYAMA! **runs after him holding shoe** I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, YOU CRAZY IDIOTA! (Spanish for 'idiot')**_


	9. What They're Up Against

**AQUA: Hello!**

**MATT: 'sup**

**AQUA: Oh, stop being so serious, Matt! **pinches cheek** Smile!**

**MATT: **tries to smile then sighs** I smile on certain occasions.**

**AQUA: **slaps Tai** **

**MATT: :)**

**AQUA: Lol, you're weird Matt. Okay, thank mah new people please!**

**MATT: Thanks to:**

**~Yume-Kamino for favoriting**

**~digitamer88 for following and favoriting**

**~PetiteEmperor4 for following and favoriting**

**~lavanderkitten 322 for following and favoriting**

**~XxDaisukeDaiCrossoverxX for following and favoriting**

**~Roseko-chan for following**

**and**

**~Loumaria for favoriting and ****following**

**AQUA: Thanks Matt. I'll do the reviews.**

**~Molly Grace 16: I was actually debating with myself over the Warriors accessing their power in their Human forms but then, I thought, eh, what the heck. I'll do it. Glad you liked it! :) **

**~ultima-owner: Ohh...thanks for the Gennai information! Really appreciate it!**

**~Taeniaea: Thank you!**

**~Digifan-Capp: Where did Jp get the heel? I don't really care but you better believe that he payed for it :) And sorry for the cliff hanger**

**~Zackmon: Sorry again for the cliff hanger! And as of right now, Jp owes me a month's work of slavery. Whatever I like :D And don't worry. I'll give your gift to Davis at the end of the chapter **smirks****

**~lightus of the light: Thank you very muchos!**

**~digitamer88: Are the Digidestined Digimon going to reach Mega level? Of course they are!**

**~animebella09: oh my gosh, YAS! Not all Darkness is evil! Tk and Kari will never understand! Hopefully, they'll get over it soon so that the team doesn't break up and mess up Operation Save the Worlds. And I'm glad you loved them! 3**

**~Miharu-nyan: Yep, Katashimon is my Oc Digimon along with another Digimon that will be mention for a sec in this chapter. And I'm glad you realized what type of Digimon she is! :)**

**GABUMON: Aquamarine6996 does not own Digimon Frontier or Adventure 02 and any of its characters. She doesn't own Nova Kurata ether, he belongs to lightus of the light. She only owns Amy Takshino, Lili Sayuki, Stephanie Palimato, Katashimon, Sirenmon and some more things.**

**AQUA: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amy and Armadillomon gasped, but Tai kept calm.<p>

"What do you mean 'exterminate' us?" he asked.

Katashimon sighed and rose up a paw towards her face, admiring her long dangerous claws. "Exterminate means destroying completely. Don't you peep-squeaks know that?" She then glared at them. "My master gives an order, I make sure to carry out his order. It's simple."

"And who's your master?" asked Amy, her voice louder than usual. She prayed that her voice had at _least_ woken up some of the sleeping Digidestined/Warriors. But her advanced hearing heard only snoring.

_Come on, come on! Wake up dammit!_

"My master?" Katashimon chuckled and looked at the three Sombras behind her, then back at them. "You wanna know who my master is?"

"Well, that's what I asked." Amy said again loudly.

Katashimon smiled evilly towards the Sombras. "Show them."

The three Sombras stepped up in front of the blue leopard-like Digimon and Tai got a close look at them. It was really hard to see, but on one Tai could make out a Sombra had the form of a half-horse, half-man Digimon. The other one was a Digimon that stood on his back legs. It had kind of like a hunched back and Tai thought that he could make out some spikes on its back. The third one was...Tai couldn't even make out anything. Except for a mole-like shape, that is.

"_Vivat Bashidamon Dominus!_" yelled the Sombras and they yelled out a battle cry, running straight for Tai, Amy and Armadillomon.

_Who the heck is Bashidamon?!_ thought Amy in panic and she didn't hesitate to put up her force field. Her force field created a bubble around Tai, Armadillomon and herself and the three Sombras crashed into it. Armadillomon tensed up when he saw their red eyes in fury and the Sombras started banging their fists (?) on the surface.

"Pepper Breath!"

Everyone turned towards Agumon, who had attacked one of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Agumon growled.

Tai looked behind Agumon and saw that the other Digidestined/Warriors had also woken up. The Warriors were in a fighting stance and the Digidestined's Digimon were also ready to attack.

While the Sombras were distracted, Amy let down her force field and grabbed Tai's hand, running towards their friends. Once there, Tai held up the Fortis Emblem and looked at Takuya. "Let's do this."

Taukya nodded. "Right." He looked towards his group. "Kouji, Z?"

Zoe and Kouji shared looks. "We're ready."

"Then let's do this."

The Fortis Emblem glowed a soft red light and everyone who was part of it, held up their Digivices/D3s/D-Tectors. Joe backed up slightly when the three Warriors were quickly surrounded by blue cocoons made out of data.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"

Katashimon smirked as she walked in between her Sombras, her blue eyes never leaving her enemies. "Aw, how cute." she sneered. "Three Legendary Warriors and three Digidestined Digimon. If you six are as powerful as I was told, why can't you just defeat me in your Rookie forms? I'm sure you can do it."

"Then if you think you're as powerful as YOU think you are, why do you need three Sombras to fight with you?" Agunimon mocked.

Katashimon rolled her eyes. "Why would I need to explain myself to little kids like you?"

"You do know most of us are like, 16." said Sora, who was standing slightly behind Greymon.

"Shut up, no one was talking to you." Katashimon glared.

"You know what? How about we ALL just shut up and get this over with?!" Lobomon snapped.

"I second that." said Matt, who was on Garurumon's back.

Katashimon frowned. "Fine." She faced the three Sombras. "Get rid of them."

The Sombras bowed their heads and again, headed for straight for them.

_**x~x~x~**_

As the fight began, Joe and Jp lead everyone into the forest, where they couldn't be seen.

"So what do we do?" asked Tommy. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Armadillomon looked up at Amy. "A hunch-back, a mole and a half-man half-horse."

"What?" asked Izzy.

"That's what Tai could make out. One was in a hunch-backed Digimon form, another was like a mole and the third was like a half-man half-horse."

"How about some of us observe the Sombras as they fight and try to pick up some of their attacks." suggested Nova. "That way, we can connect how they look like to their attacks and figure out what Digimon form they're in."

"Great idea!" Izzy cried out and sat down on the dirt, taking out his laptop from his backpack. He looked up. "Who wants to go?"

"We'll go." said Nova and Impmon.

Jp rose his hand. "Me three."

"Then make that four." Kouichi replied.

"Then you four go nearby and try not to be seen." Amy commanded. "Try to remember their attacks and I'll be there in a few minutes to see of you got anything."

The boys nodded and ran off.

"Be careful!" Sora shouted.

* * *

><p>Lobomon hissed as he was thrown at the trunk of a tree. He stabbed his light saber in the ground and struggled to get up.<p>

_Man, these Sombras are tougher than they look._ he thought to himself. _We've been fighting for a while now and not even a scratch we've made! They don't even look tired._

"Kouji!"

Lobomon's ears heard a small whisper in the trees and when he looked up, he was surprised to see his twin, Jp and Nova, along with Impmon in the tree's branches. "What the hell are you doing there?!" he growled.

"We're trying to figure out in what forms the Sombras are in." Jp explained. "That way, we could help you guys figure out a way to beat them."

Lobomon didn't like the idea, but there was no other choice, these Sombras had to be beat and if they couldn't figure out a way to get rid of them now, then the Sombras will prove to be more powerful. "Fine. I'll tell the others and we'll make sure not to fight nearby."

"Hey, Kouji. Did you see where Katashimon went?" asked Impmon.

Lobomon looked around. "No.." He didn't even see what had happened with the blue leopard Digimon. But if she was gone, good. They would only have to fight the Sombras, which were kinda difficult anyway. He looked back up. "Fine, you guys stay here and don't do anything stupid."

Kouichi held up a thumbs-up. "Got it, bro."

_**~x~x~x~**_

The Hunch-back Sombra roared as he ran towards Agunimon, who smirked. "Come on, little man. Let's see what you got!"

Hunch-back rose up his head and Agunimon gasped when he faced him with his mouth open.

"Sulfur Plume!"

Heated gas was shot his way and Agunimon quickly jumped out of the way. He looked back and saw that the gas had created a small crater on the ground where he was standing before.

_Why does that attack sound so familiar?_, he thought to himself.

"Watch out!"

Agunimon snapped back to reality and saw that Hunch-back was now running towards him with his fists up.

Tai pointed towards the Sombra from Greymon's back. "Get him, Greymon!"

"Tail Crash!" Greymon grunted as he turned himself around, his long tail slamming into the Sombra. The Sombra groaned as he was hit and he flew on his back, sliding a few feet away.

"Alright!" cheered Agunimon and fist-pumped. "Great job, Greymon!"

Tai grinned. "Now it's your turn, Kanbara!"

Agunimon nodded and jumped in the air. Once he was above the Hunch-back Sombra, he held out his arms. "Pyro Darts!" he called out and bits of fire was shot at the down Sombra, who began to scream.

Agunimon landed on the other side of Tai and Greymon and crossed his arms, smirking at the 'defeated' Sombra. "Who tough now?"

_**~x~x~x~**_

"That's a Golemon!" Jp cried out.

Nova, Kouichi and Impmon looked at the older boy.

"How do you know?" asked Kouichi.

Jp looked at him. "Remember Grumblemon? Well, there was this one period of time when he stole Zoe's Human Spirit. And I remember that when we got it back, I had gotten my Beast Spirit, MetaKabuterimon, and that while I was fighting Grumblemon, Amy, Kouji and Takuya were fighting his servants, which were a bunch of Golemon he had created from the ground. And one of their attacks was 'Sulfur Plume'. "

"Then we got one down." said Impmon. "Just two more to go."

_**~x~x~x~**_

Kazemon flew above the half-horse, half-man Sombra and thrust her arms down, while calling out her attack. "Hurricane Wave!"

Tiny, pink tornadoes didn't even make the Sombra flinch and as Kazemon tried to fly back up, he bent down and jumped very high, grabbing on to her long hair and slamming her down on the ground. Kazemon yelled out in pain as the Sombra slammed his hoof on her chest. While Davis gasped, ExVeemon held up his chest towards the Sombra. "Vee Laser!"

An energy wave hit the Sombra and allowed Kazemon to get up, who had a tick mark on her head. She angrily stomped towards the Sombra, who was getting up.

"YOU DO NOT AND I REPEAT, DO NOT EVER PULL ON A GIRL'S HAIR AND THEN SLAM YOUR NASTY LEG ON HER CHEST, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" she shouted, causing Davis and ExVeemon to share nervous looks.

"Should we let her take care of it?" asked ExVeemon.

"I don't even want to look at her right now, buddy." Davis told him and sweat-dropped.

Kazemon placed her hands on the ground and spread her legs, spinning very rapidly and creating a strong gust of wind. "TEMPEST TWIST!" Kazemon kicked the Sombra on where his face was suppose to be and he flew back. But while he was in the air, he held up an arm.

"Solar Ray!"

A yellow laser beam was shot and ExVeemon took that opportunity to attack. He flew towards the Sombra. "Critical Crunch!" Biting its arm, he swung his head and let go, the Sombra crashing into trees.

Davis ran up to Kazemon, who placed her hand on her chest and she was gasping for air. "Zo- I mean, Kazemon! Are you okay?"

Kazemon nodded. "I'm fine." She directed her look towards where the Sombra was suppose to be. "AND YOU BETTER NOT GET BACK UP BECAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU FEEL SOMETHING WORST THAN PAIN!"

_**~x~x~x~**_

In the trees, the four boys were sweat-dropping.

"Annnnnnnnd that's what happened wen you make Zoe Orimoto angry, gentlemen." sighed Jp.

Nova blinked. "Um...wow."

"So one of the Sombra's attacks was 'Solar Ray', correct?" asked Kouichi and Impmon nodded.

"Right. Sound familiar to anyone?"

The four boys stayed silent.

Kouichi rearranged himself to watch the third Sombra. "We'll just leave the other to figure that out. As for now, let's observe the last one."

_**~x~x~x~**_

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Howling Blaster!"

The mole Sombra screeched as it was attacked by both Lobomon and Garurumon. Matt fist-pumped when he saw that the Sombra was getting weaker and weaker by both attacks.

"Alright! We've got him, guys! Keep going!"

Lobomon fired again and he was startled when he was suddenly knocked off his feet. He found himself on the ground and looked up just in time to see that Katashimon had returned and she was now grabbing on to Garurumon's tail, swinging him around with incredible speed and strength.

"Garurumon!" he yelled and he ran towards Katashimon with his light saber out.

Katashimon's ears perked up when she heard him coming and she smirked. Letting go on Garurumon's tail, she watched happily as the large blue and white wolf crashed into his partner, both falling on the ground. She then jumped up and wrapped her arms around Lobomon's throat, making him choke. She slammed him on the ground by his throat and Lobomon gagged, trying to remove her hands from his throat and watched as Katashimon held up a claw, ready to slay him.

He removed his hand and pointed his laser towards her. "Howling Laser!"

Katashimon back-flipped in order to avoid his attack and when Lobomon stood back up, she spun sideways in the air, knocking him back on the ground. Thankfully, the others saw and while Davis, ExVeemon, Tai and Greymon helped Matt and Garurumon, Kazemon and Agunimon helped Kouji.

**_~x~x~x~_**

Kouichi and the others gasped as they saw the fight happening between Katashimon and their friends.

"Oh no, KOUJI!" yelled Kouichi.

"Guys!"

The four boys looked down and saw both Yolei and Mimi, along with Palmon and Hawkmon. The girls giving each other a boost, the boys helped by pulling on her arms.

"What's going on?" gasped Yolei once she was up.

"Well, the hunch-back Sombra is in a Golemon form." Impmon said. "We have no idea what the other two are."

Mimi bit her lip worryingly and gasped when she saw Katashimon grab Agunimon's arm, swinging him around and hitting the others. She closed her eyes. "This can't be happening."

"Where's Amy?" asked Hawkmon and looked around.

"Amy?" Jp replied. "Amy's here?"

"Well, she was right behind us but now I have no idea anymore!"

A boom was heard from everyone and they all turned back towards the fight. Nova gasped when he noticed a newcomer. "Who's that?"

Standing in a crater created by her landing, a young woman with wings rose up from her knee and caught everyone's attention. She had long, black hair and she had on a black and purple vest-like shirt. She also had on a mid-length warrior's skirt and knee-length boots. Wearing long finger-less gloves, the young woman held a slender and powerful bow and arrow. A pair of small white wings was on her head and a larger pair was on her back, where a quiver was placed.

Kouichi smiled and crossed his arms. "That's my girl."

"What's wrong, Katashimon?" mocked the angel. "Surprised?"

Katashimon shook her head furiously. "No! Why the hell would I be surprised to see you, Warrior of Sound?"

Sirenmon chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe you just don't want to admit it."

Katashimon hissed in anger and ran towards her. Sirenmon did the same and in less than a few seconds, both Digimon collided. Sirenmon grabbed her bow and tried to hit the leopard but Katashimon dodge it and kicked her shins. Sirenmon growled and stabbed her bow in the ground, crossing her arms.

"Sonic Wave!"

Katashimon groaned as painful waves pierced her ears and she landed on her knees and covering both ears. Sirenmon took this chance to attack but Katashimon back-flipped in the air and while in the air, she held up a strange device.

She grinned as she did something with the device and on cue, the three Sombras, who were fighting the other Digidestined/Warriors, glowed.

"What the hell?" Davis said, confused. "What is this?"

Greymon walked up to ExVeemon, where Davis was on his back, and Tai jumped off his back. "I don't know, Davis. But I don't like it."

Sirenmon was soon surrounded by the others and everyone gasped when the three Sombras appeared to be changing forms. Now they looked like a giant insect, something with a lot of arms and a Digimon with a sword.

_**~x~x~x~**_

Up in the tree, the others gasped.

"Now how are we suppose to know what they are?" groaned Palmon.

Nova shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know."

Mimi started to climb down the tree. "I'm going to tell the others what's going on."

"No, don't!" Kouichi called out. "If you do, Katashimon or the Sombras might see and they could harm them. Let's stay here until we're sure it's safe to do so!"

Mimi nodded. "Alright."

_**~x~x~x~**_

"Oh no!" gasped Lobomon and face palmed. "I totally forgot they could do that!"

Katashimon laughed at their shock. "What's wrong? Surprised?" She smiled as the newly changed Sombras stood next to her. Her smile fell and she looked at them. "I order you to get rid of them."

The three Sombras surrounded the Digidestined/Warriors with incredible speed and all three of them prepared to attack.

"Ninja Blade!"

"Deadly Shade!"

"Scissors Claw!"

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Joe was pacing around in worry as the others sat down nearby. "Oh, they've been gone for a while now! Shouldn't we look for them?"<p>

"No." said Izzy. "It may be too dangerous for us to look for them or vice-versa. I'm sure they're waiting for the fight to lower down a bit."

Cody bit the inside of cheek in worry. "I wish we could help them in the fighting though."

Stephanie nodded. "I want to-"

_BOOOM!_

Everyone cried out when a loud boom was heard and in turn, voices were heard screaming.

"Oh my gosh, LET'S GO!" yelled Kari.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AQUA: **to Davis** Daaaavis! You got a present from a reader!<strong>_

_**DAVIS: Really? **_

_**AQUA: Yep! **smiles towards Zackmon and gives a wrapped box with bow** Open it!**_

_**DAVIS: **rips open present and is met with a a face-full of pie** **_

_**EVERYONE: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**DAVIS: ...I don't see what's funny -_-**_

_**YOLEI: **rolling on floor** YOU. SHOULD'V- BWHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**TAKUYA: THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! Oh man..**_

_**VEEMON: priceless! **_

_**DAVIS: **licks pie from lip* Yum...it's pretty good **_

_**AMY: Don't forget to review!**_

_**HAWKMON: And follow!**_

_**KEN: And favorite!**_

_**TOMMY: Bye!**_


	10. Piximon

_**AQUA: *walks in singing* **_

_**'I am really special 'cause there's only one of me**_  
><em><strong>Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song<strong>_  
><em><strong>It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long'<strong>_

_**KOUICHI: What are you singing?**_

_**AQUA: Your song, Kouichi-kins! Remember? The one on YouTube, 'Kouichi's Happy Song!' ?**_

_**KOUICHI: Oh my god, I've told you a thousand times, that's **_**not**_** me!**_

_**AQUA: yes, it is! **_

_** 'Oh, oh, oh, I'm so haaappy, I can barely breathe  
>Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens baby teeth<br>Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
>Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore'<strong>_

_**lol, okay, I'll stop. Mind thanking my readers?**_

_**KOUICHI: As long as you stop.**_

_**AQUA: Okie c:**_

_**KOUICHI: Thanks to:**_

_**~Helena Bellamuerte for following and favoriting both Aqua and her story.  
><strong>_

_**~ilovepie123 for favoriting**_

_**and**_

_**~Just2aw3s0me for following**_

_**KEN: *walks in with Wormmon* Hi, everyone!**_

_**AQUA: Kenny-kins! Just in time for the reviews! Wormmon? Want to do it?**_

_**WORMMON: Of course, Aquamarine**_

_**~ultima-owner: Wow! You really know your Digimon. Good job figuring out some of the Digimon the Sombras were trying to imitate**_

_**~Digifan-Capp: *dodges pies thrown* Oh! I think you need to calm down! I'm sorry if the cliff hanger made you fangirl and rage so hard. But I'm glad you liked it :)**_

_**~Molly Grace 16: Thank you for your review! **_

_**~lavenderkitten 322: Thank you, kitten. By the way, are you really a kitten? 0-0**_

_**~Zackmon: Will Aquamarine include the Tamers? Well, she said that they won't come out BUT that there will be a tiny sprinkle of it here and there. But in a few chapters in the future. *moves arms to emphasize 'future'***_

_**~lightus of the light: Thank you**_

_**~Mihayu-nyan: Well, who wouldn't cover their ears if Sirenmon was using her 'Sonic Wave' at them? But Katashimon, from what I know, she's a Digimon who may be a defense-based Digimon, but she's the kind who would rather watch from a distance and then wait until the enemy is easy to finish. But that's just me. And no, not only Kari and Tk are suspicious of Kouichi. The others have a tiny bit of it, but they trying not to show it much. **_

_**KEN: Aquamarine6996 does not own Digimon Frontier or any of its characters. She also does not own Nova Kurata because he belongs to lightus of the light. Aqua only owns Amy Takashino, Lili Sayuki, Stephanie Palimato, Sirenmon, Katashimon and some other stuff.**_

_**AQUA: Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Matt? Matt? You okay? Come on, Matt...MATT!"<p>

Matt opened his eyes, startled, and looked down to stare at a pair of red eyes.

_'Wait, why am I on the floor?'_ he thought to himself as he groaned and placed a hand over his eyes.

Tsunomon, Gotsumon's In-Training form, was on his chest and chuckled nervously as he bashfully looked away. "Sorry." said the orange fur-ball with a large horn.

"It's okay, Tsunomon." muttered Matt. He sighed and let his hand drop, trying to pick himself up but groaned again when he felt a shock of pain piece his back. He shut his eyes as he fell back down. "OW! Oh shit, that hurt!"

Matt heard footsteps approach him and a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Don't move, we haven't gotten to you yet."

Matt opened his eyes and he saw Kari and Gatomon peering down at him.

"Kari?"

Kari gave him a small smile and moved her hand on his forehead. "Don't worry, Matt. I just need to finish healing Takuya first."

"Yeah, we'll get to you next." Gatomon purred.

Matt nodded his head and as the girls walked away, he lifted up his head and saw that everyone that was involved in the battle with Katashimon and the Sombras, were spread out on the floor in a small room and Sora, Kari, Lili, Joe and Tommy were using Healing Stones to heal the injuries they had. Agumon and Veemon were also in their In-Training forms, Agumon was now Koromon, a light pink ball with red eyes, a wide mouth and a pair of long, thin ears. DemiVeemon was a cute little blue and white Digimon with wide brown eyes, a W-shaped mouth, stubby arms and legs and ears similar to Koromon's.

The rest of the gang? He had no idea where they were. And he also had no idea where _he_ was.

"Tsunomon?"

"Yes?" asked Tsunomon happily.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Piximon's tree house!"

Matt nodded his head. "Oh, great."

Tsunomon again hopped on his partner's chest. "No, Matt. You don't understand. _Piximon_. Remember? Our friend? The one who sent us away in a bubble to save us from the Dark Masters?" He grinned when he saw the look of shock on Matt's face. "It's really him!"

Matt was again startled, but this time, when Kari and Gatomon sat on their knees next to him. Kari held two Healing Stones in her hands and she was about to smash them together but was stopped when Matt grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kari! Is it true? Piximon's alive?!"

Kari smiled and nodded her head. "Yep!"

Happiness filled Matt in an instant. "Well, what are you waiting for, Kar? Fix me up!"

* * *

><p>After a while, everyone was accounted for and all of them were in a room that had a pair of large sofas and those who didn't fit, brought in chairs from another room.<p>

Sitting on one of the sofas, Takuya stretched up his arms and without realizing it, he placed one on the back of Zoe, causing her to blush. "So where are we?" he asked to no one in general.

"We're in Piximon's home." said Mimi.

A pink ball with wings and a spear crossed his hands and nodded. "Yep!" He saluted the Warriors/Lili and Stephanie.

"Oh man, Piximon. I can't tell you how glad I am to see you!" gushed Sora.

Piximon smiled. "I'm glad to see all of you again as well. Yep, it's been a while."

"Sorry to interrupt this heart-filling moment, but who are you?" asked Ken.

Piximon's smile fell and he stared at the newcomers. "Who am I? My name is Piximon! And who are you?"

Davis sighed and he stood up, DemiVeemon on his arms. "I'm Davis and this is DemiVeemon. These are my friends: Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon." said Davis as he introduced them. "And that over there is my cousin Nova and Impmon."

Nova, who was sitting on a chair backwards, silently waved hello. Impmon did the same but with a smirk.

"They're the new Digidestined." explained Izzy. "Davis has the Crests of Courage and Friendship, Yolei has the Crests of Serenity and Love, Cody has the Crests of Knowledge and Reliability, and Ken has Kindness."

Nova grew nervous when Piximon flew nearby his face. "What about you?" asked Piximon.

Nova blinked. "Huh?"

"What crest do you have?"

A knot tightened in his stomach and Nova looked away.

Ken rose up his head from stroking Wormmon's head and watched as Davis' cousin look troubled. He really didn't know much about Nova, or know him very well, but he could tell when someone was having a slight nervous breakdown. Heck, he had them more than once in the past.

"Huh? What crest do you have?"

Nova looked up, "I.."

"Nova just came with us." interrupted Ken. "We really don't know why."

"But the same thing happened with Lili and Stephanie."

Everyone was surprised to see a purple fox with seven tails lying down on Kouichi's lap. Lady Lapumon, who had spoken, looked at them. "What? I'm just in my Digimon form. It happens when I'm low in energy."

As Piximon focused his attention at the Warriors, Impmon looked towards his partner, who was beginning to calm down. "You okay?" he whispered.

Nova smiled and nodded his head._ I'm fine._ After assuring his partner, Nova looked towards Ken, who met him with a smile.

_Thank you._ he mouthed.

Ken rose up a thumb. _Anytime_.

The same happened with Lapumon, but instead she winked.

"I'm Stephanie and this is Lili." said Stephanie to Piximon and placed her hand on Lili's shoulder. "And that's Jp, Kouji, Tommy, Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi and Lapumon."

"Oh..." said Piximon as he tapped on his chin in wonder. "And you are the Warriors, am I right?"

"Yes we are! Well...they are."

Piximon sighed and rubbed his head. "Wow, so all of you are going to try and defeat the Sombra army?"

"A-Army?" stuttered Joe.

Piximon frowned towards the Digidestined of Reliability. "Of course! You didn't think that those three Sombras and Katashimon were the only ones, now did you?"

"Of course not." sighed Jp sadly. "Nothing's ever that easy."

Lili chuckled and patted his cheek. "Oh, Jeep."

"Did anyone explain what Sombras were?" asked Piximon and Tai nodded.

"Yeah, we just came from the Celestial Castle."

"The Celestial Castle? Good, good..."

Palmon shyly rose up a hand. "Piximon, how did you..."

"What? Survive?" Piximon asked and Palmon nodded. "Funny story, yep yep!" he said chuckling. "I actually didn't survive the Dark Masters."

The original Digidestined gasped.

"So, you DID die." gasped Tentomon.

"Yep." Piximon sighed. "I did die. Thankfully.I was reborn, but not exactly where I was suppose to be."

Silence filled the room.

"What do you mean by that?" said Kouji.

"Well, when I hatched from my Digiegg, I found myself in a village with a really big tree in the middle. The tree was filled with beautiful and colorful leaves and then there was bushes filled with Digi-eggs and the place was just amazing. So, in my Fresh form, I couldn't do much. Then this Swanmon came over and she began to feed me from a bottle. Later did I then realize that I was in-"

"The Village of Beginnings." Tommy interrupted. "You were in the Village of Beginnings and that Swanmon was the protector."

"That sounds pretty cool." said Tk. "It's like Elecmon from the Primary Village."

"Anyway, I stayed there for a while and the next thing you know, I see Gennai, Lord Cherubimon, Lord Seraphimon and Lady Ophanimon walk towards me. Turns out that Gennai found out that babies were born there and that he wanted to go there to look for some old friends that may have survived the worlds' collapse. Because of that collapse, Gennai told me later on that the Digieggs were being sent to either the Primary Village or to the Village of Beginnings, where I was." Piximon chuckled. "Good thing they found me."

"What then what happened?" asked Gomamon.

"I stayed there until I was ready to live on my own." Piximon smirked towards the Digidestined. "And you guys know that I would never stop fighting until the bad guys are put away. So when I was back to this form of mine, I told the Celestials and Gennai that I wanted to help out on anything needed. I told them, 'The Digital World is my home. And I would do anything to protect it from whatever nincompoops decide to try and take over it, yep yep!."

Biyomon and Zoe shared looks, groaning with a small smile when they overheard Yolei snickering to herself. "He said 'nincompoops'."

Piximon flapped his wings as he continued to speak." And when I told them that, Lady Ophanimon stood up with a smile and said, 'Piximon, we know. Gennai has told us much about you and your bravery. And so, we've all decided to grant you the title of 'knight'. And we would like to place you the honor of being the protector of the areas Wood and Water' and something else."

"Wow!" exclaimed Koromon. "So you're a knight now, Piximon?"

Piximon stopped and turned towards him. "That's 'Sir' Piximon, to you, yep." He then laughed. "No, I'm kidding. You can still call me 'Piximon'. But yes, now I am a Knight."

"So what area are we now in?" asked Patamon.

"We're in the Wood Area."

Tai looked up. "And how'd we get here?"

"When you and the others who were fighting got wiped out, the rest of your friends helped me carry you guys over here. So right now, we're in my tree house in the Wood Area."

"Wait, you mentioned that Ophanimon told you that you would be the protector of something else." Kouichi noted. "What was that something else?"

Piximon smiled and held up his staff. Everyone gasped when an object appeared out of nowhere and Piximon ended up holding up a emblem, similar to Tai's but it was a light blue color.

"You're one of the three in charge of it?!" gasped DemiVeemon.

Piximon nodded his head. "Yep yep!"

"Prodigious!" Izzy cried out and quickly pulled out his laptop from his backpack.

"This, this emblem is called the Concordia Emblem." Piximon told them. "And included in this emblem are the Crests Love and Serenity. And the Legendary Spirits Ice, Wood and Earth."

"Who has the crests Love and Serenity?" asked Lili.

As he typed, Izzy answered. "Mimi has Serenity and Sora has Love. Yolei has both." He looked up from the screen. "Who has Wood?"

The Warriors shared looks.

"No one." said Kouji.

"Okay...Earth?"

Silence.

"...Ice?"

Tommy meekly rose up his hand. "I do."

Joe pushed up his glasses nervously. "So we only have three more to fight for us?"

Everyone in the room shared anxiously towards one another and murmurs filled the room. In her head, Mimi did a quick head count. Let's see. Tai and Agumon. Matt and Gabumon. Davis and Veemon. Herself and Palmon. Sora and Biyomon. Yolei and Hawkmon Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Amy and little Tommy. Seventeen.

"It's not so bad." she said out loud. "We used to have nine people who were fighting and now we have seventeen."

"She's right." Tai said and stood up, capturing everyone's attention. "Let's stay on the positive side, you guys. I'm sure we'll find the other two Emblems soon enough."

Impmon snorted. "I hope so. Because after the ass-kicking you guys got yesterday, we need everyone we've got."

"And we still have to find the Catalyst." Lapumon added.

"The Catalyst?" asked Piximon, surprised. "You guys are looking for the Catalyst?"

Armadillmon nodded his head. "Yeah, we are! Why?"

"Because some of my scouts were telling me that they saw a Trailmon heading over here a few hours ago with a 'special delivery' and that there were Sombras that were put in charge of delivering it. My guess is that it must be the Catalyst being transported somewhere, yep yep!."

"Then we've got to stop that Trailmon." said Takuya. "And with fourteen people now, I'm sure we can rescue the Catalyst!"

"Do you have any idea when the Trailmon will pass by here?" asked Wormmon.

"Well, it's actually going through my forest." Piximon answered. "There's a Trailmon railing about a mile away form here and my scouts told me that by the speed the Trailmon was going, it'll be here about...five in the morning."

"Then we'll be ready for them." Lapumon said and hopped off of Kouichi's lap. "Let's start making a plan. And hopefully, by then, Koromon, DemiVeemon, and Tsunomon will get back to their Rookie forms and I'll get back to my Human form."

"Yep yep! Then get some rest." said Piximon. "Tomorrow, we're going on a rescue mission."

* * *

><p><em><strong>JP: <strong>_

_**Ohohohoho  
>ho-ho-ho<br>ho-ho-ho  
>oh-ho-ho-ho-ho<strong>_

_**Ohohohoho**_  
><em><strong>ho-ho-ho<strong>_  
><em><strong>ho-ho-ho<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lololololooo...<strong>_

_**AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_  
><em><strong>eeeee-eeeee-EEEEEEEEE!<strong>_

_**Luh-luh-lah...**_  
><em><strong>Lah<strong>_

_**Lah-lah**_

_***windows shake***_

_**KOUJI: *while covering ears* WHAT'S GOIN ON?**_

_**AMY: JP'S TRYING TO SING THE TROLOLO SONG!**_

_**MATT: WHAT?!**_

_**AMY: *AT THE TOP OF LUNGS* JP'S TRYING TO SING THE TROLOLO SONG, DAMMIT!**_

_**KOUJI: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**_

_**MATT: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE!**_

_**AMY: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *digivolves to Lapumon and runs towards Jp***_

_**JP: *gets tackled by angry purple fox***_


	11. This Message was brought to you by Aqua

**AQUA**: *lies on bed and coughs loudly*

*Dr. Joe places hand on forehead*

**DR. JOE:** Wow, Aqua. You're temperature's really high

**AQUA**: *glares* I know.

*hospital curtain is pushed to the side and the rest of the gang is there*

**KOUICHI**: How do you feel Aqua?

**AQUA**: I feel like something crawled inside me and died. xp

*Dr. Lili wheels in and places flowers on a vase*

**DR. LILI:** She's been feeling like this for at least a week

**AQUA**: Blah...so you guys, I've caught the flu and I swear to God I feel like I'm dying inside. It started on Tuesday and since then, I've been stuck in bed. But the good thing is, NO SCHOOL! *groans* but this pain is unbearable! So once I feel better, I pinky promise you guys I'll update as soon as possible.

**GABUMON**: So how are you writing this?

**THOR'S WIFE:** I'm writing this for her ;)

**AQUA**: Thanks girl

**GOMAMON**: **walks in with a giant saw in hands* Joe, is this the thing you need to heal Aqua?

**AQUA**: 0-0 *gets hysterical* OH MY FREAKIN GOD, HE'S GOT A SAW! HE'S GOT A FREAKIN SAW! ME VA A MATAR! ME VA A MATAR! (He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me!)

*Aqua passes out*

**DR. JOE:** Gomamon, I'm pretty sure I never told you to bring me a giant saw

**GOMAMON**: Huh? *looks at saw* Oh, no this is for some lumberjack I was suppose to give it to after this. I meant this! *takes out medicine*

**DR. JOE:** Oh

**EVERYONE**: *Sweatdrops*


	12. The Raid

_**AQUA: Hello, everyone!**_

_**KEN: Hello Aqua, are you feeling better now?**_

_**AQUA: Yes, I am Kenny-kins! Thanks for asking! I'm going to go ahead and answer the reviews really quick so you guys can get to reading, sound good?**_

_**LILI: Yeah! Can I answer them?**_

_**AQUA: Of course c:**_

_**LILI: Okay, here goes. First off, chapter 10**_

_**~Molly Grace 16: I really do like Piximon, he's so cute! But he can be a bit intimidating for a little guy. And you're going to see very soon the rescue mission!**_

_**~Digi-fanCapp: The Digiworld SHOULD have lollipop trees! I think that'll be so awesome!**_

_**~ultima-owner: Again, I like Sir Piximon but yes, he is a sight for sore eyes o-o**_

_**~Zackmon: No, sorry! There will be no training montage from Piximon. And no, Jp wasn't ordered by Aqua to sing the Trolol Song...it was Stephanie *face palm* Why are Earth and Wood included on the Concordia Emblem? Oh...you'll see **_

_**~lavenderkitten 322: Aw, so you're not a kitten. That's too bad. I love kittens!**_

_**And this is for chapter 11**_

_**~ShugoYuuki123: I'm really glad you loved 'The Descendant'! Aqua really loves receiving feedback on that story because she feels that she did a great job on it. And I'm sure you'll enjoy this one!**_

_**~Zackmon: From what I know, Thor's Wife won the fight in the last chapter of 'Ladies and Gentlemen, The Legendary Warriors' because she knew Aqua's weak spot...Aqua's veeery ticklish. **_

_**~FShield96: I'm glad that you liked the previous story too! I'm hoping you like this one :)**_

_**KEN: Thanks to:**_

_**~aquamarinesong for following**_

_**~FShield96 for following and favoriting**_

_**~White Coy for following**_

_**~ Asuka Serekia for favoriting **_

_**THOR'S WIFE: Aquamarine6996 does not own Digimon Frontier, Digimon Adventure 02 or any of its characters. Nova Kurata does not belong to her either, he belongs to Lightus of the Light. She only owns Amy Takashino, Lili Sayuki, Stephanie Palimato, Katashimon, the Sombras, the Emblems and some other shit.**_

_***grins***_

_**I've always wanted to do that! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the trees:<strong>_

Sirenmon and her group silently remained in the trees. (Her group being Kumamon, Sora, Birdramon, Kazemon, Yolei, Aquilamon, and herself.)

"So what's the plan again?" whispered Kumamon.

Sora, who was sitting on Birdramon's back in between Sirenmon and Kazemon, answered him. "We're going to wait hear until we see or hear the Trailmon." She looked down at the Warriors. "Remember, once we do, we fly ahead and destroy the railroad from the front, giving the others the signal to attack."

Kazemon nodded her head. "Right. And after we do that, Agunimon, Lobomon, Matt, Garurumon, Tai, Greymon, Davis and ExVeemon attack the Trailmon and take care of whatever bad guys comes out. Meanwhile, we wait until they give us the signal again and we go inside and rescue the Catalyst."

"The others are in Piximon's treehouse, am I correct?" asked Birdramon and received nods.

Yolei smiled at them and gave them a thumbs-up. "Good."

It was four o'clock in the morning. The day before, the leaders, along with Piximon had created a plan and afterwards, rested, especially the ones taking part of the plan. Sirenmon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Sora and Birdramon were suppose to hide in trees as Tai, Agumon, Agunimon, Davis, Veemon, Lobomon, Matt, Gabumon, Mimi and Palmon hid behind trees in the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Ground:<strong>_

In the ground level, Tai peeked behind the trunk of a tree into the Trailmon tracks. All of them were currently a mile away from Piximon's treehouse. And Tai's group was a bit near the tracks, which cut through the immense forest. He yawned and cupped his hand over his open mouth. "Man, this is taking forever."

"What time it is?" asked Lobomon.

Mimi, who sat on Togemon's shoulder, checked her watch. Thankfully, the pink-ette found out a while ago it still worked. "It's 4:38 a.m."

"Then it's almost here."

Davis climbed on Greymon's large head and looked towards the distance. The sky was still dark and the sun wasn't even starting to get up. He squinted his eyes but saw nothing.

"See anything Davis?" asked Matt and Davis shook his head. "Nope."

"I don't hear anything either." growled Garurumon.

All ten of them stood silently for a few minutes and after a while, Mimi checked her watch again and called out the time. "4:43"

"It's almost time." Tai stood up and looked around. "Get ready, the others might give the signal anytime."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the trees:<strong>_

_Woooo! Wooooooo!_

Kazemon was leaning on the tree's trunk when suddenly, she heard a train horn. She stood up straight and flew a bit above the trees. Sure enough, a Trailmon was on it's way towards them. Behind the Trailmon, Kazemon could see that the Trailmon was dragging two carts. She guessed one of them must hold the Catalyst. "Guys. It's here."

Sirenmon and Sora shared looks and nodded.

"Then let's go." said Sora.

Sirenmon, Kazemon and Aquilamon flew up and waited for Kumamon to climb upon Birdramon's claw. And once he was ready, they flew ahead of the Trailmon.

* * *

><p>In the air, Sirenmon, Kazemon, Birdramon and Aquilamon flew silently towards where the others were suppose to be. Once nearby, they stopped flying and Sora cupped her hands towards her mouth and gave out a bird call. They were quiet until another bird call was heard.<p>

"Okay, you guys. Get ready." whispered Kumamon as he pulled out his snow gun.

_**~x~x~x~**_

In first car, a giant grey teddy bear wearing a small red cape, pounded his paw on the car's walls. "Come on, come on! Go faster, dammit!" WaruMonzaemon growled.

As he moved, Trailmon rolled his eyes. "Shut up in there, you giant plush animal! I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well, it's not fast enough!" smirked WaruMonzaemon.

"Do you want to travel by foot? Because I'm more than happy to dump you, your two freak shows and your package here."

WaruMonzaemon growled again. Trailmon was really starting to tick him off. "Just shut the hell up." He sighed and sat down on one of the seats. In front of him, two Sombras sat silently. WaruMonzaemon crossed his arms and huffed at the sight of them. "What are you looking at?"

The Sombras said nothing. They couldn't, anyway.

"Psh. You two are even worse than this tin-can we're riding on." sighed WaruMonzaemon. "Can't even have a god-damn conversation with anyone!"

Again, the Sombras said nothing.

WaruMonzaemon tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and huffed. The impatient servant didn't even let five minutes pass before screaming at Trailmon again. "WILL YOU HURRY THE HELL-"

_BOOM!_

An explosion was heard outside and Trailmon slammed on the brakes, sparks flying everywhere as he stopped. Inside, WaruMonzaemon gasped as flew towards the wall, face-first. "Oww...what the heck was that?" he growled as he held his sore nose.

One of the Sombras sniffed up his nose and growled. The other Sombra simply looked up towards the roof, where they heard sounds of wings flapping.

WaruMonzaemon walked towards the door and kicked it open. He turned angrily and pointed outside. "If you know that there's an obstacle to be taken care of, take CARE OF IT!" he hissed and the Sombras ran outside.

WaruMonaemon followed afterwards and froze when he saw red fiery-like Digimon, a metallic wolf, and humans on top of another giant wolf, an orange dinosaur, a blue dragon and a cactus-like Digimon. He frowned. Oh, he knew _exactly_ who they were.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Girl Scouts."

Davis narrowed his eyes. "Really. Of all the names you can call us, you chose 'Girl Scouts'?"

Please note that WaruMonzaemon isn't exactly smarter than a stick.

WaruMonzaemon froze and shut his eyes, trying to think of another insult. "Y-You goody-goody bastards!"

Lobomon and Agunimon shared looks.

"Fatheads!"

Matt closed his eyes and reopened them. "You know what? This is a waste of our time. Just give us the Catalyst!"

"BWAHAHAHA!" WaruMonzaemon laughed loudly and pretended to wipe away some tears. He walked over to a Sombra and placed an arm on it's shoulder. "They think I'm just going to give them the Catalyst!"

The Sombra growled and glared at the black bear.

WaruMonzaemon huffed and stepped away from it. "Delicate Sombra...but whatever." He pointed towards the enemy. "ATTACK!"

* * *

><p>As the fight began, the others watched from the sky as WaruMonzaemon and the two Sombras were distracted from Trailmon, who was knocked out, tired, from stopping so sudden.<p>

Kumamon smirked. "Now's our chance!"

Sora nodded. "Okay, Birdramon's too big to get inside so we'll cover you from above here just in case."

"I'll stay with you." offered Kazemon.

Sirenmon flew by Birdramon's claw and picked up Kumamon in her arms. "Fine. Make your bird call again if someone's coming inside the car. I'll most likely hear it."

Sora gave her a thumbs-up. "I got you. Be careful!"

Sirenmon smiled and carefully, she descended down with Kumamon in her arms, Aquilamon beside her. All of them watched as their friends fought bravely and roughly against the two Sombras and WaruMonzaemon. WaruMonzaemon may not be all that smart, but he could fight pretty good. And he proved it with his Bear Claw attack towards Garurumon.

"Gah!" hissed Matt as he and Garurumon were pushed back but both remained intact. "Get him, Garurumon!"

Back to Sirenmon, Kumamon, Yolai and Aquilamon, they landed on the other side of Trailmon from the battle. Sirenmon let Kumamon down on the floor and Aquilamon dedigivolved back to Hawkmon once Yolei got off him.

"Which one do you want to try first?" asked Kumamon and held out his snow gun.

Yolei pointed to the car right behind Trailmon. "Well, we saw them get out of that one. So our only option is the last one."

Just to be safe, Sirenmon loaded her bow and arrow and walked towards the last car, weapon ready in case she needed to shoot. Yolei and Hawkmon walked behind her and Kumamon followed behind them with his snowgun. Close by the car, Sirenmon reached up and opened the car's door. She waited a few seconds to make sure nothing came out of the darkness inside and when she sensed nothing dangerous, Sirenmon placed her bow on the ground and lifted up Yolei inside the car. Hawkmon flew up towards his partner as Sirenmon picked up Kumamon.

Inside, Yolei pushed her glasses up and squinted his eyes in the darkness. "Hello?"

Sirenmon climbed inside and again, pulled back on her bow. She strained her ears for any sound, but silence.

Hawkmon walked a bit ahead of Yolei and squinted his eyes. "Anyone home?"

"Hellooo?" Kumamon called out again, but nothing.

Sirenmon sighed and shook her head. "No one's here, guys. Maybe the Catalyst was really in the first one."

"Hello!"

Both Warriors froze and shared looks.

"Was that you?" whispered Kumamon.

"That wasn't her! That was me!" a voice squeaked.

Sirenmon's eyes widened. She placed her bow on back and placed her hand on the wall, trying to find the light switch. Once found, light flooded the tiny car and the Warriors were surprised to see a large cage hanging from the ceiling. Inside, a small white Digimon with large green eyes stared at them.

Sirenmon froze when she saw him. She felt something special about the caged creature.

"Are you the Catalyst?" asked Yolei.

The white Digimon nodded his head bashfully. "Y-Yes."Sirenmon felt her heart melt when his green eyes watered."Are you going to hurt me?"

"No!" Kumamon answered surprised. "We're here to help you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Hawkmon grinned.

The Catayst suddenly grinned and his small ears extended, making them look larger than usual. Yolei then noticed the purple mark tracing the edges of his ears and a small red upside-down triangle on his forehead. "Whoah." she gasped.

Sirenmon grabbed an arrow from her quiver and stabbed it on the lock, destroying it. The Catalyst smiled as he jumped out of the cage onto Kumamon's head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so very much!" he sang out.

Kumamon smiled. "You're welcome, um..." He stopped and looked at his 'big sister' for help. He wasn't sure if to call him 'Catalyst'. "Um.."

The Catayst flew around the room with ears and stopped in front of them. "Call me Calumon! Everyone calls me that! Well, except for the meanies. They just call me 'the Catalyst'. But I think that's too formal. And who are you?"

"Well, I'm Yolei, and this is my partner Hawkmon. And the angel is Sirenmon and the teddy bear's Kumamon."

"Oh yeah! You're the Digidestined of Love and Serenity and that's the Warriors of Sound/Spirit and Ice?"

Kumamon's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

Calumon smiled. "I don't know. I just do."

Sirenmon's eyes glowed when she sensed an incoming attack and grabbed Yolei first, then the three Digimon, bringing them close to her. She threw her arms out and her bubble-like force-field protected them from the attack that utterly destroyed the car. She lowered down her open palms and the force field that now surrounded them completely, lowered them down. The force field was removed and Sirenmon narrowed her eyes at one of the Sombras, who stood smugly in front of them.

The Sombra was kind of short in height and had large floppy ears. The Sombra giggled (wheezed) and from a past experience while Trailmon Racing, Kumamon knew exactly in what form the Sombra was in. "That's a Dogmon!"

And on cue, the Dogmon Sombra took a deep breath. "Distem Howling!"

A great howl was let out and Sirenmon gasped. She desperately grabbed Yolei and Calumon and flew up in the air while Hawkmon and Kumamon dodged the attack. Landing nearby the trees, Sirenmon let Yolei and Calumon down and bent down to their level, while Hawkmon and Kumamon joined them. "You two stay here. Hawkmon, stay with them and protect them as much as you can." Sirenmon took a deep breath and looked at Kumamon. "Let's go."

"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"

When Sirenmon and Kumamon left them, Yolei held Calumon in her arms and climbed up on a tree as Aquilamon stood guard.

* * *

><p>"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon jumped up in the air and spinned rapidly as fire surrounded him. He let out a battle cry as he kicked WaruMonzaemon in the face.<p>

WaruMonzaemon groaned as he was knocked down and growled. "Oh yeah? Heart Break Attack!" A dark heart appeared and Agunimon gasped when the heart disappeared into him. His blue eyes suddenly watered and Agunimon fell down on his hands and knees and started _crying_.

"What the hell is the point, man?" he moaned and WaruMonzaemon laughed at him.

"I'm never going to beat them!" said Agunimon and he sniffed loudly. Davis and ExVeemon landed nearby him and seeing him on the ground, Davis ran towards Agunimon and tried talking to him, not really understanding why he was crying.

"Taki, what's wrong?!" he asked. "Why are you crying?!"

"I so useless! I mean, who am I kidding, I can't beat a stupid teddy bear and I can't even tell Zoe that I like her!" Agunimon screamed at him.

Davis sweat-dropped. "You like Zoey?"

"She's so beautiful and I can never have someone as awesome as her!" Agunimon's bottom lip trembled as his tears dripped off his chin. "I LOVE HER, DAVIS! BUT MY LOVE TO HER WILL NEVER BE SHOWN FOR FEAR OF REJECTION!"

Davis sighed and slapped the hell of the Warrior of Fire. "Shut up man! You're acting stupid!"

Agunimon's eyes dried up and he looked confused. "What happened?"

"You were confessing to me and ExVeemon your love for Zoe."

Agunimon blushed. "I did WHAT?!" He jumped up and looked for WaruMonzaemon, who had moved on to fighting Lobomon and Togamon. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

_**~x~x~x~**_

"All together now!" commanded Tai from upon Greymon's head. "ATTACK!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Sound Wave Arrow!"

"Howling Blaster!"

The Dogmon Sombra yelped as all four attacks hit him and to their joy, dissolved into ashes.

"All right!" yelled Matt and rose up a fist.

"Now we know how to get rid of them!" Greymon cheered. "Let's get the others!"

* * *

><p>And again, using teamwork, Togamon, Lobomon, ExVeemon and Agunimon got rid of the other Sombra with no trouble at all. The only one that was left, was WaruMonzaemon.<p>

WaruMonzaemon grunted as he was pushed down on his knees by Lobomon in front of Tai, Takuya and Amy.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Amy demanded.

WaruMonzaemon glared up at her. "Piece of shit."

Mimi gasped at the insult and Matt growled.

"Shut up! Don't you dare call her that!"

WaruMonzaemon never stopped glaring at her. They never noticed that he was sawing the rope away with his sharp claws. And when he felt the rope loosen, he ripped when apart and rose up his claws above Amy's head. "VIVAT BASHIDAMON DOMINUS!" he howled and his claws made his way towards Amy, who gasped and fell back on the ground.

"Vee Laser!"

A blue X-shaped laser hit WaruMonzaemon in the chest and he yelled in agony as his data appeared.

Then silence.

Amy trembled as WaruMonzaemon's Digiegg floated in front of her. Her large eyes looked at Takuya, who was as shocked as her.

"H-He tried to kill me." she gasped.

Lobomon dedigivolved and Kouji ran towards his best friend, falling on his knees and hugging her head to his chest. "Shh...calm down. Calm down. He won't kill you, he's gone. No one's going to kill you."

"We won't let them." said Tai, determined.

Amy looked up and smiled wearily towards Davis and Veemon, who had dedigivolved. "Thank you."

"No problem!" grinned Davis.

Veemon nodded his head. "What he shaid."

Amy marked the Digiegg and when it left, Yolei appeared with Hawkmon and Calumon.

"What's going on?" asked Yolei. "Is everything okay?"

Calumon's ears shrinked and he cocked his head at Amy. "Why are you scared?" he asked.

"Who's that?" asked Kouji as he watched the white Digimon.

Amy held out her arms towards Calumon and hugged him.

"Guys. Meet the Catalyst. Calumon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AQUA: *hugs Calumon* OHMIGOD, YOU ARE SO CUTE!<strong>_

_**CALUMON: Thank you?**_

_**AQUA: Can I kidnap you?**_

_**CALUMON: *sweat drop* No...**_

_**AQUA: ...okayyy**_

_**CALUMON: You're scaring me**_

_**AQUA: *sighs and slowly walks away***_

_**CALUMON: This is what to expect when you're Aqua favorite Digimon. *to the sky* WHY AM I SO CUTE?!**_

_***to readers***_

_**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**_


	13. Calumon's Side of the Story

**AQUA: Hello!**

**EVERYONE: Hello!**

**YOLEI: Aqua, can I answer the reviews?**

**AQUA: Sure, go ahead :)**

**YOLEI: Okie doke, thanks! **

**~Molly Grace 16: yes, HOORAY FOR CALUMON! Oh my gosh, he's so cute! Ahem, anyway, I'm glad you were able to tell he was coming!**

**~animebella09: Yep, this Calumon is the same one as the Tamers. And don't worry, Aqua's feeling better now. Thanks for caring!**

**~lavenderkitten 322: Well, I agree with Aqua 100% too because Calumon's so darn cute!**

**~lightus of the light: Poor Calumon, his cuteness is really going to bring him pain. Well, hopefully not. Or maybe it will, because when I'm with him, I spent most of my time hugging the heck out of him...heh heh.. *sweat drops***

**~ShugoYuuki123: Thanks!**

**~ultima-owner: Yes, the only purpose cute things have is...to be hugged 24/7.**

**~cecebeec: Will the other digivolve because of Calumon? Maybe...**

**~Zackmon: Aw, it's so cute that Takuya confessed his love for Zoey! Even if...he didn't mean to. And I'm pretty sure Amy was pretty startled when she saw death in the eye. But yeah, Amy said that in the past, they didn't try to kill her directly before. The bad guys just called her stupid for not using her powers for evil. Stupid bad guys... Hopefully Calumon doesn't get hugged to death by Aqua. If not by Aqua, then be ME! **

**~Digi-fanCapp: Um..okay, hang on. CALUMON! **

**CALUMON: **scared** Yes?**

**YOLEI: Hug this girl**

**CALUMON: oh okay! **hugs Digi-fanCapp****

**YOLEI: AMY!**

**AMY: **walks up** What's up?**

**YOLEI: Hug her too**

**AMY: **hugs Digi-fanCapp****

**KOUICHI: **walks up and joins****

**YOLEI: Awesome! I didn't have to yell! oh no, wait...EVERYONE! COME JOIN!**

**EVERYONE: **comes in from different directions and joins group hug****

**YOLEI: Yay!**

**iMPMON: **from within the group hug** Aquamarine6996 does own Digimon Frontier or Adventure 02 or any of it's characters. She only owns Amy Takashino, Lili Sayuki, Stephanie Palimato, Katashimon, the Emblems and a WHOLE lot of other stuff.**

**AQUA: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I like lollipops and you like unicorns, oh yeah! Unicorns and lollipops, oh yeah! Unicorns and lollipops, oh yeah!" sang Calumon as he flew round happily in Piximon's living room. After he was rescued, the Digidestined and Warriors immediately went back to Piximon's treehouse, where they met up with the others, assured them that they were fine and where Calumon promised to tell them about his capture. Except that at the moment, the Catalyst was more entertained with singing his 'Unicorn and Lollipop' song.<p>

**(This song does not belong to me but it belongs to the amazing Chester Bennington from Linkin Park.) **

"I like unicorns and you like lollipops, oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

Kouji's eye twitched as he sat in between his twin and Stephanie. "Can you please stop singing that song, Calumon?" he asked 'nicely'.

Calumon landed on his lap and cocked his head. "Why? Don't you like my song?"

Kouji sighed. "I do like it, but it's getting a bit annoying."

"I'm sorry." Calumon stuck out his lower lip sadly and jumped backward on the floor.

"Kouji!" hissed Stephanie and smacked him on the head. Kouji cried out at Stephanie's strength and glared daggers at her. The blue-ette glared back and Lili cleared her throat.

"How about you tell us your story, Calumon?" asked Lili, before her two friends began to yell.

Calumon smiled towards her and flew towards her, sitting on her lap. "Okay!"

"So you're the Catalyst, huh?" asked Izzy.

Calumon nodded his head. "Yep! But I really don't like to be called 'Catalyst' because it's too formal. They called me that too much in my world."

Everyone gasped.

"In _your_ world?!" asked Gomamon. "What the heck is that suppose to mean?!"

Calumon giggled. "You really thought I was from this world? You're silly!"

"Then what world did you come from?" Yolei demanded to know.

Calumon's ears shrinked. "Not from this one."

Yolei sweat dropped and Sora gave it another try. "So you come from another world. And what exactly was your purpose in your world?"

"In my world, I'm known as the 'Digi-Entelecheia'."

"And what exactly is that?" asked Palmon.

Calumon sighed and hopped down from Lili's lap. "It's also known as the 'Light of Digivolution'. Which means that I allow Digimon the ability to Digivolve." Calumon smiled slightly. "Sometimes, when I get excited, I accidentally let Digimon near me digivolve without them knowing."

Jp nodded his head as he processed the information. "So you are the key to Digivolution in your world."

"Yes!" said Calumon enthusiastically.

"And how is that possible?" asked Joe. "Just out of curiosity."

"When Digimon digivolved, they used data that was created as a result of a computer network. Azulongmon, a Sovereign in my world, thought that that would bring trouble and so, with the help of some Digi-Gnomes, he transformed the Catalyst program into me. And at that time, trouble was happening anyway, so Azulongmon let me loose in the Human World."

Piximon, who had arrived just in time, crossed his arms in confusion. "And what's a Digi-Gnome?"

"It's a digital creatures that evolved from the same data that Digimon have and they have the power to grant wishes in the Digital and Real World." answered Calumon.

"And was going on in your world?" Cody asked the Catalyst.

"Okay, this might be a little bit confusing, but I'll try my best to explain." warned Calumon and paused for a bit. "In my world, the Humans only know Digimon as a Card Game. Like there would be a card of a Digimon with it's attacks and just use them to defeat the other opponent. But what they didn't know was that Digimon were actually _real_. Are you with me so far?"

Kouichi chuckled slightly at the cute Digimon's serious tone. "Yeah."

"Okay, there was a secret government agency called Hypnos and they knew that Digimon were real. There was this one guy...I think his name was Yamaki...anyway, he was in charge of keeping track of Digimon around the globe." Calumon's eyes then filled. "There was another group that knew about us too."

Calumon looked up and Nova gave him a small smile, from his seat on the ground.

"They were called Tamers and they had partner Digimon like you guys. And what they did was just help Hypnos get rid of evil Digimon who would sometimes appear in the Human World and try to cause chaos. Those Digimon were called Devas because they only came to the Human World to capture me and take me back to the Human World and use up my power to digivolve."

"And they caught you, right?" asked Takuya.

Calumon nodded his head. "Yep. But the Tamers rescued me and in return, I helped them digivolve a bit to higher forms to fight the D-Reaper, who was trying to devour both our worlds. The Tamers fought really, really hard and in the end, they got rid the big scary meanie."

Tai stood up from the sofa and walked towards the window, where he peeked outside at the forest of trees. "So not only our worlds are in danger, but a whole new one too."

"And how did you get to this world, Calumon?" asked Wormmon.

Calumon gasped. "Oh yeah! Okay, so I was playing tag with my friends, Guilmon and Terriormon in the park and all of a sudden, I was grabbed by behind by a big scary Sombra. I yelled and yelled for help and Guilmon and Terriormon started running towards me to save me. But the Sombra knocked them away and the next thing I know, the Sombra takes me through a portal into this dark room and I'm put in a cage. I didn't see who it was, but whoever it was, he gave the Sombra an order to keep an eye on me until his master was ready for me."

"Looks like Calumon is actually pretty important to the bad guys if they went as far as to kidnapping him from another world." said Tk.

Takuya nodded. "Calumon, is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Um..." Calumon frowned and thought about it. "..no..." His face suddenly froze and he looked away. "they're planning to..."

"They're planning to what?" asked Agumon.

"...they're. T-They're..." Calumon shut his eyes. "They're planning to kill the Angel!"

A silence filled the room and Kouichi's grip on Amy's hand tightened up. Amy looked alarmingly towards Catalyst.

"What?"

Calumon bit his lower lip and he flew towards Amy, sitting her lap. "When I was sitting on the cage, before I was placed inside the Trailmon, I heard someone say to WaruMonzaemon that if you appeared, to capture you. Or if you put up a fight, to kill you. I'm pretty sure the one speaking was a girl. She also said that it would be better to capture you since they can use your power but killing you would be okay too. And that having you alive was a obstacle to Lord Bashidamon's plans."

"Lord Bashidamon." muttered Amy and let go of Kouichi's hand. She stood up and walked towards the window next to Tai in thought. She turned and faced the others. "_Vivat Bashidamon dominus._ That's what WaruMonzaemon yelled before he tried to kill me. And that's what the Sombras yelled too before attacking us." She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. "Bashidamon...who the hell is that?"

Kari's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Amy, Calumon just said that you are being hunted down and you're worrying about whoever Bashidamon is?!"

Amy looked up, confused. "Um, duh. We have to find out who Bashidamon is so we can take him down."

"But you either get captured or killed!"

Amy sighed and closed her eyes. "If anyone dares to touch me, you can believe that I will up a hell of a fight. But right now, seeing the enemy we're facing, I'm more worried about saving not only one, or two, but three worlds." She paused. "Well, I don't know if they're aiming for Calumon's world, but I like being prepared." She opened her eyes and her dark orbs looked towards everyone. "But don't worry, I'll be careful."

_'How can she be so calm?!'_ thought Kari, alarmed.

Davis stood up suddenly from his seat. "You won't be alone, Amy! We'll protect you too!"

"Yesh we wil!" Veemon agreed.

Amy smiled. "Thanks, I feel safer already."

"A-Amy?"

Everyone looked down towards Calumon, who looked shaken up. Amy sensed danger coming and her glowing eyes looked out the window. "Just great." she muttered.

Mimi bit her nails. "What is it? Who's coming?"

"Katashimon." Amy answered. "And about eight Sombras coming from the east."

"Eight?" screeched Joe and he began to tremble.

"Joe, calm down!" Tai commanded and everyone shut up for the plan. "Whoever's part of the Fortus Emblem, we're gonna go on the front lines. We're going to attack first. Concordia? You're going to stay in the sidelines and attack whenever needed. Amy, you stay here."

"Um, sorry Tai. But I'm going."

"Sorry Ames, but it's better safe than sorry." said Takuya and Amy sighed.

"Fine."

Tai looked towards the others who were going to fight. "Let's go."

And with that, after Amy directed them to the right direction, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, Davis, Veemon, Mimi, Palmon, Sora, Biyomon, Tommy, Yolei and Hawkmon left Piximon's treehouse to fight.

When they left, Nova and Impmon stood by the window and watched their friends' Digimon digivolved.

"I wonder when I can digivolve." Impmon said.

Nova shrugged. "Whenever my Crest gets called out."

"But wait, if Calumon's here and Calumon can make Digimon digivolve, can't he make me digivolve?"

Piximon who overheard their conversation, answered Impmon's question. "Not exactly. From what I know about the Catalyst, he only gives you the ability to digivolve into higher forms. The Emblems are the _actual_ key to digivolution but Calumon just helps you get to higher forms other than Champion. Remember, things work differently in Calumon's world, yep yep!"

When he flew away, Nova gave his partner a smirk. "Looks like you have to wait some more."

Impmon frowned and face palmed. "Shit."

* * *

><p>Katashimon and the eight Sombras stopped walking when the Digidestined and Warriors appeared out of the trees and surrounded them. Katashimon smirked and crossed arms. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the White Knights.<p>

Kazemon copied Katashimon's posture and smiled kindly. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the abnormal kitty-cat."

"Watch it, butterfly." hissed the blue leopard. "I might go over there right now and rip off your lovely wings."

Greymon walked a bit closer to Katashimon and her small army and Tai, who was on his head, looked down. "What do you want, Katashimon?"

Katashimon blinked. "Oh, nothing much. I'm just here to take back the Catalyst."

"That's what you think!" huffed Togamon. "You're never gonna get your nasty claws on him!"

Mimi nodded her head with a small frown. "Especially with some claws that need a serious manicure!"

Katashimon bared her fangs. "LISTEN PINKY, NO ONE WAS FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!"

"Well, _someone_ has a short temper." Davis called out. "You need some anger management classes!"

Katashimon glared. "I don't _have_ a short temper." she hissed through clenched teeth. "I just have a quick reaction to shit!" She sighed heavily and pointed towards her small army of Sombras. "Listen, if you don't want to give me the Catalyst, you all will get crushed by my Sombras!"

Agunimon rose up his fists, ready to fight. "Who says we're going to get crushed?"

"My _Ultimate_ Sombras do." Katashimon purred with a grin.

Everyone gasped.

"Ultimate?" muttered Kumamon.

Lobomon growled. "We need out Beast Spirits!"

**(By the way, I kinda changed this part. So right now, they can only digivolve to their Champion forms. And that goes to both groups of Digidestined. So for example, Hawkmon can only digivolve his original Champion form, Aquilamon. So no Armor-digivoling...for a while c: )**

"And we need our Armor Digivolutions!" whispered Yolei to Sora.

"Don't worry you guys!" said Tai. "We can take them."

Agunimon nodded. "Yeah! Just remember, teamwork can get rid of one of those stupid Sombras."

Katashimon crouched down to a pouncing position and smirked, her sharp fangs barely peeking at them. "Do you really think you can take all of us?"

"That's a stupid question." Kumamon called out and prepared his snow gun. "Of course we can."

"Sombras! Attack!"

Tai rose up a fist. "Everyone, let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>"Now I'm reliving my whole damn life<em>

_and it's a shame, that I can't remember._

_And now I'm living the same damn life _

_It's a shame, but nothing's forever."_

Back at the treehouse, the curly haired blue-ette sang softly to herself as she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor. Stephanie had the habit of singing to herself whenever she was excited, nervous, or worried. And this occasion was no exception for her singing.

Lili wheeled her chair next to her best friend and smiled. "Her, don't worry. They're going to be okay."

Stephanie stopped singing and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. Kouji's a good fighter so I'm sure he's fine."

An awkward moment followed soon after. Stephanie, noticing, looked up towards Lili's face. "What?"

Lili's blank look turned into the face a child makes when they discover the hidden jar of chocolate chip cookies. "I wasn't talking about Kouji, Stephanie."

Stephanie's blue eyes widened when she recognized her mistake. "Um..."

"EVERYONE! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Lili looked confusingly towards the kitchen, where they were being shouted from. "I'll tease you later."

_**~x~x~x~**_

Once everyone was there, they were met with a wide-eyed Jp.

"Guys! You gotta hear this!" exclaimed Jp.

"And what so important that you almost lost your voice?" asked Gomamon.

Jp looked towards Calumon, who was bashfully sitting on the kitchen counter. "Tell them!"

Calumon grinned nervously. "Well, um, I kinda forgot to tell you that when I was inside the Trailmon, there was this one point in the trip where Trailmon had to stop because he got hungry. And while WaruMonzaemon started yelling at him, there was this Angemon that sneaked inside the car and gave me something to give you guys. He said to keep it safe and he told me to give this letter to Lili and Stephanie."

Lili gasped. "It must be our Angemon!"

"Okay, before you give the girls the letter, show them what Angemon gave you!" Jp ordered.

"Okay, okay!" said Calumon. He reached behind him and held up a green emblem.

"Oh my gosh, the third Emblem?!" exclaimed Gatomon.

Calumon nodded his head. "Yep! This one is called the Seperantus Emblem." He held it out towards Joe, who was standing close to him. "I think you should be in charge of it. You look like the most responsible."

As Joe put it on around his neck, Calumon was about to say something else but Izzy stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" yelled Izzy and he ran off to get his laptop. When he returned, he opened it up and got ready. "Okay, which crests and spirits?"

"The Seperantus Emblem has the Crests Reliability and Knowledge and it has the spirits Thunder, Water and Metal." said Calumon and in the background, Kouichi groaned silently.

Amy placed her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kouichi." she whispered. "You'll get your spirit soon enough."

"Bu I want it now, Amy." he whispered back in a serious tone. "You're in danger of being killed and I want to protect you as much as I can!"

Meanwhile, Jp fist-pumped. "Aw HELL YEAH!" He whipped out his D-Tector and got ready to digivolve but Piximon appeared out of nowhere and smacked him on the head with his staff.

"NOT INSIDE MY HOUSE!"

"Okay, so Joe has Reliability, I have Knowledge, Cody has both and Jp has Thunder, right?"

"Right." wheezed Jp, who was rubbing his now sore head.

Izzy nodded and finished typing. "Who was Water?" He looked towards Amy, who nodded her head sadly. "No one."

"Same goes for Metal."

"Alright," said Joe and he nodded towards Cody. "Let's go help the others!"

Cody, Armadillomon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon and Jp ran outside and once they were clear, they digivolved.

"Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Beetlemon!"

As his friends flew/ran towards the battle, Ken watched as the trees moved along with them. He then turned an saw that the remaining ones were himself, Wormmon, Kari, Gatomon, Tk, Patamon, Nova, Impmon, Amy, Kouichi, Lili and Stephanie.

"Open the letter, Lili!" said Stephanie and she ran next to her. Calumon gave Lili Angemon's letter and Lili quickly opened it. Once opened, they read it to themselves.

_'Lili, Stephanie,_

_I know that both of you are back in the Digital World and that brings me much joy. And I know that you two may want to see me, but I can't. I'm working as a scout for the Celestials and for Sir Gennai and it's extremely dangerous work. If I get caught, and they find out that you two are close friends of mine, they may go far enough as to hurting you. And that is the last thing I want. You two are destined for great things so I'm expecting a lot from you. Lili, be brave. You will realize that when you are brave, you can do even the impossible. Stephanie, take care of Lili and don't do anything reckless. Yes, I still remember when I had to save you because of it. Take care of each other and I hope I get to see you soon._

_-Angemon'_

Gatomon watched as the two girls looked towards each other and she sighed softly to herself. She really didn't know how or why, but Angemon reminded her just a bit of her friend, Wizardmon._ 'I miss you, Wizardmon.'_

Lili bit lower lip and Stephanie looked towards Amy and Kouichi. _'They have spirits.'_

She then looked towards Patamon and Tk, who were speaking softly to each other._ 'And Tk has Patamon as a partner. Everyone has something or someone other than me or Lili.' _

"You know what, Lili? I think it's time for me and you to find out why we're here."

Amy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You have a spirit, Amy. And so does Kouichi and everyone else in our group. Tk, Kari, Nova and everyone else in their group have partners." Stephanie's eyes stared at the wall in thought and she crossed her arms. "You all have a purpose here," said Stephanie. "but what's ours?"

Nova and Impmon shared looks. That may be true. But Nova wasn't sure if he knew his purpose here either. He had a crest too...but will it be any good?

* * *

><p>"Needle Spray!" Togemon's thorns on her body hardened and she spread out her arms, making the thorns stab the tall, horned Sombra in front of her.<p>

The Sombra growled and without it realizing, Kumamon ran towards the Sombra and attacked. "Frozen Tundra!"

The Sombra roared angrily as he was knocked down and Birdramon flew in for the final attack. "Mach Grinder!" Birdramon charged down on the Sombra with her talons and after a few seconds, the Sombra was gone.

From Togemon's back, Mimi squealed in victory. "Yay!"

"One down and seven to go!" said Sora and she and Birdramon took off into the air again.

Meanwhile, Kazemon and Aquilamon were taking care of a star-shaped Sombra. I give you three guesses as to what form the Sombra was in.

The Sombra pulled back his fist and ran towards Aquilamon and Yolei. "Halley's Squall!"

Yolei gasped at the charging creature but Aquilamon stood his ground and took a deep breath. "Blast Rings!" He released a roar as ring-shaped beams fired.

The SuperStarmon Sombra shut his eyes and growled as he was attacked. He looked to the side, where the giant butterfly got ready to attack as well. The Sombra smirked and ran towards her, trying to attack once again. "Halley's Squall!"

Kazemon narrowed her eyes and she flew up in order to avoid it. She rose up her hands and she called out her attack. "Hurricane Wave!"

Tiny tornadoes were released but then, the Sombra dodged it just in time and jumped up towards her. Kazemon gasped in surprise and shut her eyes, not seeing a blue and yellow blur crash into the Sombra and landing back on the ground.

"Who's that?" asked Aquilamon.

Kazemon opened her eyes and she grinned when she saw her friend. "Beetlemon!"

Beetlemon rose up his head and jumped away from the SuperStarmon Sombra, who was getting up. "Miss me?" he asked and chuckled.

"Who else is here?" asked Yolei and her question was answered when a giant insect, mammal and armadillo arrived.

"Guess who got their crests back?" asked Kabuterimon proudly.

"And spirit!" snapped Beetlemon.

From Ikkakumon's back, Joe rose up the Seperantus Emblem and held up a thumbs up. "We did!"

_**~x~x~x~**_

Katashimon groaned as she got back up from the ground. Greymon just tried to crush her with his tail and Agunimon kicked the heck out of her into the ground. And to make things worst, she noticed that the four-eyed nerd had gotten his hands on the third Sombra.

_'Shit!'_ she growled. _'They're getting stronger! The Master won't be happy.' _

Her emerald-green eyed narrowed in anger when Lobomon ran towards her, sword spinning in his hands. Katashimon hissed again and she charged towards him with her claws out.

* * *

><p><strong>TAKUYA: Woo hoo! **starts dancing** Uh huh, oh yeah! Uh huh, oh yeah!<strong>

**KOUJI: What's up with you?**

**TAKUYA: We're getting stronger, stupid! We'll beat those Sombras and Katashimon in no time!**

**KOUJI: Oh, right. Yeah, that's cool.**

**TAI: High five, Taki!**

****Takuya and Tai high five each other****

**DAVIS: I wanna high five too!**

***Takuya, Tai and Davis high five****

**MATT: **to Kouji** They're so weird**

**KOUJI: They all need a high five...in the face...with a chair...**

**MATT: Totally. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone. **

**KOUJI: Don't forget to review!**

**DAVIS: And follow!**

**TAI: And favorite! **

**TAKUYA: Bye!**


End file.
